Volturi Academy
by soccershadow3
Summary: Bella is sent to live with her father after Renee dies. What will happen when Friends,Family,Love,Fights,LIES and the CIA come for Her. Follow her through it all. Read and Review! Hope you like it!
1. new home, Flashbacks

Volturi Academy

'Silence I kill you ' Jingle booms jingle booms' by Jeff Dunham on my phone rang signaling I got a text message. I got my side kick phone to check my message:

'hey baby girl, your flight almost ready you? I can't wait 2 see u! Dad'

Just great I really didn't want to talk to him! So I ignored the message not bothering to let him know yet that I am leaving my home.

"Earth to Bella, ANYONE HOME!" one of my best friends called me out of my own world.

"Yes Ang I'm fine I just can't believe my mom is gone and Charlie is in the hospital and is sending me to my dads. " I sighed exhausted from not getting enough sleep for the past week. I'd wake up go to school then the hospital until around 10 pm or so go home eat do the homework I had than organize mom's funeral and will before Alex lives with our dad Aro Volturi the very protective father. Alex is the same as dad he goes to Volturi Academy a somewhat all boy's school. The place I soon will be attending great right NOT! The Academy is one of the hardest Military school with great programs (A/N will tell later in story) its by Malibu, California on some private grounds and down the street not even to blocks and across the street was the grounds of Hiltop Private school owned by Uncle Causis and Aunt Jane. Yep so looking forward to it NOT!! Someone Help Me! I think the only thing that will keep me happy is Alice my pixie of a cousin and Rosalie Alice's older sister and my oldest cousin they don't like anything a like except their eye color and the love of fashion and anything of that sort. Me on the other hand like martial arts, military, cheerleading girl, also can't forget shooting! I love shooting guns especial a 9 gage 12 round hand gun! (A/N sorry I like to shoot guns for really and since it's this kind of a story).

"Flight 293 to Malibu, California is now boarding in Gate 7." The voice on the intercom said.

"Well that's me I better go, I'll miss you Angela take care of everyone for me and if Jake calls you tell him the truth just not the part that I am going the Volturi Academy. I want to surprise him okay?" It all rushed out in a blur of words.

"Yea okay I will, be safe tell him hi and behave! You aren't the only one that lost someone you know." Angela answered knowing I wasn't really going to be the person I was here or at least not the clumsy take what ever crap they dished out but since it was Forks there wasn't much crap to be dished!

"Miss your ticket, please," The lady who was checking tickets said.

"Oh, sorry," I mumbled as I handed my ticket to her.

"Okay, your in 3A first class," she told me; 'Like I didn't know that.' Like dad said_ 'nothing is too good for my Bells.'_ I sat down and pulled out my J-14 magazine and my iPod turning it to 'Boys Like Girls' so that I could think.

Let me introduce myself and what has happened. My name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi but I go by Bella Swan. Only when I am with my father do I use my real last name. My mother is Renee Joy Swan who married Charlie Swan the Chief of police in Forks, Washington when we were nine years old. I'm 17 years old now a junior in high school; I have dark drown hair that goes close to my butt with deep chocolate brown eyes, slight full lips and skin a tan color a little above the white skin color most people have. I have a twin brother who has dark brown hair short of course than he has dark blue eyes and medium full lips. We both look a like except I am 5' 6" and Alex is 5' 11" feet tall.

My Real dad is Aro Volturi is um… okay I guess? In all real honesty truth I don't like him at that much and sometimes l wish Charlie was my dad. My dad is _The_ Major Volturi the one that every military bass knows the one that meets the president when he was supposed to be on a father- daughter date on my birthday. Yep that's my dad leaves me behind in the hands of Uncle Marcus, Uncle Causis, Aunt Jane and Aunt Heidi and the military school seniors. My brother is in the school and has been since mom and dad divorced when we were eight years old. Mom got custody of us until we were 11 and dad said that wasn't fair so dad got full custody of Alex and mom got full custody of me. After that battle we moved with Charlie to Forks because he got the job as police chief. My dad didn't like that so he would get me for Christmas and a few weeks in the summer. Also that if anything happened to Renee, Charlie would get part custody of me. But since Charlie is in the hospital he is sending me to live with my dad.

After that ugly custody battle and Alex shipped to Volturi Academy. I realized I would be going to a new school by myself. I was going to be the new kid in 7th grade. My first day of school was where I met my friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom do I have to go, Alex isn't going to be there what if something happens?" I asked scared to death of this middle school.

"Honey everything is going to be fine." She sighed, "I'll pick you up after school now go have fun."

I got out went in the school and straight to the office. As I got there the lady handed me my schedule saying that an honor student would come and show me around and to wait for her. When she showed up I felt even more out of place she looked like she stepped out of a concert. She had black hair that was shoulder length. She was wearing a band t-shirt with the same band jacket and dark blue skinny jeans, and black DC. While I look like I stepped out of California which I did. I was wearing my hair in a messy bun a light yellow Hollister shirt and a denim jacket with dark blue boot cut jeans and white & black etnies.

"Hey your Isabella Swan right?" I'm Angela Weber." She had a smile that was contiguous.

"Yea, call my Bella please and hi," I said with confidence now.

"Well okay let's go let me see your schedule," I handed it to her and waited until she said something. "Awesome we have three classes and lunch together and you have science and P.E. with Jacob Black and Matthew lee those classed are after lunch so that's good." She handed it back and said "We have History, Math and English together."

I finally take a look at my schedule for the first time:

**Isabella Swan**

**Locker 352**

**Combo. 2-32-22**

**Classes**

**History-Mrs. Combs**

**Math-Mr. Vonner**

**Woodshop-Mr. Miller**

**Lunch**

**Science-Mr. Banner**

**English-Mrs. Johnson**

**P.E.-Mrs. Smith**

After that the day went quickly the next thing I knew it was lunch. I went to the lunch and caught up with Angela in the line to buy food. After we both had food she lead me to a table that had quite a few people. She introduced some people but I wasn't really paying much attention.

"And this idiot is Jacob Black and this is Matthew Matt for short he is my boyfriend," Angela said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Bella so Angela Matt is your boyfriend wow; my brother would kill me if I had one." I said.

"Really he would kill you? So who is your brother I'll protect you!" Jacob said happily.

"No he probably wouldn't kill me but the guy so I would stay away from him. Plus he is in California so no worries but thanks for the offer Jacob."

"Oh, okay so is he like in college? Oh and call me Jake being called Jacob sound like I'm in trouble." Jake said.

"No he is my twin he lives with my dad in Malibu he goes to a private school."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ever since us four have been best friends. But Jake started to get in a lot and I mean a lot of trouble so sophomore year he got sent to the hell hole I'm going Volturi Academy he doesn't know anything about my family down there he knows my parents are split and all just not all the G-13 or even R rated story. Angela is the only one that knows the full story. I mean every thing!! Any way the only thing now to explain is why I'm on the flight to Malibu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback (2 weeks ago) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I just got home from going to La Push to visit Billy Black (Jakes dad). Embry, Matt and Angela at the beach. I went in the kitchen making me a sandwich for dinner since mom and Charlie went out to Port Angles to eat for their 7 year annveresy. After that was done I went upstairs to change into my pajamas I put my truck keys on my desk grabbing my home work form my bag. I was doing trigonometry homework when the house phone rang I went downstairs to the kitchen to answer it. 'Who would call at 10 o'clock?'

"Hello"

"Hello is Miss Is-Isabella S-Swan V-Volturi the-there?" the voice stuttered over the phone.

"Yes this is her may I know who this is?" I asked.

"Good I'm officer S-Smith."

"Okay is everything alright?" the nervousness seeping in every word.

"Um….no…there has been an accident… um … Renee is no longer with us… and …. Chief Swan is…." The guy was sobbing and frankly I was to my mom is died I don't have a mom.

"What is Charlie okay please tell me he is okay ple-please!!!" I begged through the sobs racking through my body.

"Um… Chief Swan is extremely hurt and is in a coma if you would please come to the Port Angles Hospital to fill out some papers." The officer said as I toke a deep cleansing breath.

"O-Okay have you contacted anyone else about this besides me," I asked hoping my dad didn't know yet.

"No ma'am I just called you unless you would like me to contact someone else the only other name is………….. Aro Volturi."

"NO, that's okay I will contact those that need to know thanks I will be up there as soon as I can." I heard him mumble a 'goodbye' and hung up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback Ended~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That is why I'm on a plane to Malibu. Yep my mom and Charlie got in a car accident with a driver that ran a red light! My dad isn't as bad as I want everyone to believe. He is a good guy with a lot of respect and reasonability. Heck he may be way to protective but I love him and I know he loves me. I just hate him at times **(Who doesn't get mad at their dad?). **Like how he is so happy right now because Renee is dead and Charlie can't take care of me. Although I have been taking care of them mostly making sure that Renee can cook eatable food.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for choosing American Airlines and we will be landing soon. So if you all will please put your sit in the upright position and close your trays to their proper position and be buckled we can start our decline." A high squeaky voice said into the intercom. Great the ride was a lot shorter than I thought wonder, who will pick me up knowing full well that it isn't going to be my father. Finally the plane touched the ground and we slowly crept up to the terminal the squeak of a voice was heard again." Welcome to Malibu, California it is currently 82 degrees and thanks again for choosing American Airlines and we hope to see you again."

After we finally came to a stop and the terminal was open I grabbed my carry on items, and walked to the luggage claim grabbing my two big suitcases and a smaller one I made my way to the front of the airport.

'Silence I kill you' 'Jingle booms jingle booms' went off again, I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket checking the message:

'Bell

Felix, Demetri, & Sam will pick u up! Behave! See ya soon

Alex'

Great my favorite guards NOT! Felix and Demetri are personal guards or something for my dad they just annoy the hell out of me. Sam and Blake plus Blake's twin Riley are the same age as me except Sam is a senior and the rest of us are juniors. Another good thing is all of them see me as their little sister so I don't have to worry.

I decided I should maybe actually try to behave this Stay. So I texted back:

'Great where r they?

Bells'

Before I could look around and shove my phone into my pocket someone grabbed me from behind causing me to drop my phone. I feel sad for who ever grabbed me because naturally with a military strict dad and having a few fights on my record grabbing me was a BIG mistake. I grabbed their arm that was around my shoulders and threw him over off of me than twisted the arm enough to cause pain but not enough to do serious harm. I than proceed to sit on top of him while he screamed, I did all this in a matter of seconds.

"Ow!! That hurts can you ease up on the material arts there Bellaroo?" Riley complained.

"Don't call me Bellaroo and No I will not ease up! I only have two black belts out o my three material arts and its not my fault I take you down I've know you since we were eight and I still can take you down, and to top it off you go to an ALL BOYS MILITARY school Bud." I laughed as I heard the others behind us snickering.

"Hey do you think you can like GET off me NOW!" Riley yelled.

"No"

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like it! That's why!"

"Come on guys HELP!"

"Nope," They all said in unison.

"We're going to be late." Riley said than their were eight arms around me lifting me up so Riley could stand up. Than only Blake's arms were carrying me bridal style to the hammer3H 2008 Black electric collection. "Yea you may have two black belts but isn't the other one a third brown belt meaning you are almost a black belt?" Riley questioned after everyone was settled. Blake and Riley on either side of me in the back with Felix driving, and Sam, and Demetri in the car in front or behind me.

Yea, but it still isn't a black belt until I test now is it smart one?" I threw back. 'With the security I have you would think I was the president's daughter.'

"Hampf… mean," Riley slouched back giving me a sad puppy face.

"Whatever! I am Not!" I looked at Blake giving him the same look Riley did."Am I Blake?"


	2. Blake I can take care of myself!

**Here's the Second Chapter Hope you like!!!!**

**Bella POV(Recap)**

Yea, but it still isn't a black belt until I test now is it smart one?" I threw back. 'With the security I have you would think I was the president's daughter.'

"Hampf… mean," Riley slouched back giving me a sad puppy face.

"Whatever! I am Not!" I looked at Blake giving him the same look Riley did."Am I Blake?"

**Bella POV**

"Um….no of course not," Blake said. Riley, Sam, and Blake have always seen me as their little sister.

"What…why don't you give in when I do that?" Riley pouted.

"Because you not as cute and kind like my Bells!" Felix and I laughed at the twins, they always fight when I'm around I even asked people do they fight a lot they all said no only when your around.

"They didn't change at all did they Felix?" I asked climbing over the seat so that I was in the passenger seat; while the twins were still fighting.

"No"

"Man I thought that discipline program Major has was working." I said after I was buckled again.

"Yea," he turned to look at me not realizing I was in the front he slammed down on the brakes "Holy Shit!"

"Hey what was that for?" I asked rubbing the newly form bruise from the seat belt.

"When-When the heck did you get up here?" Felix asked while he started to drive again.

"When the boys were fighting,Why?"

"Because you gave me a heart attack, plus your dad doesn't like you sitting up front!" All the boys screamed the last part.

"I don't see him do you?" I said looking around.

"No," they all said defeat in their voices; the rest of the ride was in silence. We soon made it to the huge house and I do mean huge house on the grounds where my dad, Alex, Uncle Causis, Aunt Jane, Uncle Marcus, Rosalie, Alice, Aunt Heidi and her husband(When they are in town they travel a lot) and me now.

My door was thrown open."Bella I can't believe you're here!!" Rose and Alice scream.

"Hey Rose, Ali what are you doing here don't you have school?"

"Yea but mom and dad let us out so we could see you!"

"Thanks" I felt my cheek go red.

"Miss Volturi, Major wants to see you right away," a go from behind me said as I turned around and saw his jaw drop.

"Thank you what's you name and grade?" I asked noticing he was wearing the dark army green uniform which is the seniors uniform.

"Cadet Jared Smith 12th grade ma'am," He said straightening up.

"Well thank you Cadet Sm-" Blake started but I slapped him upside the head mumbling a shut up.

"Sorry, thank you Cadet Smith you are dismissed," I said slating him.

"Sirs, Miss' " than he was one.

Jared Smith POV

"Cadet Smith the Major wants to see you," my drill sergeant Mr. Weed yelled after captain Cullen left.

"Sir, yes, sir," I left quickly after slating him knowing that the Major wants me can be either really good or Really, really bad. I went in the office building nodding to the receptionist, I knocked on the door of Majors office.

"Come In!"

"Sir you called for me, sir!" I slated him.

"Yes, I need you to tell Miss Volturi to get in here!" Major said slightly angered.

"Yes, sir what one sir?" Knowing two beautiful Volturi girls Rosalie and Alice Mr. Causis kids.

"She is the one with brown hair and she is in so much trouble! Anyway she should be with Blake & Riley maybe the girls, also after that go get Cadet Alexander Volturi, dismissed," Major finished. I ran off to find the mystery girl frist I finally found her by Alice, Rosalie, Sam, Blake, Riley, Felix & Demtri. I went over there to them.

"Miss Volturi Major wants to see you right away." I said knowing she was in trouble is bad and I felt a little bad for her. But when she turned to face me I felt my jaw drop open. She is even more beautiful than Rosalie.

"Thank you, what's your name and grade?" She asked her voice chiming like bells. Why would she ask suck an odd thing?

"Cadet Jared Smith 12th grade ma'am," I answered showing respect.

"Well thank you cadet Sm-" Blake was stopped by a smack to the head. DANG!! No one does that except for well NO ONE!! Even Rosalie and Alice don't do that unless they want to get chewed out by Blake, 'Shut up' she hissed.

"Sorry thank you Cadet Smith you are dismissed," she slated me. I had to force myself out of shock as I slated back than head straight to history part of the school.

Once I got their I went into the junior teacher Mrs. Oreo's class. "Excuse me Mrs. Oreo Cadet Alexander Volturi Major wants to see you." I said as I watched him immediately get up and we started to walk back to the office.

"So what does he want now?" Alex asked.

"Um… I don't know but he asked me to tell this girl to him right away." I answered.

"Really did he say why or the girls name?"

"Yea he said she was in trouble but he didn't say her name but dude she smacked Blake and didn't get chewed out."

"Really," Alex didn't sound that surprised, "What did she look like?"

"She is smokin' HOT!! I mean she gives Rosalie a run for her money. There's one thing she acts like she's been in the military I mean she dismissed me but she seems no older than 17 and she is telling me what to do but dang she is HOT!!" I told him which I saw that he had a grimace, but there was time to ask about see as we were in front of Major's office I knocked and heard a come in.

Bella POV

After um… cadet… Smith left I was waiting for someone to say something but everyone just stared at me shocked.

"What? What did I do?" They all just shook their head still shocked. Wonder what I did."Okay than I am going to put my bags away and than go to the office." The weird thing was even Felix & Demtri stared at me shocked. CREEPY! "Come on guys."

"Ahh… Yeah!" They all snapped out of it, we take our time going to my room and walking over to the office. By now everyone some what acting normal again , by the time we knocked on the door twenty minutes later form when the cadet told us. U heard a "come in" we all stepped in.

"Sir" we all slated.

"Thank you for joining us Finally Captain Volturi," Dad almost yelled the last part. I was surprised to say the least that he would be mad because I take my luggage to my room and walked over here.

"Sorry" I than looked around his office which was like any other bookcases full of books, awards, pictures, two chairs in front of his desk and a maple desk with pictures on it. That was when I noticed my brother standing next to cadet Smith. I couldn't hold in my excitement to see Alex again. I ran to him jumping on him so that my legs were wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Alex!" I yelled after we hugged for a minute my dad decide to ruin in.

"Isabella Marie Volturi!" he yelled I mumbled a s sorry."Fine."

"Okay Cadet Smith , Felix and Demtri you are dismissed you can go to Riley, Blake." I said turning to them with my feet firmly on the ground.

"Yes ma'am, Sir" Cadet Smith said leaving.

"Okay Isabella Spill." Felix, Demtri, Alice, & Rose all said in unison.

"What?" I asked innocently going to hug my dad, "Hi dad."

"Don't what us?" Everyone yelled and I do mean everyone including dad and Alex. I just shrugged sitting down next to Blake who was now sitting in the chair.

"Isabella what did you do?" Dad asked.

"She smacked Blake and didn't got a word yelled at her and he mumbled a sorry to her!!! How did you do that?" Alice said answering for me.

"You what? Really wow my sister has upper reign on men around here well on some men! Ha ha ha!" Alex laughed.

"Bells that is good but how did you get Blake to do that? Come on Blake I thought you were one of my toughest juniors," Dad said sounding happy.

"I an sir, its just you know," Blake started. "Come on Bells tell them I'm not a whimp like their thinking!" he whined.

"Oh you know your not a wimp. Just because you couldn't beat me on those contests we had on our date doesn't mean you're a wimp." I heard everyone gasp by what I said, I never told anyone that me and Blake dated last summer and found that friendship is the best road for us. I didn't tell anyone because we only went on three dates. Angela was the only one that actually knew this.

"You dated Blake and didn't tell us!" All of them screamed Alice and Rose looked hurt but I knew I couldn't tell them.

"Isabella Marie Volturi you are so grounded!"

"But dad nothing happened its fine we're like brother- sister!" I yelled back. "Come on Aro Chill OUT!" I didn't realize what I was saying until it left my mouth. "Shit" I mumbled so low no one could hear.

"Isabella Marie we will talk later," dad take a deep breath before going on. "Blake except to met with me later too."

"Yes, s-sir" Blake stuttered.

"Anyway what I wanted to tell you about is your schedule and status at school." Aro was being calm now, "Okay here is your schedule and here at this school ends at 5pm after that dinner is at 6pm we as a family have dinner every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday and once in a while on special occasion. You will be known as Captain Volturi Advance Junior class, you know very few people get to be called that."

"Woah! Back this train up, why does she my younger sister get to be in advance Junior class and called captain is unfair?!" Alex screeched.

"Hey I'm only what 2 minutes younger than you?" I said kind of mad.

"I'm 10 minutes older so there!"

"You two knock it off!" Alice yelled. Pretty soon everyone was yelling at each other.

"OUIET!" Dad yelled. Everyone shut their mouths immediately looking at dad than mumbled a sorry. "Okay everyone is dismissed except for Bell, Alex, Alice, Rose. " Everyone left that was suppose to guessing back to class. "Okay Alexander behave! Your sister has three black belts or at least almost three black belt in material arts and can almost take everyone down even some seniors. Plus she is a straight A student while you are barely passing. Oh Bell you will tutor your brother that is part of your punishment." Aro said talking on about how I can help him and that. "Okay I guess the last part is that in your class you will be more of a teacher's aid or a teacher than a student one minute," Dad went to his phone doing speaker phone to talk to the secatary "Mrs. Cope can you get Mrs. Heart over here now," 'yes' "Thanks" than he turned back to us "Okay its 1:30pm so Alex go to class, Alice Rose go talk to Jane about Bella doing cheerleading. And Bella your going to meet the second toughest teacher the one you work with. " Everyone else left leaving me and dad alone I felt like I was going to get detention. My dad filled me in on some teachers and that but after a few minutes there was a knock at the door, my dad opened it.

"Oh Mrs. Heart I would like you to meet—"

"Bella" Mrs. Heart said sounding very familiar.

"Um….. Is that you Amanda, Amanda Lee wow Heart so you married John Heart I'm so happy for you!" I said hugging her.

"Yea I can't believe you're here in the beginning of October. What did you do get kicked out of school?" I filled her in on what happened quickly, "I'm so sorry Bells."

"It's okay Mandy I'm fine anyway should we get to that meeting with the seniors dad."

"Yea," we started all walking to training building #3, "So how do you two know each other."

"Major I watched over her with the seniors for a Hiltop project 2 years age Major you had another meeting with the President at Christmas? After that we got pretty close." Mandy answered.

"Oh right. What's that noise?" Major dad asked. We shrugged.

"Oh no that's my class." Mandy stated we stood their listening to three boys yelling trying to get them to do what they were told. And three boys close to the door were talking about some girls I learned closer to the door as did dad and Mandy so we could hear.

"Oh did you see the captain and co-captain of the cheer team yesterday at the footballs pre-games. Man I wouldn't mind tapping Rosalie or that Alice chick." One with a baby face and blonde hair said.

"Yea that would be nice," Two other boys said. "Only thing is that their Major's nieces."

"Yea so true but didn't they seemed worried and the seniors seemed off today too." One of the boys said that had dark hair and was lean.

"Oh well they can be weird all they want as lang as they look like that I could so tap that."

By the look on my dad's face he wanted to murder them and so Mandy and I . I was in shock though I can't believe the boys would say such things my dad has always made sure the boys would learn respect for women no matter the age. "Dad don't" my dad didn't listen "Dad be nice!" I hissed. My father told me to stay here and wait I heard Major yelling at the class to be quiet Mrs. Heart went in with him.

"When my d—" I cut him off I ran right to him. I whispered 'Don't you dare say daughter' then I backed away and faced the class I sow some of the boys mouths drop and eyes bug out. I then remember what I was wearing Alice forced me to change for a pixie she is pretty dang strong plus the help of Rose and Blake 'those Traitors' I lost. I looked down to see dark daisy duke shorts, a dark military green tank top that showed my figure too much for my liking, and dark green etines. Alice is going it DIE!

"I thought I told you to stay out there," Aro brought me back with his hiss at me but covered it as annoyance. Oh well nothing I can do about the clothes now I'm sure my father noticed as well for the first time.

"But—" I was about to begin but I heard a whistle coming from the three boys that are really horny today.

"No but's get out Now!" Aro yelled.

"No!" I yelled back I heard whispers saying 'is she aloud to do that?' and 'What is Major going to do?' I than walked up to my fuming dad hugging him I whispered "Go outside and cool It. I can handle this I have dealt with worst, Now go!"

I pulled away and turned around. While my dad stocked out of here pissed Mrs. Heart ran up to me saying "You know you are so totally grounded Right? And I going to make sure he's okay?"

"Fine and seriously what's new?!" I said loud enough for dad to hear in the hall. I waited for the door to be mostly closed. "So you are the wimps that they call Advance Junior training. Wow!" I said sarcastically.

"Hey baby why don't you come here and we make out?" I heard my dad struggle against Mrs. Heart. So I hurried on with my plan.

"No I don't take orders I give them!" I snapped.

"Oh yeah I bet I could change that. You can't be any older or stronger than me you're a girl." Him and his friends or followers laughed. " I'm sure you won't get better than me."Blake walked in just as he said this. 'oh my god can today get any worst knock on wood.'

"Um its time to go," Blake said looking murderously at the boys.

"Okay thanks babe," I went up to him and whispered "Follow my lead." I got on my tippy toes so that I could kiss him it was innocence yet convincing. I want to show the boys I can sure in the heck can take care of myself.

**Thats all I have typed so far!! I'll update Soon I promise After Finals this week and my LAST 3 DAYS of SCHOOL WOO YEAHH!!!!! PLease Review!!!**


	3. Seniors

**Here's the Third Chapter Hope you like!!!! I'll Try to add the forth soon!!**

**Bella POV(Recap)**

"No I don't take orders I give them!" I snapped.

"Oh yeah I bet I could change that. You can't be any older or stronger than me you're a girl." Him and his friends or followers laughed. " I'm sure you won't get better than me."Blake walked in just as he said this. 'oh my god can today get any worst knock on wood.'

"Um its time to go," Blake said looking murderously at the boys.

"Okay thanks babe," I went up to him and whispered "Follow my lead." I got on my tippy toes so that I could kiss him it was innocence yet convincing. I want to show the boys I can sure in the heck can take care of myself.

**Bella POV**

"What are you DOING?!! Cadet Matthew's out NOW!!!" Mrs. Heart yelled then turned to me. " We will talk later" I was going to protest, "go Now!!" I nodded feeling guilty for getting Blake in trouble. I walked right up to the baby face blue eyed boy**.(A/N guess WHO??)** "I'm your worst Nightmare." I said loud enough for every one to hear.

I left after that finding an angry dad and a Blake doing push-ups "Um…. Sorry about that guys," my dad looked at me in his eyes I could see love and hurt. I know I hurt him by disobeying and not including him in my personal life enough. And I could tell that he loved me and cared so much for me."Blake get up."

"No Major said I need to do 200 push-ups for kissing you."

"But I kissed you," I looked at dad," Dad or should I call you Major Volturi, since everyone including Alex calls you that I kissed HIM!"

"No I thought we talked about what you can and can't call me," we started going to one of the gyms leaving Blake behind."You can call me dad , or Major dad nothing else, nothing more." We were in the gym and I noticed the guys mouths drop open 'man what's up with all the guys around here.'

"Okay everyone settle down and close your mouths." Aro started talking about stuff in school and all that, I noticed an evenople with my name on it in the sit next to me. I open it and inside were my schedules the first was my general schedule.

Isabella Volturi

6:00am- wake up(Alice will wake you earlier most likely)

6:30am- Breakfast

7:00am- Cheer practice (first class for the Academy)

8:20am- School starts (for the Prep school)

2:00pm- School ends (For the prep school)

2:30-Junior adavance training

4:30pm-Classes end **(A/N I know I said it ends at 5 but that seemed 2 late 4 school 2 end)**

6:00pm- dinner(only when not eating with family)

10:30pm- Lights OUT!

Great!!! I have a curfew not! I'll get out of here some day. I decided to look at my class schedule.

Isabella Volturi

Locker 333

Combo. 22-33-30

Classes

7:00-8:00am- cheerleading practice- upper gym

8:15-9:15am-math- Mr. Green- room 34

- room 2

10:25-11:25am-Biology-Mr. Colton-room 21

11:25-11:55am-lunch

12:00-12:55pm-manners class-Mrs. Polson

1:00-2:00pm- Fasion & Design- Mrs. Brandon

Crap. I have design crap. This is a joke right."Okay now we ar—"Aro was interrupted by the door opening.

"Sorry Major I was watching Mrs. Hearts class and she had every one even me ran Sir."

"Okay Emmett take a seat next to Bells," he came and sat right next to me. "Okay I want to introduce part of the reason you are all here. I know she's a Junior but she is my baby girl," I felt the stares and the heat in my cheeks. "Isabella Volturi my daughter will be living with me until she graduates, Bell come h—."

"I'm not living here until I graduate I'm going back to Charlie after everything is back to normal!" I yelled hoping Charlie is alright.

"Well until them your living here." He said calmly but I could he was fuming. I mumbled a "Fine" then he continued, "Anyway Bella will be training with the senior class every other day except for tomorrow, she will be known as Captain Volturi, Isabella, or Bella. Understood?" Aro finished.

"Sir yes sir," Everyone said.

"Kay there's only two more tings." I looked at the guy called Emmett surprised that my dad isn't done. "First I want all you to keep an eye out for her you know like make sure no one hurets her or via versa, protect her like she is your younger sister or daughter. Second thing is that she will be working with you for the rest of the day, so you all behave. Good day," Aro excused us but told me and the Emmett person to stay for a minute.

"Yeah dad what you want? Cause I want to show the guys what Bella Volturi is all about!" I said excitedly.

"Okay I'll make it quick I already briefed Captain Cullen. So Bella meet you mew body guard who is going out with Rose. And No Sam, Blake, & Riley do not count on this one they only count at airports and School grounds in some ways."

"But—"

"No buts, and or ifs, Emmett will always be there and once in a while her borthe Cadet Cullen and friend Cadet Hale."

"Oh wait you Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen!" I couldn't help but say.

"Yeah how did you know about Jasper Bella?" Dad asked.

"Uh…uh…. You had their folders out and I snooped!"

"Fine whatever anyway you are excused." With that we all left.

**Thats all I have typed so far!! I'll update Soon I promise i'll write faster it just my computer is stupid and won't work so if i don't add for a while that means it is in the shop sorry!!!!! PLease Review!!!**


	4. screams

**Here's the Third Chapter Hope you like!!!! I'll Try to add the forth soon!!**

**Bella POV(Recap)**

"Oh wait you Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen!" I couldn't help but say.

"Yeah how did you know about Jasper Bella?" Dad asked.

"Uh…uh…. You had their folders out and I snooped!"

"Fine whatever anyway you are excused." With that we all left.

**Edwards POV ( Before the Bella thing)**

"are running 2miles." After that everyone sat down.

Yup even in Advance Junior training we have boys in here that I wonder how the heck they got here.

RING! RING! RING!

"Hello,"

******

"Yes Ma'am"

****

"Right away ma'am."

***

"bye"

Mrs. Heart hung up than turned to the class who were motionless since it is very very bad to be called to the office. "Cadet Edward Cullen, Cadet Jasper Hale come here." Shit!! Please tell me that it is not me. I am so dead my dad would kill me if I get kicked out. Jasper and I made are way down. She than called some one and Emmett came in a few moments later. "Okay class I will be right back and these three are in charge listen to them. Understand?' the she was gone.

"hey Emmett." Jasper and I said in unison.

"hey I hope she hurries." Em said looking a bit nervous.

"why?" I said looking at Jasper who just shrugged.

"well there's a senior meeting today!" he answered.

The class was totally uncontrollable we did everything that we could. But there was nothing that shut them up about a new kid coming and no body knows who it is or why they want to change schools in October. When I thought today's class couldn't get any worst Major barged in looking murderously at everyone especially mike and his group. I know why too! They always talk about girls like they are a piece of meat.

"what-" I tuned him out mostly until I heard "if you even think of doing anything like that when my d-" right when I thought I saw every HOT girl on grounds including the private school I was wrong. In walked the HOTTEST GIRL EVER. She ran in hugging the major saying something because his face fell a little. When she turned around I think she noticed that all the guys were gaping at her. I don't like that all the guys eye's are traveling down her perfectly shaped body that's in a dark military green shirt, daisy duke shorts and dark green camo ethines to go with it.

"I thought I told you to stay out there!" major boomed

"but-"s he was cut off by Mike and his loons whistling making major's face red

"no buts get out now!" he boomed again

"no!" she yelled

"is she aloud to do that?" I whispered to Jasper and Emmett who were still shock. I saw her wonderful lips move but couldn't hear her, but whatever she said major stocked out of the room like a five year old being told you can't have any cookies. I heard Mrs. Heart say something and the mystery said "fine, and seriously what's new?" I tuned out that just mesmerized by how her lips move and how her body moves from one foot to another. I lost my gaze on her when cadet Blake Matthews walked in.

"um its time to go," Blake announced looking very mad at mike. 'I wonder what I miss.'

"okay thanks babe," my angel thanked him. Wait I mean the angel. no not my angel. Yet! She then walked up to Blake stood on her tippy toes and kissed him. It was sweet but daring I wonder how long Blake's known her and hasn't said anything to us.

"what are you doing!? Cadet Matthews out NOW!" Mrs. Heart yelled.

"we will talk later," the mystery girl looked like she was about to protest when Heart yelled "GO NOW!" after that she was out of there in a flash "great going guys you made me look bad in front of major and your new –SHIT I am so dead." Mrs. Heart took a deep breath "Everyone out on the track five miles! Captain Cullen, Cadet Cullen, Cadet Hale come here."

"ma'am yes ma'am," we all saluted

"okay now what happened?" she asked

"well as soon as you left." Emmett started

"the class got out of control we tried stopping the "Jasper stated.

"but the class won because of the over power new person that arrived today," I finished

"got it. Okay well I guess you don't have to run as much. Two miles each and that's you to Captain Cullen." She said dismissing us. After we were done running Emmett took off like a bat from hell late for something or another. Me and Jasper sat there on the benches waiting for the rest of class. While we waited Blake, Riley, Sam and Alex who if youask me all seemed to happy except Alex.

"so is she a good kisser Blake?" Riley joked

"why don't we shut up about the subject or else she will find out and ruin our lives!" Alex said

"how can she ruin our lives? Yours on the other hand I would hide behind daddy if I were you!" Riley joked

"seriously guys I don't want to be caught either. You know how much trouble I am in for her slip up this morning. Plus Alex you are so dead anyways she has him wrapped around her finger." Blake answered sitting right behind us.

"wait are you guys talking about that girl that was in out classroom shouting at major and mike?" I asked looking at Blake and Alex mostly

"uh…yeah why? Riley asked suddenly nervous

"so how much trouble did you get into with major about the kiss this morning?" I asked sine we were OH pretty close friends.

"WHAT?!! You kissed her this morning! WHEN? HOW COULD YOU? I thought she said you two were like brother and sister!" Alex screamed "I am so going to kill you and her!!!" Alex than lunged at Blake but Emmett was there to stop him. Wait..Emmett what the?

"what is going on here? Alexander James Volturi SIT!" someone yelled from behind me making me jump "oh sorry I scared you guys!" she, the angel, said from behind me. I turned around to face her.

******Thats all I have typed so f**ar!! I'll update Soon I promise i'll write faster it just my computer is stupid and won't work so if i don't add for a while that means it is in the shop sorry!!!!! PLease Review!!!


	5. Emmett hurt my fault CRAP

**Here's the Third Chapter Hope you like!!!! I'll Try to add the forth soon!!**

**Edwards POV(Recap)**

"so how much trouble did you get into with major about the kiss this morning?" I asked sine we were OH pretty close friends.

"WHAT?!! You kissed her this morning! WHEN? HOW COULD YOU? I thought she said you two were like brother and sister!" Alex screamed "I am so going to kill you and her!!!" Alex than lunged at Blake but Emmett was there to stop him. Wait..Emmett what the?

"what is going on here? Alexander James Volturi SIT!" someone yelled from behind me making me jump "oh sorry I scared you guys!" she, the angel, said from behind me. I turned around to face her.

**Bella POV(After the senior meeting)**

"So you're the Emmett Cullen I've heard a lot." I said starting a conversation while walking to training.

"Yea and you're the Bella Volturi correct? Rose talks a lot about you!" Emmett answered.

"Yeah I guess but I really don't know how to take my cousins talking about me? Does my brother say a lot too?" I asked getting nervous.

"All good don't worry. And you brother's Alex right?" I nodded, "Nope he doesn't talk that much unless him and this kid named Jacob get into who knows the cooler girl and always seems to end in a tie though."

"They don't do names right because if they do th—" I closed my mouth quickly to finish seeing and hearing my brother.

"—totally going to kill you and her!" Alex screamed.

"Emmett stop Alex NOW!" I ordered just as Alex lunged to get Blake Emmett knocked him to the ground.

"What is going on here? Alexander James Volturi SIT!" I yelled at a struggling Alex making to guys jump. "Oh sorry I scared you guys." I said in a soft sweet voice. Just than they both turned around and I got lost in a beautiful sea of green and my breath hitched.

"Isabella Marie—"Alex started to scream

"Don't you dare Isabella Marie me . What is going on here?" I said calming down.

"Bella please its not what you think!" Sam begged.

"Anyone care to tell me what happened or would you all rather run?" I asked looking straight at Alex, Sam, Riley, and Blake.

"Um…. You see we were…um……," Sam started, "I am going to go to class see ya captain." I watched as Riley followed Sam running to go back to class. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Blake, Alex and the two boys move away like they were about to run.

"Freeze!! Blake, Alexander Major's office. I will be there in a few minutes." I waited until the boys were out of hearing distance to speak again. "Sorry let me introduce myself I'm Isabella…um…. Swan but please cal me Bella. And you are?" I ignored the dirty look I received from Emmett.

"I'm Cadet Jasper Hale ma'am." The blonde hair with pretty blue eyes said.

"And I'm Cadet Edward Cullen, Miss," The handsome bronze haired sea of green eyes said.

"Oh" was all I could get before Emmett cut in.

"Hey Bells I thought you were coming with me not talking to these losers," I gave Emmett a mean look and then he started talking again. "Not saying you guys are losers you know I love you guys. Right Jazzy and Eddie?"

" Yeah we know!" They said at the same time.

"Wait you the Edward Cullen as in Em brother?" I asked feeling a little dumb.

"Yeah," Edward answered nervous.

"And you the Jazz person my cousin always talks about!" I practically screamed, " I totally think you two should go out you two would make a cute couple!"

Jasper gave me a weak smile tan said the most sweetest thing ,"Sorry my eyes are for one person and one person only."

"Really who is that?" I asked my face falling a bit. And I could of thought that I heard Edward and Emmett say 'whipped' but ignored it.

"Well her name is Alex Volturi and she's the Majors niece. I don't want to be dead before I turn 18 if you get my drift, " Jasper answered as my eyes brightened.

"Oh trust me there is one person even worst than Aro and Plus she should just be happy she isn't the Majors daughter." I looked at Emmett, and whispered, "damn she is lucky."

"Oh really?" Edward asked. I just nodded well Emmett laughed.

"Really guys his daughter is –" I elbowed Emmett so hard in the ribs that he doubled over in pain.

"Oh Em I'm so sorry I didn't mean to get that hard."

"Explain that to Rose." Em gasped out and just than my phone started to sing 'so what I'm still a rockstar' by Pink, speak of the devil and she shall appear or in this case she shall call.

"Great Em I totally don't want to deal with her." I said harshly before getting into a soft sweet voice to answer. "Hey Rose."

"Hey Belle " Rose sang.

"You want something?" I asked.

"Yeah to know who your guard is this time. So?"

"Ho right well you might know him?"

"Really who? Who?"

"Just say it all ready!" Edward, Jasper and I heard Alice scream. As Emmett gave me a look saying just-say-it-already.

"Okay ,okay its Emmett Cullen." I whispered.

"What? Really? Let me talk to him!" Rose yelled.

"Well you see I… um…."

"Oh don't worry we will be there in two seconds I see you at the benches. Bye!" the line went dead.

"Hurry Emmett their coming! Please get up do you not know how much trouble I already am in for this morning" I begged. By now Emmett was sitting and getting air in his lungs. But nothing could have prepared me for what was coming……….

******Thats all I have typed so f**ar!! I'll update Soon I promise i'll write faster it just my computer is stupid and won't work so if i don't add for a while that means it is in the shop sorry!!!!! PLease Review!!! I have i ??? for those that read my stories do you think i should add another or not right now.!! as soon as i put the poll up PLEASE VOTE!!!!


	6. Emmett and Medical center

**Here's the sixth Chapter Hope you like!!!! I'll Try to add the seventh soon!!**

**Bella POV (recap)**

"What? Really? Let me talk to him!" Rose yelled.

"Well you see I… um…."

"Oh don't worry we will be there in two seconds I see you at the benches. Bye!" the line went dead.

"Hurry Emmett their coming! Please get up do you not know how much trouble I already am in for this morning" I begged. By now Emmett was sitting and getting air in his lungs. But nothing could have prepared me for what was coming……….

**Bella POV**

"Bella!!! What did you do?" Rose and Alice ran up to Emmett inspecting him for injures, "Jeeze Belle what did you do? Emmett probably has at least one fractured rib and two other bruised ribs." I was surprised that I could do that with my elbow although I think I have a bruise now too.

"Bella I'm sorry but I'm calling Major." Alice took out her phone and started calling my dad.

"Okay see ya later hope I didn't hurt you to bad." I said walking away only making it on the grass in front of the track before being grabbed hard by the upper arms. "Let me go!"

"No!" My dad said making me jump. "You're coming with us." With that I followed or was dragged back to where everyone was and Blake and Alex holding me.

"Okay why are you two here?" I asked annoyed.

"Because dad, I mean Major said we needed to come." I listened to Alex but kept my eyes fixed on my dad who looked madder than before. But I never got in this much trouble before in one day.

"ISABELLA MARIE VOLTURI! In my office right after you help Emmett to the medical center and Rose, Alice come with me you can help." He said turning but stopped, "Oh and Isabella I will accept you to be their in 15 minutes no longer understand?"

"Yes"

"What?" he asked.

"Sir yes sir," I corrected I saw the look Blake gave me and I quickly corrected myself again, "I mean Yes Dad." I watched as Alex, Blake, Alice, Rose and My dad walk to his office. I wait until they were out of sight before turning around to Jasper and Edwards jaw on the floor and Emmett smirking."Em do you think we will need help from them?"

"Yeah on minute, Eddie-poo, Jazzy-waggie come here to kissy world." I laughed as they popped out of shock.

"Whoa your majors' daughter, wow I didn't even know he had a daughter. So Alex is your brother?" Edward asked looking at me as I nodded.

"Wait I thought you said you name was Bella Swan. Oh I get it! Wait if your Aro's daughter who is worst than Aro? Why is it so bad being Aros' daughter?" Jasper questioned as we help Emmett across the track.

"Well if you can tell Em isn't really a new kid I would just met and automatically hang with. His my body guard plus having a body guard, a military dad, a military brother, oh and can't forget my uncles and my step-dad who is a chief of police the dating game is nearly impossible for me here. And how much trouble I'm in I probably won't be able to walk for the next month at least. Oh and Alex isn't just my brother he is my twin." I answered.

"Wow," Edward breathed.

"Yep that's my life oh we're here." I said as we walked in.

"Oh no, what happened?" Mrs. Cook asked then looked at me. "Bella please tell me you didn't fall down the stairs again?"

"No, and I was pushed remember?" She than looked at Emmett.

"First Guard so far?"

"Yeah," The boys answered.

"Well, good so do you know how John is doing?"

"Yeah he said a lot better now that both of his casts are off. He is telling people that either the devils child did it or Major did." I laughed.

"Who's John?" Jasper asked.

"Rose and my ex-boyfriend you see Rose would mostly leave when I came in the summer so he figured he could play both of us But Christmas we always spend together and we were both thinking the same thing. And when he confirmed it I fought with him giving him a broken leg, and a arm to match a few bruised ribs and Rose gave him a broken nose and I'm pretty sure he will not have any kids but other than that nothing."

"Oh don't forget he got a few good hits let me see he gave you a broken wrist, a fractured arm and a few badly bruised ribs. Correct?" Mrs. Cook asked.

"Yeah I guess." I said nodding remembering the punishment I got for fighting.

"No wonder major wants you to have a body guard you sound like that girl Jacob talks about." Emmett boomed.

"Wait what, who is this Jacob kid?" I asked sounding hopeful.

"Oh Jacob Black, anyway you only have about 5 minutes to get to Major your not going to make it." Jasper answered.

"Oh I will thanks see ya later." And I ran to the office and got there with a minute to spare.

******Thats all I h********ave typed so f**ar!! I'll update Soon I promise i'll write faster it just my computer is stupid and won't work so if i don't add for a while that means it is in the shop sorry!!!!! PLease Review!!! I have a ??? for those that read my stories do you think i should add another or not right now.!! as soon as i put the poll up PLEASE VOTE!!!!


	7. Punishments

**Here's the sixth Chapter Hope you like!!!! I'll Try to add the seventh soon!!**

**Bella POV (recap)**

"Wait what, who is this Jacob kid?" I asked sounding hopeful.

"Oh Jacob Black, anyway you only have about 5 minutes to get to Major your not going to make it." Jasper answered.

"Oh I will thanks see ya later." And I ran to the office and got there with a minute to spare.

**Bella POV**

I knocked three times before I heard a come in. When I walked in only the middle seat was unaccompanied. I quickly sat down taking in what was around me. Blake to my right, Alex to my left, Dad in front of me, Alice on his right and rose on his left; Alice and Rose had evil grins on while Alex and Blake had grimaces on their faces.

"Uh…. Hi" I started nervously since it was dead quiet.

"Hi, is that all you have to say for yourself. Young lady fighting with your brother and friends is one thing but dating and hurting Emmett is another thing. Plus I thought we discussed what you can ad can not call me, I am you father and I want you treat me as such."

"Yes dad," I breathed maybe this won't be so bad.

"Oh and NOW for you punishment every Monday and Wednesday after dinner you will tutor Alex in the library. Also on every Tuesday and Thursday instead of being with Mrs. Hearts class you will be with the senior class. Also in two weeks we are having a paintball war. Advance Junior vs. Seniors you are on the senior team." I breathed a sigh of relief to quickly. "And for hurting Emmett I decided that Rose and Alice are picking your punishment for that but girls no longer than a month got it? Also Alice I know that you and Jasper like each other so we meaning your parents, uncles and me have decided that you can go out with him."

"Yeah okay now Bells me and Rose have come up with the perfect punishment. You have to go to Miami, Florida go shopping anywhere we want and you get everything WE want you too. Than come back to California and us three are going to help aunt Heidi at fashion week. Also we get to play Barbie Bella anytime for a month." Alice finished with one of the biggest smiles on.

"No if I have to do the fashion week than you guys only get one week of Barbie Bella," I argued.

"Three Weeks," Rose tried to compromise.

"One week," I shot back.

"Fine two weeks of Barbie Bella and fashion week is my final argument."

"Fine,"

"Deal," We said at the same time.

"So dad when's dinner also when does my punishment start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow and we won't be having dinner until Tuesday your uncles and I have some meetings we have to attend so we will be back Monday morning. Ad Bell you WILL listen to Emmett at all times or a cadet he puts in charge of you, you understand me? Because if I fid out anything you will live with Aunt Heidi and Uncle Alec you hear me?"

"Y-yes I hear you loud and c-clear d-dad." I stuttered thinking of Heidi and Alec let's just say Heidi is worst than Rose and Alice combined and Alec is worst than Aro, Causis, Marcus combined.

"Good and I love you baby girl."

"Love you too."

"Hey what about me I'm your son?" Ale complained standing up.

"Yea I love you too. But isn't it the brother that is suppose to keep the sister safe ad under control not the other way around."

"Yes but never mind your going to win." Ale sat down.

"Okay well here is you keys. A key for my office, Mrs. Hearts classroom, the house, your locker, ad the supply closet. Have fun, and good lunch tomorrow!" Major said giving me the keys and waling out the door.

"So what Now?" I asked cofused.

******Thats all I h********ave typed so f**ar!! I'll update Soon I promise i'll write faster it just my computer is stupid and won't work so if i don't add for a while that means it is in the shop sorry!!!!! PLease Review!!! I have a ??? for those that read my stories do you think i should add another or not right now.!! as soon as i put the poll up PLEASE VOTE!!!!


	8. Fight at dinner

**Please review and READ!!**

**Bella POV (recap)**

"Okay well here is you keys. A key for my office, Mrs. Hearts classroom, the house, your locker, ad the supply closet. Have fun, and good lunch tomorrow!" Major said giving me the keys and waling out the door.

"So what Now?" I asked cofused.

"Now it's time to go see Emmett and you can apologize to him. Also you will tell him that you will listen to Him!" Rose said icily. I was kind of scared of Rose when she was like that and try not to fight.

"Okay," I said in a small voice. We all got up and started heading to the Medical Center.

"Hey guys we're going to dinner have fun, behave Bella you don't want dad to reconsider you punishment."Blake and Alex said before heading to the mess hall. We finished the walk over to the medical center and up to a Emmett who was watching the football game waiting for us.

"Hey Emmy-bear how you feeling no broken bones right?" Rose's face was laced with worry and concern.

"No, no broken bones just some bruised ribs," he soothed Rose.

"Well good and guess what? My uncle and father said Alice and Jasper can go out how great is that. Plus Bella has something to say." She said in a firm tone telling me to not back talk and get it over with.

"Yeah Em I'm so sorry I hurt you, but I did warn you did I not?" He nodded so I continued, "I just want to say I am sorry and that I will," cough "listen" cough, "most of the time."

"What I didn't hear that?" He said smugly, while Alice elbowed me in the back.

"I said that I will listen _most_ of the time." I said in a small voice.

"Okay well, why don't we go eat dinner." Em suggested.

"Fine but Alice and I need to change out of our school clothes we'll met you in there." Rose answered.

"I want to change too." I said but Alice and Rose gave me the death glares.

"You are not changing that outfit you just changed when you got here and I approve of this outfit, so go to DINNER or ELSE!" Alice hissed.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Good," Alice and Rose smiled.

"Well I'll wait for you girls so lets go," Emmett said wrapping an arm around Rose.

"Do you think it's a good idea to let her out of your sight Em?" Alice questioned.

"Oh I'll be on my best behavior," I said in a seriously sweet voice. All three of them rolled their eyes and said 'you better be' before I headed to the mess hall.

When I got in the mess hall I noticed nothing changed. I got in line and got food and was looking around with only being noticed by the seniors and my brother & his friends. I saw the football, baseball, & basketball players all sitting in the groups. Then I saw a dark skinned boy with black eyes with matching black hair at the basketball players table. I walked up to the table. I walked up to the table I was right behind Jacob now. I put my tray right next to his and every eye in the room I swear looked at me when I said, "Do you mind if I sit here?" Everyone looked shocked.

"Hey you, why don't you come and sit by us?!" someone yelled. Causing Jacob to look at me and when he did he jumped straight for me.

"Bells I can't believe its you!! What are you doing here at an all boys school?" he said hugging me like I would disappear.

"Jake…can't… breathe…." I gasped out.

"Sorry, sit down!" He was excited I could tell. I quickly sat down and motioned my head to the other guys that were staring, for Jake to introduce them. "Oh my bad, this is Eric, Dillon, Brad, Jason, Jared, Austin, Andrew, Kade, and Ryan oh and me Jake but you knew that."He said the names going counter clockwise so Ryan, Jakes best friend here was sitting net to me. I looked at Jake and punched his arm so hard that he winced. "Hey what was that for?"

"For being cocky remember idiot." I answer cocking an eye brow before turning back to the table who were all in shock. "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan but call me Bella."

"Hey" all the guys replied before digging into their dinner which looked like we're having hamburgers.

"So Bells what you doing here? Is everything alright?" Jake questioned.

"No didn't you talk to your dad?" He shook his head no, "Talk to Angela?"

"No I was going to call tonight after dinner. So what's up? Why you here?"

"Well Charlie and Renee got in a car wreck and Renee died immediately, and Charlie is still in the Hospital." I said looking away so tears that were at the brim of my eyes wouldn't go down. I saw Alex and some seniors looking at me and Alex started to get up. "I'm here because Charlie sent me here to live with my dad and brother." I looked back at Alex and motioned him to sit down but the seniors didn't know what was going on.

"I'm so sorry! Is Charlie going to be alright?" Jake asked clearly worried.

"Yea I thing so Billy is going to keep an eye on him. " My nerves were starting to calm down knowing someone was there for him.

"That's good I can't believe he would send you down here though that's just NOT him." Jake exclaimed.

"I know but he didn't want to fight with my dad, and the state Charlie is in I don't blame him. But my father was mad and arguing with Charlie about me staying in Forks so here I am," I smiled.

"Bella what are you doing your suppose to sit with us!!" Some senior I saw earlier say.

"No! I can sit anywhere I want! Isn't this a school? Because I think in school lunch or in this case DINNER you don't have a sitting chart do they!" I raised my voice an octave.

"No but you-" He was cut off by another senior.

"We don't care just come on!" A senior name Rick said, Coming up to grab me.

"Don't you DARE put a finger on me." I sneered.

"Don't EVEN get close to her, Rick!" Jake yelled standing up.

"Don't tell me what to DO CADET BLACK!" Rick spat. "Come on Bella lets go sit down!" I then saw in the corner of my eye Alex running out of the room and Edward trying to get through the crowd of seniors.

"I don't have to do anything you tell me. Your not the BOSS of ME!" that sure got the nerve of all the seniors they started yelling and Blake and them started to yell to and Ryan Jake and me we dishing it out just like them.

"STOP!" I heard being yelled but everyone just whisper yelled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Emmett boomed.

"Shit!" I said a little to loudly.

"Isabella watch you language." Alice, Rose, and Alex hissed at me. CRAP. I only have one word. Crap. Crap. Crap!!

"What the heck is going on?" Emmett boomed angrily.

"They started it," I said pointing to the seniors after Emmett, Alice, Rose, and Alex's eyes all landed on me. "They wouldn't let me sit with Jake and his friends and then they came up and was telling me what to do!" I knew the angry was boiling Rose, Alice, Alex and most defiantly Emmett's.

"That is so NOT true!" A senior yelled.

"Is TOO!" I shot back. Then all the flood gates shattered everyone that was yelling was shouting now. It is an all out variable war. This went on while Emmett disappeared and came back with Mrs. Heart and Mr. Weed with a whistle. I heard the Shrill ring of it being blew and then everyone was quiet and looking ashamed.

"that is quite enough!!!" Mr. Weed shrieked in a voice that scared even me. Mr. Weed is who my dad puts in charge when he is gone. Robert Weed is more of a father to me than my own.

"Okay now what is going on?" Mrs. Heart asked calmly.

"Well I was sitting he—" I was cut off by Mr. Weed.

"Izzy-B is that you?" He sounded surprised. "It is! I would recognize that blush anywhere! Woohoo! It is my Izzy-B!" I was no longer on the ground as I was in his arms and spinning around, I laughed as I saw some very confused faces. Finally after a few minutes I was set back on the ground.

"Okay that is enough fun Robert. So what happened?" Mrs. Heart asked again.

"Why don't you explain why the two toughest drill sergeants got all soft all of a sudden? No offense Mr. Weed, sir, or Mrs. Heart, Ma'am." Jake and Ryan asked clearly confused.

"Well—" I didn't want to finish so I turned away from them and looked at my family including Mr. Weed and Mrs. Heart.

"Bella do you know him? Because if you do I suggest you tell him before your brother or cousins pop and do something you will regret. And we both know that will NOT be good!" Mr. Weed is always the one that helps me either get into or out of TROUBLE. If you know what I am talking about.

"Fine um… Jake I would like you to met Rose and Alice Volturi my cousins. " Alice smiled widely while Rose looked really bored and about to kill. Someone cleared their throat and I saw that it was Alex. "Oh and Jake this is my twin Alexander, or Alex." Alex put his arm around my shoulders. Jake looked thoroughly confused.

"Um… I'm confused your name is Isabella Swan not Volturi." Jake said after a few moments.

"SWAN! Isabella Marie Volturi you have some explaining to do!" Alice, Alex, Rose and Mr. Weed yelled at the same time.

"Okay, okay calm down," Everyone took a deep breathe, "Maybe we should go somewhere else to explain this."

"That sounds good. Attention." Everyone immediately stood at attention. "Seniors, Jake, Ryan, Izzy-B, Alex, Blake, Rose, and Alice come with us. Everyone else sit down and eat! Dismissed."

We all followed Mr. Weed and Mrs. Heart to a History room. Everyone took a sit at desk except the drill sergeants, Alex, the girls and me.

"So Isabella Marie Volturi care to explain why black over there thinks you vast name is Swan." Alex almost sneered at me. "It was that Charlie guy that mom married Right?!"

"Yes," I cringed at the glare and the tone of his voice I have never seen him so made at me before sure at others but never me. "Mom said it would be okay if I went by Swan in Forks so I did. Mom also got my records changed so that I'm Isabella Marie Swan Volturi that way it wouldn't be a lie if I went by Charlie's name instead of my ass of a father." I was getting mad again and as much trouble I'm in it wasn't a good idea to say the last part.

"So Alex is really your brother? And your name is Volturi how could you lie to ME!" Jake sounded really hurt, I felt guilt run up and down my spine.

"I'm sorry… okay? How would you feel if your father was never around? When you come to visit you get assigned a body guard practically a baby-sitter while you hang out with your brother? Heck Mr. Weed is more of a father than my own. So yeah I lied, but I didn't lie exactly I just didn't tell you my full name. Would you really want to go by the name of a father that is never around and when he is around he is trying to get you in karate, and kick boxing anything that teaches self defense. I grew up around military, and police plus my brother and his friends so I learned a lot, but with my aunts, and two girly cousins over there trying to get me into fashion. But well you know how well I like fashion; So what if I went by Swan in Forks, its better than being know as _the_ majors daughter. " I finished anger evident on my face.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to make you mad," Jake than gave me a hug. "So do you go by Swan or Volturi?" he teased making me laugh.

"Volturi," Alex and I said at the same time making me laugh more. "Okay, mow that, that is over can we go Rob?"

"Sorry no can do, we still need to know what happened and discuss your punishment. But I won't call your dad this TIME." Mr. Weed said.

"Okay."

After about an hour of explaining with a few variable fights here and there the seniors, Jake, Ryan, and Blake were all excused to go to bed except Emmett.

"Okay since we're not calling your dad how do we decide Bella's punishment?" Alice asked thinking.

"Well Bells didn't dad say that Emmett is responsible for you until he gets back?" Alex threw in which in return had Alice, Rose, and Emmett had an evil grin.

'Oh no! Today is not my day.' I glared at Alex who in return said goodnight and left. 'Oh he is dead meat!'

"Okay Emmett I'll leave her to you! Behave!" Mr. Weed said and him and Mrs. Heart left leaving me with 3 people from my nightmares.

"Okay since I get to punish you got to let me think." Emmett grinned than grew serious.

"Oh Em, don't think to hard." I let the sarcasm drip in each word.

"Lets head back we do have a BIG day tomorrow." Rose said as her and Alice discussed outfits, hair, and make-up for me, as we all made our way across campus towards our home.

"Okay I know what your punishment is…" I looked at Emmett while he looked down at me.

"You going to tell me or are you letting me off the hook?" I asked pleading with my eyes that it isn't that bad.

"Okay Rose, Alice you listening?" He waited until both girls nodded before continuing, "Well your grounded until Monday morning you are under room arrest tomorrow might after dinner you will stay in your room unless me, Jasper, or Edward, or the girls let you leave and tomorrow and next week your grounded still just not on room arrest which means either Jasper, Edward, or me, or the girls will be with you from the time you get out of school until you ho to bed."

"But—" I was going to interrupt.

"No buts, and,, or if's you will do this or else say hi to Heidi and Alec for me because major gave me their number. So do you understand?"

"Yes sir," I said with dry sarcasm.

"Oh and maybe just maybe we will let you go out Saturday but that is a very big maybe. Now up to your room we go!" Emmett laughed at me.

"Fine," I said stomping up the stairs to my third floor suit. There are four rooms or suits on the third floor Rose is across from Alice their the first two doors then there's my room Next to Rose and across from the guest room. The second floor has four bedroom suits and dads study. Dad, Alex, Uncle Marcus, all have a room for them selves since they are not married and than the last room is Uncle Causis & Aunt Jane's room. While on the main floor you have the family room, living room(with a 72" screen TV), the bathroom, Aunt Heidi & Uncle Alec's room, the game room, the library, the huge kitchen and dinning room, and of course you can't forget the small but still huge indoor swimming pool.

"Goodnight Bells."

"Goodnight y'all" I than went straight to bed.

******Thats all I h********ave typed so f**ar!! I'll update Soon I promise i'll write faster it just my computer is stupid and won't work so if i don't add for a while that means it is in the shop sorry!!!!! PLease Review!!! I have a ??? for those that read my stories do you think i should add another or not right now.!! as soon as i put the poll up PLEASE VOTE!!!!


	9. Breakfast and Headmaster

**Please review and READ!!**

**Bella POV (recap)**

"Goodnight Bells."

"Goodnight y'all" I than went straight to bed.

* * *

The next morning Alice burst through my doors at 5:30 am sharp. "Good Morning, time to rise and Shine!" She sang going in my closest only to come back out with two large shopping bags one from Hollister and one from Aeropostale. "Put this on and hurry we still have things to do."

I grabbed the Aeropostale one that she handed me and headed to my bathroom. I changed into dark green sweats that go to just below my knee, it hugs to my calf right there and a red lacey undershirt with a black T-shirt that has HPHS (Hilltop Prep High School) in red letter to match.

"Okay Al, I'm done can you hurry I want to eat before we go?" I asked as she and Rose bounced in with torture devices.

AN HALF AN HOUR LATER

Finally I was done Rose curled my hair than put it in a pony tail for practice while Alice did make-up it was natural with red eye shadow and black eyeliner with soft pink lip gloss. I looked amazing even if I was only in my cheer practice outfit.

"Okay lets go we need to eat then go to cheer." Alice said while grabbing the Hollister bag that has more than one outfit I'm pretty sure with death traps in there while I nodded and put my gym shoes on and grabbed my backpack we then went to the mess hall.

As we walked in everyone turned to watch us I don't know why we're only wearing things we practice in. But whatever that's when I notice Emmett was by Rose, Jasper, by Alice, and Edward hmm… I wonder if…NO Bella don't! Edward was by me looking umm HOT in his uniform I never really paid that much attention I guess. I was thinking this while we went through the line and followed Rose to the table feeling like I was in a detention center again.

"So what's the plan?" I asked taking a bit out of my apple.

"Well we're going to go to cheer than school across the street then after school we as in Rose and me are going to Heidi's office while you umm…. I don't remember." Alice answered remember while taking a bit of her own apple.

"You are coming back here and going to help Mrs. Heart out than hang with me and the boys till the girls come back so we can eat. Then after that the boys are going to take turns watching you." I gave Emmett a confused which he just returned with a glare. "Don't think I don't know the stories of you sneaking out and stealing Alex's car to go to the beach."

"Thanks Rose like I'll share secrets with you." Which she just gave me that stupid smile. "Plus why do you have to watch me when Causis and Marcus and Jane are here?"

"They're leaving after school, remember to go to some dinner in New York or something?" Rose waved off as nothing, which it isn't their never here. "Anyway we better leave or else we're going to be late for cheer and that won't be good especially since you have to, meet the head master before practice."

"Okay bye guys," I said following Rose as Alice was following me. We walk together with our arm linked together I was of course in the middle, soon we were in front of a door that read:

Headmaster

Mrs. Volturi

We walked in and found my Aunt Jane or their mother sitting in her desk waiting for me. "Hey Aunt Jane," I smiled.

"Hello Isabella take a seat." I hate when people go by my full first name. "You do know that I know what happened yesterday evening the dinner fiasco and I'm not very happy about that." I nodded not saying anything. "Okay well I'm guessing you know that Hilltop Prep is an all girls school and Volturi Academy is an all boys school. So if you noticed boys around they are playing sports, and girls there are there doing detention most likely."

"Yeah so um… your not going to say anything to my dad right?" She gave me a questioning look. "Please don't say anything please…." I begged.

"Okay, okay calm down I'm not going to say anything if you behave and you cook dinner Tuesday I love your chicken."

"Yea , I'll do that promise."

"Good you better get to practice before your late I don't expect to see you for the rest of the weekend." She said giving us hugs.

******Thats all I h********ave typed so f**ar!! I'll update Soon I promise i'll write faster it just my computer is stupid and won't work so if i don't add for a while that means it is in the shop sorry!!!!! PLease Review!!! I have a ??? for those that read my stories do you think i should add another or not right now.!! as soon as i put the poll up PLEASE VOTE!!!!


	10. school

**Please review and READ!!**

**Bella POV (recap)**

"Yeah so um… your not going to say anything to my dad right?" She gave me a questioning look. "Please don't say anything please…." I begged.

"Okay, okay calm down I'm not going to say anything if you behave and you cook dinner Tuesday I love your chicken."

"Yea , I'll do that promise."

"Good you better get to practice before your late I don't expect to see you for the rest of the weekend." She said giving us hugs.

* * *

Cheer practice went extremely well all the girls there were awesome and accepted me with open arms. Then the school day went by quickly with a few teachers embarrassing me and a few trips here and there.

~~~~~~~After the Final Bell~~~~~~~~~~

"See ya later Bells we promised Heidi we would met her at the mall."

"Okay see you tonight bye Ali, Rose," I then walked with Jasper to Mrs. Heart's room. We got there shortly after the late bell rang.

"Okay class you are going to behave especially for our guest-"

"Oh you mean me," I cut her off when I entered the room.

"Yes, but your going to be very good as well." I gave her I'm an angel look so in return she gave me an evil smile. Wait, WHAT??? Evil smile usually she glares but this smile said I know something you don't. "Yeah since your performance yesterday plus my class's actions you will be doing something different."

"What-"

"She's talking about me, I'm going to be teaching or training you maggots today. Sorry girlie but for you to Not say hi after talking to Major was a No-No!" Mr. Weed said form behind me.

"Oh come on for all the love of Chocolate you have to be kidding me." I complained.

"I am very serious here." Mr. Weed replied.

"OMC I can't believe this do you know that I'm not allowed out of my room all weekend unless I have a senior with me and I'm Alice and Rose approved. Can't you cut me a break this once please?" I pleaded with my puppy dog face.

"I guess you don't – Wait I know what your doing no, you are doing it end of discussion." He said firmly.

"Sir yes sir."

"Okay class a-tend hut!" Everyone stood and were at attention before he continued, " Out to the trail for the 3 mile hike, B you can lead."

"Wait who is she and why does she get to lead? I should get to lead." Mike whined, I had to bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Oh my bad," Mrs. Heart said coming behind me to put an arm around my shoulder. " This is-"

"Hey isn't she the one that told off Major, damn that was cool you must be in a shit of trouble," some boy said.

"Cadet Nickels watch you language twice on the course for you." Mrs. Heart snapped, "But yes she is the one and yeah she is in a lot of trouble, but she is Captain Volturi my assistant."

"So you Majors niece too?" that guy cadet Nickels I think asked.

"Um… well sort of …. Sure lets go with that." I answered.

"Isabella answer his question. " some one boomed from behind me scaring the shit out of me but I didn't scream. I turned to see who but came face to …… chest…. Emmett.

"Yes sir, I'm actually Major's or as I call him dad's daughter." I looked back to see everyone slack jawed.

"Wow, " A lot said or "I didn't even know he had a daughter," or my favorite from Mike " That piece of ass came from HIM damn he must have good genes."

"Wow a senior she's actually listens to beside John this is a picture moment." I saw a flash coming from Mr. Weeds phone. "Okay after the trail go to the course. B you will lead with, " Mr. Weed looked at Emmett to pick.

"Edward, you and Edward will lead the class. Don't forget to keep an eye on her. " Emmett answered than turned on his heels to head to class. I stuck my tongue out at his retreating figure, like the mature 17 year old I am.

"Hey none of that missy I will give you detention. " Mrs. Heart said.

"yeah, yeah what is new? Any way back to business, A-tend hut! Lets Move!" With that said Edward and I began the slow jog out to the trail than picked up our pace to a ran, was use to sprinting at least 2 miles so this was a piece of cake for me. 10 minutes in with heavy breathing the only noise I had to look back and see if they were still there.

I noticed that Edward was keeping pace with me, but the closest runner was a good 30 to 40 feet behind us, I didn't about 6 other students in the class, " Maybe you should slow down, they are really far back."

"Probably they aren't the fastest runners you know." Edward said beside me, I slowed into a jog with Edward following suit.

"Dang your class is slow, who's the fastest?" I asked.

"I'm the fastest with Jasper right behind me." He answered, I looked back again and I didn't see Jasper.

"Where's Jasper than I don't see him?" I asked.

"Being the tail making sure no one is left behind."

"Got it." With that we lapped back to silence, we didn't talk there was nothing to be said. About 15 minutes later we were down, cooling down and stretching as the rest to the guys finished. It was another about 10 minutes before everyone was done with the run.

"Captain Volturi," I turned to the senior that called me, "Officer Heart, and Weed, told me to tell you to run class, and report to them later, also Captain Cullen wanted me to tell you to stay with Edward and Jasper until Alice, and Rosalie come home."

"Fine, thank you tell them I'll report to them in Major's office, Dismissed." I said.

"Wow you guys are the saddest bunch of military trained kids I know, and they call you guys advanced more like preschool!" I couldn't help but say.

"What are we doing now cap.?" Jasper asked me.

"Everyone on the course NOW! Nickels twice for you!! GO! Go!" I yelled scaring some but they moved and started doing the training course.

******Thats all I h********ave typed so f**ar!! I'll update Soon I promise i'll write faster it just my computer is stupid and won't work so if i don't add for a while that means it is in the shop sorry!!!!! PLease Review!!! OKay i have great news those of you who read my Angel story i have good and bad news.

**I got in a reck on Aug. 29 and i messed up my knee pretty badly well i don't have the surgery!!! YAH!!! any way bad news i have been having problems again with my computer and anyway it deleted everything to the story Angel i had another chapter ready to add and now i have to rewrite EVERYTHING!! I'm so so sorry!!! I am writing like crazy!!**


	11. dinner, moive and Sleeping with Edward

**Please review and READ!!**

**Bella POV (recap)**

"Wow you guys are the saddest bunch of military trained kids I know, and they call you guys advanced more like preschool!" I couldn't help but say.

"What are we doing now cap.?" Jasper asked me.

"Everyone on the course NOW! Nickels twice for you!! GO! Go!" I yelled scaring some but they moved and started doing the training course.

* * *

It took about an hour to finish although I got done the fastest, followed closely by Edward. Once everyone was done I told them to hit the showers and go to dinner.

"Well Edward you go and shower and go eat, I'm going to head home and do the same." I told him when we were alone.

"Nope, I'm either going with you or your coming with me, I don't want to die by Emmett or Rose." He answered.

"Fine, they are scary they are prefect for each other. You can shower and eat dinner with me back at my house." I told him.

"Okay I guess that could work let me go grab some clothes real quick." With that he was off to his room as I walked back to the house.

I got in and started dinner, I decided that since it would be probably the four of us, I cooked my famous chicken and cheesy shells. Once I put the chicken in the oven, there was a knock on to door before some one walked in.

"Hey,"

"Hey Edward," I said walking past him, "Come lets shower, you can use the guess room next to mine."

With that I showed him were the room is, and quickly went to my room stripping and jumping into the shower. When I got out I put on my boxer shorts and a plaid blue flannel pair of pajama pants and a blue tank top, throwing my hair in a messy ponytail. With a once over in the mirror I was happy and booked down the stairs in to the kitchen to finish dinner. I was just putting two full plates of food on the island bar, when Edward came in wearing blue flannel pajama pants, and a grey U.S. Army t-shirt. Can you say sexy! Man with his body and those clothes SEXY!!!

"Hey, dinner is done," I said sitting on a bar stool, he took the one next to me.

"It smells good," I nodded and waited for him to eat a little of it, "This is really g-good!"

"Thanks, my moms recipe." With that we finished eating in silence, I couldn't figure out why but I felt strangely comfortable with him.

"Do you want to watch a movie and than head to bed?" I asked putting the dishes in the dishwasher and the leftovers in the fridge.

"Sure why not?" he answered.

We than headed to the theatre room over by the indoor pool, we decided to watch 'Step Up' and make popcorn. We sat on the love seat together both angling away from one another, but half way through the move I remember moving onto a very comfy pillow and falling asleep.

***** NEXT MORNING******

I heard some giggling and a chuckle or two and I'm pretty sure I heard a snap of a camera. I just want to snuggle deeper into the comfort of my pillow; my pillow is so comfy, and warm, and it has a soothing sound thump…thump…. Thump…. Wanting me to fall to sleep again. I wrapped my arms around it tight willing myself to fall asleep. Suddenly something snuggled deeper in my hair and tightened around my waist. I better see what is going on.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, I was still in the movie room, and there was Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice. And in Alice's hand there was a camera.

"Hey whats going on? What time is it?" I asked groggily rubbing my eyes.

"Oh nothing!" Alice sang in that oh-i-know-something-you-don't-how-cute way.

"Uh… okay," I gave them the eye, "What's the plan for today?"

"Well we decided that we are going to go to Florida to go shopping with the boys, Alex isn't coming though he has detention today, but we are going to leave in like 3 hours!"

"Well I'm going to go get ready than since, I don't think you will let me stay behind."

"Not a chance!" Rose sang this time.

"Whatever, " I tried to get up but something pulled me done, "what the?" I turned to see Edward sleeping with his arms around me, I felt my cheeks flame red realizing he was my pillow. "Edward- Edward time to wake up!" I pushed hi slightly but he didn't move.

"That is so cute!" Rose gushed.

"Bells you should kiss him awake!" Alice said aiming the camera again.

"Why?" I asked.

"He won't wake up on Saturday's until after noon and it is only 7:30 in the morning, unless you want me to go get a bucket of water your stuck." Jasper explained and I got an evil smirk on my face.

"Well than you can either get the bucket or I'm staying here for the shopping trip!" I squealed, yes I know I actually squealed.

"Okay." Emmett was about to leave but stopped at Rose's words.

"Don't you dare mister or else, you will be on ice literally, and you will ruin both the couch and Bella's pajamas." Rose said icily, I rolled my eyes.

"So Bells hurry and wake your man, that way we can eat and be on our way," I groaned.

"Do I have to?? I mean I did just met the guy," I asked unsure, "Isn't it a little to rushed??"

"Yes you do and trust me I have one of my feelings about you two it will be okay!" Alice chirped. I sighed "yes I want a picture!"

I wander how if his lips are as soft as they look, one way to find out. I kissed lightly on the corner of his mouth making him twitch so that he was coming around.

"Come Belly bean kiss him, kiss him!" Rose chanted with Emmett, Jasper and Alice joining in.

I sighed and smiled, I leaned in making sure out of the corner of my eye that Alice was ready, although I think we will be moving too fast I trust Alice, and I want this documented. I looked at his peaceful face once more before I tilted my head slightly, closed my eyes, and put my lips against his, and I was right his lips are soft but still firm. Oh this is heaven his sweet tasting lips started to move against mine, I reacted by putting my arms around his neck locking them there, he reacted by pulling me on his lap and tightening his grip. While he slide his sweet tongue against my bottom lip asking for enterance I opened immediately letting our tongues battle it, out I was only vaguely aware of the others still in the room.

Finally Rose apparently had enough.

"Okay that is enough we wanted you to wake him up not have sex with him," we pulled apart immediately and I looked away blushing at the comment, "You two can kiss all you want on the plan ride we just wanted you to let her go so that we could steal to get ready and then you two don't have to leave each others side till Monday."

"Uh…Rose don't you think you are getting ahead of yourself a little bit." I said turning and leaning against Edwards shoulder.

"I don't think so look how comfy you two look, its as if you two were a married couple," Rose answered.

I looked at Edward, "I sometimes wander if I was found and brought to this family instead of being born into it," I told him.

"Why do you say that?" He asked looking at me while playing with my fingers.

"I'm the only normal in this family, I'm sorry if they are making you uncomfortable or embarrassed," I said truthfully.

"Eh… its fine, I like kissing you," I blushed at his complement and kissed him. Suddenly I was ripped away from him and dragged to my room, by two freakishly strong girls.

******Thats all I h********ave typed so f**ar!! I'll update Soon I promise i'll write faster it just my computer is stupid and won't work so if i don't add for a while that means it is in the shop sorry!!!!! PLease Review!!! 

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**


	12. Hotel and CIA say what!

**Recap(Chapter 11)**

I looked at Edward, "I sometimes wander if I was found and brought to this family instead of being born into it," I told him.

"Why do you say that?" He asked looking at me while playing with my fingers.

"I'm the only normal one in this family, I'm sorry if they are making you uncomfortable or embarrassed," I said truthfully.

"Eh… its fine, I like kissing you," I blushed at his complement and kissed him. Suddenly I was ripped away from him and dragged to my room, by two freakishly strong girls.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

After they drug me al the way to my room and made me take a shower, wear an outfit I am not loving at all. And sit in a chair for an hour while they poked, ripped, painted and drew on my face and hair. I was finally free but not long enough to celebrate they forced me into the hummer and took off. Apparently we were to met the guys on the plane and not a minute before ugh this sucks I really want Edward to be here with me.

Once at the private jet strip we parked and got out one at a time, Rose is wearing black Capri's and a white surf's up t-shirt with cameo flip-flops and a black flower in her hair. Alice wearing blue daisy duke shorts with a strapless cameo shirt with white 5" high heels. I am unfortunely wearing a black t-shirt that says 'I may look like a girl but I can kick your ass' with a short cameo skirt with 2" black peep toe heels. My hair was in lose curls with a white and black flowers clipped in my hair, my make was done lightly which I am happy for.

Once I stepped on the plane I saw that the boys' mouth dropped open with shocked faces.

"Wow!" Was all that came out of there mouths, finally Edward got up and hugged me. "You look….wow!"

"That bad…" I said.

"No you look great! Beautiful!" he answered sitting us down for the 10 hour flight to Miami, Florida.

During the plane ride we kissed, played truth or dare, kissed, watched movies, kissed, listened to music, kissed, played video games, kissed, eat lunch and did I mention kissed. Man I love kissing Edward apparently we are going out now, and are boyfriend and girlfriend it is weird but I think I love him.

The plan ride went by quickly, well as quickly as a 10 fight can from LA to Miami. Once we landed we immediately went to a fancy restaurant to eat dinner. Dinner was good and quite fun actually it wasn't anything like what I would expect. After that we headed to the hotel that Alice booked for us, than tomorrow we would shop from 7 am until 11 am to head home.

"Okay so I figured out the rooms; we got 3 joined rooms( there is a door that leads to the next room) so I say Emmett and I take the right, Jasper and Alice take the left, and Edward and Bella take the middle room. Okay good NIGHT!!!" Rose ordered us to bed and Edward dragged me to the room.

"Okay do you want the shower first?" Edward asked me. I nodded and mumbled a thank you. I grabbed my toiletries and pajamas before heading to the bathroom. I quickly showered and changed into my comfy pajamas, brushing my teeth and washing my face before walking out of the bathroom to let Edward use it.

"Edward it is all yours," I watched as he grabbed his stuff and went into the bathroom. I looked around the room and noticed that there was only one bed, a queen sized bed, a big TV 32" with a stand, two night tables with lamps, and a desk with a leather chair. It is a nice room and I didn't mind that there was only one bed it wasn't like Edward and I haven't slept together before. And no I don't mean having sex I'll wait for that till I am married.

I laid down on the bed and turned the TV on to 'parental control' on MTV as I waited for Edward to come to bed. Finally he came out.

He seemed nervous as he sat down on the bed not facing me he asked, "You don't mind sharing a bed do you? If you don't than that is understandable, I don't want to make you uncomfortable and if you…." I had to cut him off so I kissed him he was rambling way too much.

"Edward you need to stop rambling, I don't mind I promise we did sleep together last night remember, while you might not remember since I had to um… wake you up but s…." I was cut off by a kiss.

"Now look who is rambling, you know I really like you." He told me with another kiss. "We should get to sleep we do have to wake up at like 6 in the morning because of that crazy cousin of yours."

"Hey it isn't my fault that I am related to them it is just the deal I was handed. But you got to admit that it is a pretty good hand minus the fact of who I am related to."

"Yea I guess goodnight Bells," With that he kissed my sweetly for a few minutes. That is what made my night and I fell into a peaceful sleep dreaming of the guy next to me.

Suddenly we were woken up. I looked at the time it read '5:05 am' I looked at Edward and looked at the door.

"Ok I know my cousins are crazy but this is even early for them; especially when we do not have school." I told Edward.

"I'll get it." He offered I nodded and he got up and answered the door I stood in the room a few feet away from the door.

"Hello Mr. Cullen, is Ms. Volturi in here?" Asked a guy in a CIA uniform.

"Yes I am right here, please come in," I motioned for him to come in and Edward was by my side as soon as he closed the door. "And if I may ask who are you and what do you want?"

"Ah I knew that you were one to get straight to the point, they also told me to make sure I stay away from that temper of yours." I felt a little confused why would he be told about me I didn't do anything wrong did I? Well except for the few violations of the law back in Forks.

"What why were you told about me? I didn't do anything. You aren't here for that um… thing I did in Forks are? If you are please, please don't tell my dad I am in so much trouble as it is!" I was a little panicky.

"What did you do in Forks?" Edward asked from behind me with his arms rubbing my arms up and down trying to calm me.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all. So the reason for you visit at 5 in the morning is?" I rushed.

"Oh yes, um no we are willing to forget your record and sponge it so that it is no more," he said.

"And what is the catch Mr.? You never said your name sir," Edward said.

"Oh where are my manners I am Agent Keller I am here to ask you on a mission involving the CIA and you are more than qualified to complete it. Your father is already aware of it and expected it, you and Mr. Cullen are expected to do this mission." Agent Keller told us.

"So my father said he wanted and expects me doing this sir," he nodded, "What about school and shopping trip with my family?"

"Oh if you except this assignment than you will need a new outfits for it. As you will be undercover and as for school you will not have to worry there will be tutors for you when you return, So will you do it?"

"Sure why not," Edward answered looking are me I shrugged.

"I guess its better than being on the cheer team." I answered.

"Well this is great you are to not speak a word of this to anyone here is a list of what you need, and we will see you at the airport at noon. It is good that you two know each other, well I better be on my way you will be briefed on everything you need to be late. "He walked to the door and than turned around as if he forgot something.

The next thing he said was, "Have a good day Mr. and Mrs. Cullen…" and disappeared through the door, I looked at Edward with a horrified look on my face……


	13. Getting ready by SHOPPING!

**Recap(Chapter 12)**

"I guess its better than being on the cheer team." I answered.

"Well this is great you are to not speak a word of this to anyone here is a list of what you need, and we will see you at the airport at noon. It is good that you two know each other, well I better be on my way you will be briefed on everything you need to be late. "He walked to the door and than turned around as if he forgot something.

The next thing he said was, "Have a good day Mr. and Mrs. Cullen…" and disappeared through the door, I looked at Edward with a horrified look on my face……

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Okay what just happened, I have to lay all this information out.

CIA guy came asked us on a mission. Check.Dad knows and expects me to do this mission. Check.I don't have to go to school or be on the cheer team. Check.We have to buy all new outfits for this mission. Check.And the Guy just said 'good-bye Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Check

Yup my life is officially wacked up. My dad practically just told me to drop out of school, spend a bunch of money on clothes, and oh by the way you are married. Congratulations! Great, thanks dad, except my dad was not the one to tell me this it was a complete stranger that told me I am married and a high school drop out practically!

Great! My life is perfect! NOT!!!!!!!!!!

"Bells? Bella? Bella?" I heard someone ask but I could not responded yet I was still too far into the shock still. "BELLA?????"

"What?" I asked coming out of my trance to see a worried but somewhat relieved Edward. "What did I miss? Cause I think I was having a very strange dream."

"It was no dream Bells. You and I are now married but remember we can not tell the others this! And holy shit I can't believe this!" Edward exclaimed.

"Watch your language young MAN!" I scowled at him. "And yea I know, think about it we are practically told we are high school drop outs and married!"

"Yea what's next you being pregnant? " Edward asked I stared at him wide-eyed.

"Are you suggesting that I should get pregnant Mister?" I asked staring at him with a blank face. I watched him struggle for the right answer to that question, but he was save by the…. Well pixie.

"Good Morning!" Alice sang as she barged in not bothering to knock, but stopped as she saw us in deep conversation. "Well ain't you two up a little early, usually I have to pry you out of bed."

"Yea, I guess we, well I got an interesting call from dad and he sent me this," I handed her the paper that Agent Keller gave us, it is a list of everything that we need for the mission. "Edward and I are getting escorted to DC to met up with him, blah, blah I tuned him out after a few seconds, " I continued at the confusion on their faces, "You know how he and I don't see eye to eye so I figured since he shipped from my home to California now shipping somewhere else the least I could do is ignore him."

"Oh well, that ain't very nice Isabella." Rose scolded as she walked in with a very tried looking Emmett behind her.

"Well sorry… my daddy ain't around that much, plus the guy I consider more of a father to me is in a hospital in Forks, ok?" I asked getting defensive.

"Whoa calm down Bells," Edward said while wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck, "She was just telling you that you didn't have to e so mean."

"And you aren't forgiven yet mister," I told him while pulling out of his grip and moving away from him.

"What? What am I not forgiven about?" he asked puzzled, as everyone else in the room looked amused and a little confused as to what is going on between us.

"About that thing you said earlier and I am not going to repeat what we were talking about so you will just have to figure it out on your own." I than turned grabbed the clothes Alice and Rose laid out for me and went the bathroom to get ready for the day.

As I took my shower I thought of how this is going to be a long day, finally I let my mind wander and wondered exactly how long we would be gone and if we could pull off being a young married couple and what exactly this mission would do to us and the risk we would be taking.

Finally I was done and dried myself quickly than dressed in dark blue denim short shorts with a white tank top with strappy black heels. I added jewelry, and natural make-up without Alice or Rose's help and with that I was done.

"Wow! Bells you look great, and we didn't help you at all! Dang we are so—" Rose started.

"PROUD!" Alice and Rose screamed at the same time.

"Thanks. Now what is the plan?"I asked as everyone was ready than.

"Okay so here is the game plan," Alice had her poker face on, "we are going to the Dalton Mall and split up in couples, so Em & Rose, Bell & Ed, and Jazz and I for an hour, than we will met up and we will all shop together. "

"But before you go there we need to go the High Line Designer so that we can get you the gowns on this list. And we need to buy new luggage cases, we will give the new ones to Edward and Bells, and we will keep yours because they match, we can't have non matching luggage that is not how things are done. Ok let's get out of here." Rose said the rest of the plan for today.

That is how the day started. The day seemed to drag out and out until I was ready to drop and die right there because I was out of it. Going in and out of stores with more and more bags filled with everything: dresses, shorts, skirts, pants, t-shirts, tank tops, blouses, swimsuits, underwear, bras, night wear (some comfy, some revealing), shoes, and lots of heels, jewelry, hair products, and make-up. The girls had a lot of fun with that they got me every make-up that would go with everything and would look good.

Finally we were packed and at the airport after we grabbed lunch and picked up my three gowns at High Line Designer's. At the airport we waited at the lobby after the security clearing we saw the others to the jet telling them not to worry and that we would be ok and see them later. We sat there for another hour until a guy dressed nicely but causal walked up to us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" He asked.

"Yea but we aren't marr-" I was cut off.

"Of course you are, now our plane is this way. Here are your first class tickets," He gave us our tickets leading us to terminal H9.

"Sir, why are we going to New York, I thought headquarters were in California?" I asked as we got closer.

"All questions will be answered at headquarters, now when you land there will be a car waiting in the name of Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I hope you have a good flight be careful and have fun, and remember you too are married!" He finished just as we got to the tunnel to the plane. We nodded and boarded the flight without a second glance.

This flight was not as much fun as the one to Florida because although we were in first class there were people, mostly disapproving grandparents, and older couples. Although some thought it was nice and that was a relief but I was still nervous and worrying for exactly what this mission will expect from the both of us.

I held Edward's hand the whole time he was reassuring me as much as he could and I took that as relief to know that he would be here for me no matter what. Once we landed I was happy I knew that we would know what is going on soon…

We got our luggage and headed to the pick-up section of the airport once we got there we saw a guy in a suit that looked very official with a sign that read 'Mr. & Mrs. Cullen' we walked up to the guy.

"Hello we are the Cullens," I said to the guy he nodded and helped us with the bags and led us to a limo. We got in and waited for our next stop. I was only about a 30 minute drive from the airport before stopped and were let out.

"Here you go ma'am," The driver handed me two passes with out names on it I hesitated to leave," Don't worry I will be here when you two are let out. And yes I work for the CIA so no worry Mr. Cullen."

We were than told to proceed to the office and we did as we were told. Inside the lobby Alice would have been very proud it was decorated for the modern time and looked very good. That was when I saw Agent Keller walking up to us.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would love to know what your thoughts are on the story!!!**


	14. The mission talk

**Chapter 13(recap)**

"Here you go ma'am," The driver handed me two passes with out names on it I hesitated to leave," Don't worry I will be here when you two are let out. And yes I work for the CIA so no worry Mr. Cullen."

We were than told to proceed to the office and we did as we were told. Inside the lobby Alice would have been very proud it was decorated for the modern time and looked very good. That was when I saw Agent Keller walking up to us. **Chapter 14**

* * *

We were than told to proceed to the office and we did as we were told. Inside the lobby Alice would have been very proud it was decorated for the modern time and looked very good. That was when I saw Agent Keller walking up to us.

"Hello, it is so nice to see you two again. Follow me," We followed him to a meeting room that was filled with about 6 more people 2 of them being women. "No this is our team for this mission as you can tell; Agent Cody Banks head of this investigation."

"Nice to met you sir," I said politely shaking hanks the same went for Edward.

"You too; now as you two now you are going to be a young couple that has just decided to try modeling as a career. There is another set of agents on this mission as you two are the only way to get on the president of the company's good side. You will meet them later on. The two of you will be known as Edward and Isabella Mason and Edward will be 20 and Isabella you are 19 for your own safety. Now it is to my understanding that you two are friends and can act the part." We nodded at this. "So have there been any problems so far?"

"No sir, except the conclusion that Bella and I are high school drop outs we are fine sir." Edward answered, I scoffed at that thinking about his remark when he was processing this in his mind.

"It seems you disagree Mrs. Mason what is the problem?" Agent Banks asked along with everyone's questioning eyes.

"Oh its nothing sir, just remembering something _he_ said this morning." I answered critical.

"And that was? Do you mind enlightens us more?" Agent Keller was now the one to ask the question.

"Oh, nothing just him saying since we are already high school, he suggested that I get _pregnant_." I hissed the last word and once it left my mouth the two girls got moved me away from Edward after they gasped of course. As for the guys they stared wide-eyed and with pity at the Edward.

"Oh well, uh that is a problem than isn't it. What did you say to Edward?"

"I well I didn't think it was a big deal I just asked. And she goes off asking 'Did you just suggest that I get pregnant Mister?'" he asked in a voice that was suppose to be mine but was horrible. "I didn't know what to say I was just thinking of how most high school drop out couples are pregnant."

"Ah I see. Well just for future references and a bit of advice, never suggest a women to get pregnant or is pregnant, an less you are married and want to start a family or you are absolutely sure they are pregnant. Just a bit of advice for you," Agent Banks said looking thoughtful. "But that has given be a great idea. Now if this takes more than 2 to 3 months you will be getting pregnant Mrs. Mason."

I stared mouth tight in a thin line as Edward was wearing a huge grin. My mind reeling in the information that he has just given me.

"Now if you will follow me, "Agent Keller said as he started to walk away. We quickly followed him to a room that reminded me of my family room back at the manor in California. In the small cozy room were two love seats, with two single chairs, a glass coffee table in between the furniture that were facing each other. Inside there was also on one side of room had a long table filled with a coffee machine, a hot chocolate machine, with treats along the table, I noticed that there was a young couple sitting on one of the love seats although you could tell they are older than we are.

"This is Mr. and Mrs. Conwell, " Agent Keller than left.

"Hello dears, My name is Julie Conwell, and this is my husband Richard Conwell. And you are?" Julie asked. She seems very motherly.

"Oh hello, I am Isabella Manson please call me Bella though, Isabella is too formal. And he is Edward Manson my husband I guess," I answered shaking their hands well except Julie pulled me into a hug.

"Oh isn't it great we get to work together, sit, sit lets talk," motioning to the other couch.

We sat and talked for about two hours, about everything that we should expect and what not to do. It was interesting that in those hours we grew close well as close as four strangers can within two hours. While we talked someone came in and gave us a few things. New ids, new passports, cash, credit cards, you now the works, along with a few spy cameras and tracker devices and I can't forget the rings and they look expensive.

"Now you two should go, we will met up tomorrow at the airport we are flying to England." Richard told us in a fatherly manner.

"Ok see you tomorrow good-bye, night." With that we were escorted out and back to the limo which we arrived in. Once we arrived and the hotel we were staying in. We changed and readied ourselves for the next three or so months . Good-bye Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, hello to Isabella Marie Manson.

**Read Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please, Please review!!!!!!!!! I finished 'Angel' and now i only have 'My New Family' and 'Volturi Academy' left to finish..... I am thinking about adding another story but for that to happen i would like to have more feed back!**


	15. Apartment, job and bad news

**Chapter 14(recap)**

We sat and talked for about two hours, about everything that we should expect and what not to do. It was interesting that in those hours we grew close well as close as four strangers can within two hours. While we talked someone came in and gave us a few things. New ids, new passports, cash, credit cards, you now the works, along with a few spy cameras and tracker devices and I can't forget the rings and they look expensive.

"Now you two should go, we will met up tomorrow at the airport we are flying to England." Richard told us in a fatherly manner.

"Ok see you tomorrow good-bye, night." With that we were escorted out and back to the limo which we arrived in. Once we arrived and the hotel we were staying in. We changed and readied ourselves for the next three or so months . Good-bye Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, hello to Isabella Marie Manson.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The next morning we woke up got ready in comfy but good looking clothes as we will be in an airplane most of the day. After we were ready and packed again, we went to the limo that was waiting for us to take us to the airport. Once we got there we quickly made it through customs and on the flight 2796 to England.

The flight was long, and boring. We watched movies, played 20 questions, read book, magazines, and of course we brushed up on our English. Oh bloody hell what am I saying we will nail it! Ha! Yeah right, but we have to try our lives will be at risk. And I don't think my dad would appreciate it very much if we come back in body bags.

Finally we landed I was so glad to be on solid ground where I could stand and not worry about turbulence, that I was half tempted to kiss the ground. I didn't though since that would be weird and very unusual to do, plus I don't want to embarrass Edward or myself. After we got our bags, we started to look around for the exit.

"Look there," Edward let go of my hand only to point over to where a guy was standing. I noticed the guy dressed formally and had black sunglasses, with a sign that read in big bold letters 'Mr. & Mrs. Mason'.

"Come on, let's go I want to get to the hotel or where ever we are staying and sleep." I said tugging on his hand. I looked at my new phone where there was hardly any contacts for I had to leave my phone back at headquarters for it would be dangerous to have any contact with my family. My phone read 11:00pm I was dead on feet.

"Okay, babe," Edward said right before we got to the guy. "Hello, I'm Mr. Mason, this is my wife Mrs. Mason."

"Oh, hello sir, ma'am, good evening, I do trust that your flight was good." The man in the suit said before he took our bags. "Right this way, I am to take you to your apartment."

We nodded before we started to follow him to the sleek black car that usually met you were rich here in England. I guess as we are models for Jim and Carter, two of the biggest fashion people in the world we will become rich rather quickly.

After about a hour drive we reached main London and to a building that looked rather expensive and breakable. Inside we were told that our suit was on the 23 floor, and as you guess the whole floor was ours. Our suit was a beautiful and huge flat.

Inside there was two bedrooms with bathrooms, one for the main bedroom (which had the most space), and a guess bedroom. There was almost a home office, with a good size kitchen, a living room, and an extra bathroom. The whole flat was decorated and filled with furniture making it seem so homey but like an expensive hotel where you are afraid to touch anything in fear of breaking it.

"Okay time for you to get to bed," Edward told me as he started to drag me away from the kitchen I was awe by.

But Edward, I want to look around a little more!" I whined.

"No come on Bells its bed time we have to get up early for our photo-shoot in the morning." Edward said still dragging me, but unlike last time I let him continue to drag me to the bed. We stripped quickly changing into our pajamas and jumped into the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next Morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up earlier than what alarm was set for 5 am and I was up at 4:30 in the morning. Ugh I hate mornings there to early. So I quickly got up and ready for the day, taking a shower and changing into black skinny jeans, with a staples silk white top. I set out a pair of black strappy heels and a black leather jacket. Did my make-up light and natural before I slipped out of the room, letting Edward get some more sleep while I start breakfast.

Once I put the eggs and bacon along with some toast and orange juice on the Island bar, Edward popped around the corner. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a white undershirt that you could see with the few buttons that he left undone on his black button up shirt.

"Mmmm… smells good," He said taking a seat.

"Yep it does we need to hurry though the car is going to be here in 20 minutes." I answered taking a bite of the food that I cooked. We ate in silence and finished getting ready quickly grabbing my purse, putting our apartments keys, my wallet, and my phone into in the purse we were on our way.

We pulled up to a fancy yet old looking building that had the name 'La Rosa' Fashion corp. Yeah it seems so fun, not. Well here goes nothing… I thought as I pushed myself out of the car and up to the doors with Edward's arm wrapped around my waist. I doorman opened the door and we headed in. Here goes a long tried journey.

Once we got to the boss' office we took the seats we were offered. When our new boss' walked in I notice that although you could tell they were aging they still looked very young around late thirties, early forties.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hunter it is so great to met you two," I said looking as if I truly wanted to be here when that was clearly not the case.

"Ah you two must be the Masons' it is so great to see such a young and beautiful couple in love." Victoria Hunter our new boss and most wanted and most famous fashion designer in the world.

"Thank you that is so great to hear," Edward said grateful for the compliment. With that talking went smoothly once we got back to the apartment after going for dinner. I noticed that there was a letter on the floor by the door.

_To: Isabella Marie_-it read.

I looked at Edward questionly. Why would I get a letter? We were suppose to be in hiding I know the CIA have us on so online High School, and will mail us work books and such. But a letter.

Inside there was a short letter, it read:

_Bells,_

_I am so sorry! I know how you having to move, losing your mother and all the trouble that Jake told me you are in, has been really tough and ugly for you. I am truly sorry to tell you this but Charlie was discharged yesterday, he insisted that he was fine and that he could drive home alone. I was stupid enough to let him. Anyway as he was driving home when suddenly he had a heartache he ran off the road and hit a tree. Dying instantly upon impact so don't worry about him suffering. I have started to plan the funeral so no worries, I know that you are on some school exchange thingy or another as your father told me. I just thought you should know plus you are his only living relative he has given you almost everything. He did give a little to Alex and Jake along with me so don't worry about him being unfair. _

_'Love Always My Angel Girl' was what Charlie told me to say to you if anything did every happen to him._

_Always_

_Billy Black, And Jake Black_

With that read I sank to floor crying I think at some point Edward wrapped his arms around me and carried me into the bedroom but I was to numb to feel the warmth that he gave me. He whispered sweet nothings in my ear and soon enough I let my mind fade into the blackness that surrounded me.

**OKAY PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU READ MY STORY I HAVE AN IDEA BUT I WANT TO SEE IF YOU AGREE AND THAT I SHOULD PUT IT IN MY STORY!!! THERE WILL BE A POLL SET UP SO VOTE!!!! **

**VOTE, VOTE VOTE!!! AND PLEASE REVEIW!!**

**Read Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please, Please review!!!!!!!!! I finished 'Angel' and now i only have 'My New Family' and 'Volturi Academy' left to finish..... I am thinking about adding another story but for that to happen i would like to have more feed back!**


	16. Another Adventure plus I Love you's

**Chapter 15(recap)**

_'Love Always My Angel Girl' was what Charlie told me to say to you if anything did every happen to him._

_Always_

_Billy Black, And Jake Black_

With that read I sank to floor crying I think at some point Edward wrapped his arms around me and carried me into the bedroom but I was to numb to feel the warmth that he gave me. He whispered sweet nothings in my ear and soon enough I let my mind fade into the blackness that surrounded me.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The week went by quickly and the photo-shoots were amazing even through the heartache that my step-father is dead. I just got over my mother being dead, now Charlie is dead. Edward has been so sweet through my silent pain that I feel, letting me know that I was not alone and there is nothing I could do. We were in danger were we are and being CIA agents have the disadvantage that you can not contact your family. That is when I decided that fate is fate and all I needed to worry about is Edward and I and our safety.

It stated the second week we were on the job when Victoria started asking questions about our life.

"Hey babe," Edward said wrapping his arms around my waist as we walked to the elevator tried from the long day of photo-shoot. "You looked great out there."

"Umm… Thanks babe," I leaned back giving him a kiss, as we waited in the elevator.

"Hold the elevator please!" a voice called, so we held it until Victoria and her husband James or better known as Mr. and Mrs. Hunter.

"Oh hello Mr. and Mrs. Hunter," I answered sweetly, while Edward offered a smile in their direction with a soft 'Hello'.

"Hello, oh and sweetie there is no need for formalities here, please call us, Victoria, and James." Victoria smiled at us.

"Okay," I smiled back.

"So where are you two headed?" James asked in his rough voice.

"Home, to make dinner," Edward answered, as I nodded in agreement. "And you?"

"We are going out to eat, than headed home early day tomorrow." Victoria answered. "Why don't you two join us? We could get to know each other some more."

"That would be great, but we don't want to intrude, plus we are trying to save up to buy a house." I answered smoothly.

"That is alright sweetie, it will be our treat, now come along, James' Ferrari is this way." We nodded and followed them. We ended up going to a fancy restaurant called, 'Tentazioni' it is suppose to have very good food. Once we were seated is when the questions started pouring out at us.

"So sweetie why did you two take this job? I mean you two are young and in love why didn't you start a family or stay in the states close to your family?" Victoria asked.

"Oh that yes we would like to start a family but we just don't have the money, you see we got married right after I graduated High School, my dad didn't approve, but we married anyway. We couldn't find jobs until this one, so we just picked up and moved from Washington to here." I answered already having gone through this in my mind as James and Edward talked about sports and cars.

"Oh I and sorry, if you don't mind my asking but how was your wedding?" She asked me.

"Now since my dad didn't approve of us getting married so young we got married at the court house with a friend of mine as the witness that is it, why?" I asked at the end.

"Where did you go for your honeymoon?" I just looked at her, "Oh my, James!" She caught the boys attention before she looked and Edward and I, "She never went on a honeymoon, babe, can you believe that and she got married in a old stuffed up court house unacceptable. Why didn't you go on a honeymoon?"

"We couldn't afford it, besides with her dad not accepting us, and my parents disowning me for throwing my future away as they said. That is way we need the money and took this job, so we could get some money to save for a house and have kids, but we want a good future for our kids so we need good jobs." Edward answered for me.

"Wow thanks for telling us that must be hard," Victoria said, "I have always wanted children but we found out that I can't have children."

"Oh I am so sorry that is terrible, have you ever thought about adopting?" I asked truly curious.

"Yes we have, but have decided not to since we have the company and we travel all the time." She answered in me.

"Sounds life a busy life, to bring kids into a family I admit." I gave a small smile.

"It would be, where would you want to live to settle down and start a family?" James asked.

"California," Edward and I answered at the same time, causing the other couple at the table to laugh.

"Really? Where in California would you want to live?" Victoria asked.

"Malibu," We answered again at the same time.

"Wow you two really know each other," I could see the wheels turn in Victoria's head. "I was wondering how you felt about cruises." She asked in the form of a statement.

"We have never been on one so I don't really know, why?" I answered truthfully.

"That's good, and no, no reason I was just wondering," Victoria said in a sing song like voice, making me think she is up to something.

"Okay," After that conversation flood smoothly and before I knew it we were back home and in bed letting exhaustion over take us.

The next morning we went to the office, I went to my desk and Edward to his which were right next to each other, I noticed that there was a wedding dress design on my desk along with a Caribbean cruise packet.

"What's this?" I asked showing Edward.

"I don't know to be honest, what do you think their up too," Edward answered.

"Humm… her wheels were turning yesterday at dinner, I wonder what she is up to." I mused out loud.

"Bella, _Edward_, Victoria wants to see you," Tiffany practically purred Edward's name out causing my anger flare up, Edward noticed and immediately, jumping to my side.

"Come on babe, thank you Tiffany." With that Edward led the way up to her office. We were there in no time, knocked on the door heard a 'come in' and took seats. So now we were seated in front of our boss who had a suspicious grin on her face.

"Good morning I hope you slept well." Victoria said to us.

"Yes we did thank you, uh do you know why there was a wedding design and cruise packet on my desk?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I do you see I have the perfect idea," she started, "Since you haven't had a real wedding and I just designed that dress I thought it would be perfect and the wedding will be on a cruise ship there fore you can have a somewhat honeymoon as we want to do some photo-shoots on the cruise along with some of the places we are going."

"Wait you want to throw me a wedding on a cruise ship?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yes it will be great I a having the dress made as we speck and the 9-night cruise to the Bahamas will be amazing!" She squealed. "Please tell me you are okay with this, you don't have to pay for anything."

"Yeah I guess its fine I just don't like the idea of you paying for all of this," I told her with a sigh.

"Oh don't worry about it, it will be fine I don't mind one bit please James and I want to help you to start a family. And that starts with a proper wedding, so we will be leaving this Saturday for Baltimore, Maryland spending Sunday there and than we are on the cruise on Monday."

"Wow you already have this all planned out and ready don't you Victoria," Edward said.

"Yep, I couldn't help my self when we talked yesterday, now, here take this credit card and take the rest of the day off to shop for the things you need for the trip. Don't forget some swimwear and dress clothes!" She nearly screamed as we walked out of the office.

"Well I guess we are on another fun filled adventure," I said as we pulled out of the parking garage.

"Yep, off on another adventure for sure." Edward stated, "But I'm glad it is with you, I love you Bells."

My heart jumped it was the first tie we said 'I love you' to each other.

"Me too, I love you too, Edward," I kissed hiss cheek and we feel into comfortable silence shopping and doing everything we needed and going to sleep that night thinking of what a prefect guy Edward was.

**OKAY PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU READ MY STORY I HAVE AN IDEA BUT I WANT TO SEE IF YOU AGREE AND THAT I SHOULD PUT IT IN MY STORY!!! THERE WILL BE A POLL SET UP SO VOTE!!!! **

**VOTE, VOTE VOTE!!! AND PLEASE REVEIW!!**

**Read Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please, Please review!!!!!!!!! I finished 'Angel' and now i only have 'My New Family' and 'Volturi Academy' left to finish..... I am thinking about adding another story but for that to happen i would like to have more feed back!**


	17. Time to met with Headquaters, & Boss'

********

****

****

**Chapter 16(Recap)**

"Well I guess we are on another fun filled adventure," I said as we pulled out of the parking garage.

"Yep, off on another adventure for sure." Edward stated, "But I'm glad it is with you, I love you Bells."

My heart jumped it was the first tie we said 'I love you' to each other.

"Me too, I love you too, Edward," I kissed hiss cheek and we feel into comfortable silence shopping and doing everything we needed and going to sleep that night thinking of what a prefect guy Edward was.

****************

********

**

* * *

**

********

**Chapter 17 **

The next morning I woke up before Edward so I went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast, so that we use up some of the food we have in the fridge. I decided on pancakes, bacon, and eggs, with orange juice.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello," I answered the phone.

"Hello, Bella its James," My boss' rough voice said over the phone.

"Oh, good morning, is something wrong? Do we need to come in early today?" I asked.

"No, no my wife had me call to tell you that we aren't going in today so that we can pack so we don't want you to go in either because you two need to pack also." He answered.

"Okay than, thank you." I replied.

"Okay than tomorrow we will pick you two up at 8 in the morning the flight is at 11." He told me.

"Thank you, I mean it thanks for everything, see you tomorrow," I told him.

"Ok bye." With that we hang up.

"Hey babe," I jumped with a few curses flying from my mouth, "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"Sure you didn't," I answered returning to my cooking.

"I didn't mean to, so who were you talking to?" Edward asked sitting down on a bar stool.

"Oh just James, he said that we didn't have to go in today, and that they will pick us up at 8 tomorrow morning so we need to pack tonight." I set a plate full of food in front of him and one net to him where I sat down.

"Okay that sounds good, we need to go to head-quarters so we can do that after we eat, I'll call the office." Edward finished eating before going to the living room to call for a car to pick us up. It may not have seemed as though we have done much work but you would be surprised what dirt we have on the people from the office. "There will be a car here in 20 minutes."

"Okay I'll get ready," I quickly got dressed in some ripped jeans, a black shirt with stars and a white belt hanging off of my hip with white toe wedges. While Edward dressed in a white button up shirt dark blue worn out jeans with a black belt and black etnies shoes.

"Ok are you ready babe?" he asked from out in the living room.

"Yep lets go," I grabbed my purse, and his hand dragging him down to the main floor ad out to the car that is waiting for us. We were quickly escorted to a conference room.

"Okay so Mrs., Mr. Mason, and Mr., Mrs. Conwell what do you have so far from our last conference," Agent Banks asked as we sat with our coffee and notes.

"Okay well I have been doing some follow up work on Kyle the company's money management person, he has been transferring money to accounts that have nothing to do with the company. The only bad thing is I can't get a conformation on this information of if his has anything to do with the illegal guns and the drugs being smuggled over from the U.S. because it is on the accounts on his laptop that he carries with him." I informed the agents in the room.

"And I have been checking on James and Victoria, they are clean not a charge against them except for the usually few speeding tickets that everyone gets. But James' step-brother Laurent isn't so clean," Edward began, "Three years in prison for selling illegal drugs, he also has a record for selling illegal guns. So we need to keep an eye out for him."

"We haven't found much more on anyone, but than again we work on different floors and with different people, hopefully you two find something on that cruise," Mr. Conwell supplied.

"Yes, since it is you two and people on your floor that are going we will need you to get into Kyle's room, assuming he is going, and get that information from his laptop." Banks said starting to speak strategy, "Bella I assume you will be the one that sneaks into his room while Edward you distract him some how. Bella I expect that you are careful and clean," I nodded.

"But how will I get in pass the codes?" I asked.

"Oh I'm sure you will find away to bake the codes just as you did in Forks," I grimaced and tured my head in shame, mostly in embarrassment.

"What do you mean? Bells what haven't you told me that you did in Forks?" Edward asked slightly hurt.

"I thought that got ex-sponged when I handed them Collin, the guy that broke into the school, I just cracked the main fire wall, dodged the sad security pass-codes and changed a few things in the school files, nothing to bad." I answered.

"Yeah nothing to bad, did you dad ever found this out?" Edward asked as we walked to the coffee room after we were excused and told to be safe and have fun.

"Charlie did he is the one that got the file ex-sponged or so I was told and as for dad, dad no he doesn't know and I plan to keep it that way." I told him seriously as we waited for a ride back to the apartment.

"Yeah okay but please tell me there are no more secrets between us, I don't want to find out you have more skeletons in the closest, " Edward pleaded.

"Well I guess it is going to be a long night cleaning out those skeletons," I answered walking to the car that would take us back, leaving a poor wide-open Edward shocked to follow me.

Once we got back we packed quickly I than called for Chinese take-out as we sat on the couch and talked about every thing, all the fights I have gotten into, hospital trips, vandalism, racing, family, friends everything! And in turn he told me everything like how his dad is on of the top 5 surgeons in the country and is always flying places to gave surgery's and how his mom is on of the most famous interior designers that she too flies all over the states, the world to do the job she loves that is why Emmett and him got sent to my dad's military camp. It didn't help when his grandpa was a military major like my dad, but at least he isn't considered a military brat like I am.

We fell asleep peacefully as we had gotten to know each other on a whole new level there was no secrets between us, except for my day dreaming fantasies that I have of the two of us, but that would be embarrassing to tell. But still no secrets between us now.

We woke up early dressed quickly grabbed some breakfast at a small café around the corner getting coffee to go, as we sat in the lobby of our apartment building bags in hand waiting for our boss' to arrive and take us to the airport. Finally they pulled up.

"Sorry we took so long, James over here cant' work a coffee machine for his life," Victoria said as the boys put the bags in the trunk.

"Hey it isn't my fault the thing hates me," James whined playfully.

"Its okay I know what you mean Edward here can't work the oven for anything!" I laughed with Victoria and the boys sat there pouting as we exchanged the boys bad cooking skills.

We arrived shortly after that and we made it through customs and on the plane to the U.S. very quick.

************************

****************

**Read Review! Please, Please review! I finished 'Angel' and now i only have 'My New Family' and 'Volturi Academy' left to finish... I am thinking about adding another story but for that to happen i would like to have more feed back!**


	18. Cruise, Sun set Wedding

**********************************Chapter 17 (Recap)**

We woke up early dressed quickly grabbed some breakfast at a small café around the corner getting coffee to go, as we sat in the lobby of our apartment building bags in hand waiting for our boss' to arrive and take us to the airport. Finally they pulled up.

"Sorry we took so long, James over here cant' work a coffee machine for his life," Victoria said as the boys put the bags in the trunk.

"Hey it isn't my fault the thing hates me," James whined playfully.

"Its okay I know what you mean Edward here can't work the oven for anything!" I laughed with Victoria and the boys sat there pouting as we exchanged the boys bad cooking skills.

We arrived shortly after that and we made it through customs and on the plane to the U.S. very quick.

* * *

The plane ride was long. Like painfully long, almost 15 hours in a sit, thousand of feet above ground, it was tiring. The plane finally landed with a jerk and we all breathed a sigh of relief to get off of the plane and out of the airport. I couldn't wait for the cruise we would be getting on in the morning.

"Its late so I think we should go around the corner for dinner once we settle into our rooms for the night. " Victoria suggested as we climbed into the car that was waiting for us.

"That's sounds great I'm hungry airplane food isn't the best even if your in first class or not. You do realize that it is around 2 in the morning back in London." I said as I yawned.

"Yeah, Yeah, Bells you can turn the random facts off now." Edward said as I was saying random facts while on the plane it happens when I get tried.

"Sorry if I'm tried you know I do that when I'm tried. And you know mister, you better behave!" I scolded him.

"Sorry babe, I love you," He replied kissing me softly.

"Me too," I answered. "Lets go in now." I continued when I noticed that we were at the hotel. We all quickly got checked in, put our bags in our rooms and went to dinner. The night seemed to be a blur as I was getting exhausted and wait for the moment I could hit the pillow and fall asleep.

The next morning was also a blur as we grabbed a breakfast early in the morning and headed to the docks with our boss' and the rest of the company that was invited to come on this photo-shoot/ wedding its still weird to think that our boss' want to help Edward and I start a family.

The next morning we got through customs easily again, and bored the ship. We headed up to the floor right under the sky deck. We had our own suits as couples except for the few that weren't couples. Kyle's room was across from our own, which was great as I was already plotting on how and when I would be able to get the information.

Once we were settled into our cabin we changed and set out to find the restaurant were the whole company that was aboard ship are having dinner and making plans for what was suppose to happen upon the ship.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen," James started a speech so we sat in silence listen intently. He said that we were doing such a great job and that we deserved a different environment for our hard work. Although we would still have to work.

We chatted happily with one another as dinner was served along with desert following before we left to retire for the evening we had another speech to listen to, our schedule.

"Now that we have eaten I would like to say a few more things in addition to what James has said." Victoria started. "Tomorrow is a free day to familiarize ourselves with the cruise ship, Than Wednesday at sunset on the sky deck we have Bella's and Edwards' wedding, those that want to come may, Thursday and Saturday we have photo-shoots, Friday, Sunday and Monday you have to yourselves and than next Tuesday we will dock and head back to London. So if you forget any of these things there is a paper in your rooms with the schedule. With that said, goodnight everyone. Enjoy!" With that everyone clapped and than headed to bed.

Edward and I familiarized ourselves and with the whole ship memorizing the exits and shortest routes. I Witched the maids and workers move and where they put their keys for there was no way I could get in Kyle's room without either his key or a workers key which opened each and every room. Edward and I plotted.

_The next day…._

We enjoyed a good nights sleep, before we started our quest to get use to the ship and the sway of the waves. Before dinner was when thing got interesting. Edward and I were on our way to the food court from the sky deck, when suddenly Victoria and several of the other women model stopped us.

"Hello ladies," Edward greeted nicely.

"Hey girls, what's up?" I asked wondering what they were up to.

"We are stealing you." The stated simply as if it was a normal everyday thing to say.

"Uh… I think I'll pass on that," I answered slowly not sure what to make of it.

"oh no you can't pass on it!" Trisha smiled an award winning smile as it blinded me. I looked at Edward for help.

"I..I uh… why?" I asked not sure of exactly I was asking.

"Oh, come it will be fun, we aren't going to hurt you girl!" Jessica squealed.

"Yeah, come on your not suppose to see the groom the day before the wedding, but since you two are technically already married we allowed you two to be together for most of the day." Victoria finally filled the gap.

"Oh that isn't ne ere would I stay if I am on to see Edward until the wedding really girls its all good." I said with a sigh.

"Oh we are having a girls sleep over in Katie's cabin! We have facials, pedi-and mani's schedule, messages, we have movies, and your dress, and make-up so that tomorrow we can get you and all of us fancied up!" Ellie answered happily in a high squeal like fashion.

"Oh yeah, I don't know what to say, what about Mark? I couldn't do that to him," I was grasping at straws, and I knew it I have never and probably will never be a girly girl that likes this type of sleepovers'. _Its part of your mission. Its part of your mission to stay alive, to keep Edward alive._ I told myself.

"Oh nonsense he and the rest of the guys are going to James' suit and there going to drag Edward there if they have to. So he can have one more night of manness or something like that. Although he gave that up a while back considering you two have been married for almost a year." Katie replied softly. Katie was the one I got along with most.

"Haha, yeah I can't believe its been that long, it still only feels like a few weeks," I forced a laugh.

"Yea so lets go we are going to order dinner to our room!" Courtney sang out in a sing song voice.

Okay, fine I give, but first I'm going to my cabin to pack a night bag. Than I will me you in Katie's cabin ok? " They nodded and started on all the different things we could do first or second and what to eat.

"That will be interesting." Edward mused beside me as we headed for your cabin.

"Hmm, your telling me. I'm scared to step a toe in that room now I'm spending to night. I'm just glad that my dad, and cousin's know nothing about this! We would be dead. " I spoke finally saddened that we wouldn't see them for a long time, if we didn't finish this mission some time.

"Yeah, I can just imagine the crap the guys would give me for being a model, they'd call me whipped." Edward mumbled but I heard the ding in his ego. He missed the guys, he missed his family, although he didn't get to see them often he got to see them more than I did in two years, so the transition is hard for him.

"Sorry Edward, I love you though and you have me, think what Alice and Rose would say when they find out that we are married and she didn't get to plan it at all. " I tried at a weak attempt to cheer him up.

"Hahaha I can picture that that would be fun." Edward laughed as I packed a bag. "You know what I just realized.  
"No what?" I asked.

"Tomorrow is October 31, Halloween, we are getting married officially on Halloween!" Edward laughed.

"Hahaha, but technically we were married on September 28 at CIA headquarters." I replied.

"No, not really since we never did vows or anything, this marriage here is going to have a real minster. It's the real deal!" I stared at Edward never really thinking about all the details that were around us until that moment.

Was I ready for a serious relationship? _Maybe._ Am I okay with claiming Edward as my husband? _BIG FAT_ _YES!_ Am I okay with being claimed as Edwards? _Yes._ Am I ready for the comment that comes with being married? _I really don't know._ Was I ready to become a wife and mother? _A wife maybe with Edward I know I'll be alright. A mother I will just have to have mother nature guide us on that. _

"Yeah and you know if its with you, and you are by my side the whole time I think we can handle this." I smiled.

"Good, and same here. Now we better leave better they come and drag us by our ears again." Edward said racing down the hall with me on his heels. All to soon we were arrived at Katie's cabin door, we kissed for the last time till we were actually wed, that we started making-out that was until we were pulled away by our respectful groups.

That night we had shrimp, chicken cascades, green salad, and Chocolate cake. We did facials, and watched sappy romantic movies until we fell into a world of blissful sleep. Although I missed my family dearly and would love it for them to be there for Edward and I tomorrow, even though I am only 17 I know that Edward is the one and only for me. I know people will judge us but I don't care because at this moment and with Edward going to what at the alter for me tomorrow there is no place I rather be.

The Next day was a blurr. We as in the girls dragged me to get mani-pedi's, messages, we got our hair done also before with left the cruise ships 5 star spa and went to change. Well the ships sky deck was transformed into a beautiful wedding spot, we were dressing in beautiful gowns made for this wedding that was set for sun set. Perfect.

My hair, make-up, something blue, something borrowed, something new, something old were done. My dress was beautiful. The cut was a one off the shoulder strap with a corset like bust till the waist than flowed down elegantly to the floor dragging slightly but not enough to aggravate you, with a simply yet impressive design on one side of the dress to give a modern, classy, yet elegant and gently look. The bottom did not puff out like most dresses which is why I fell in love with this dress as soon as the girls shoved me into it.

Before I knew it, it was time to walk down the aisle each of the girls were wearing a different style and different color that better suited each and every one of them, Victoria went before me wearing a pretty gold brown dress. Victoria and James really out did their selves to make this moment so special to me. They hired camera men for the wedding, along with some one to video type this beautiful ceremony, designs dresses for each of my bridesmaids to a dress that best suited them like I told her I would want for my dream wedding, she made my dream wedding a reality. I am so happy that last night I thought to take my digital camera we took so many pictures of us that we filled almost two 5g memory cards.

Finally the wedding march played and I confidently and smiling walked down the asile with my head held high, eyes searched faces until I spotted the one I wanted to see since I closed my eyes last night. His green eyes shined with happiness that I wanted to run the rest of the why but I made myself walk, I didn't have anyone walk me down, for it didn't feel right to let anyone give me away when my dad was somewhere to busy to even realize the dangers that his daughter was getting into. The true of the matter is that even though I am underage to marry at my age not that anyone except for Edward knows. I was a government child, through under CIA care where they signed the marriage constant forms, that also consisted of both their father's names.

There standing at the alter is Edward in a traditional black suit with the guys standing beside him. They all had the same color of tie and vest so they matched their girls. The ceremony was beautiful we said our 'I do's ' right as the sun was setting over the horizon; the Reception was short and sweet. It was fun and relaxing. They said that the wedding gifts they got for us would be given when we got back to the London so we could have fun.

I was happy when the announced that we could leave. We went straight to our cabin.

"Edward could you unzip me," I asked as we started undressing.

"Yeah, Hey I was wondering…" Edward seemed nervous, "Un… never mind."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." When he blushed I knew what he was thinking, "You know you look really sexy in that suit." I hinted.

"Thanks, but not as beautiful and sexy you are in that dress." He assured me.

"You know now that we are married, like officially married, I think one, we need to get real wedding rings." I supplied, "Second I wouldn't mind you know sleeping with you, that is if you want," My face was probably like a tomato at this rate.

Edward never replied but just smiled, he unzipped me, letting get ready for bed as he undressed himself. I was trying to forget my moment of embarrassment I was just about to put my pajamas on when I was picked up and set on the bed, in only my bra and panties.

"I think I agree with you wife," Edward whispered in my ear hovering above me. That night was magical, and one we would never forget, October 31st our wedding night, were we lost our virginity to each other. We fell asleep in each others arms soon after we hit our orgasms. _I wouldn't want to be in anyone else's arms. Edwards arms is were I feel safe and secure. _Were the last thing I that of that night.

************************

****************

**Read Review! Please, Please review! I finished 'Angel' and now i only have 'My New Family' and 'Volturi Academy' left to finish... I am thinking about adding another story but for that to happen i would like to have more feed back!**


	19. Mission almost complete & Balls

**************************Chapter 18 (Recap)**

"You know now that we are married, like officially married, I think one, we need to get real wedding rings." I supplied, "Second I wouldn't mind you know sleeping with you, that is if you want," My face was probably like a tomato at this rate.

Edward never replied but just smiled, he unzipped me, letting get ready for bed as he undressed himself. I was trying to forget my moment of embarrassment I was just about to put my pajamas on when I was picked up and set on the bed, in only my bra and panties.

"I think I agree with you wife," Edward whispered in my ear hovering above me. That night was magical, and one we would never forget, October 31st our wedding night, were we lost our virginity to each other. We fell asleep in each others arms soon after we hit our orgasms. _I wouldn't want to be in anyone else's arms. Edwards arms is were I feel safe and secure. _Were the last thing I that of that night.

* * *

The Next two days were long and we did what was expected of us. I was sore the day after the wedding but I hid it well, other than that we were doing good. Edward and I we're planning and stargazing on how to get in to Kyle's room. Finally we had a plan ready and we it is about to begin. It was club hour and Kyle said that he really liked to clubs.

"Go Edward." I whispered as I gave him a little peck, as I moved back towards our rooms. I stole a maid's pass key earlier well she was in our room.

I got to his room quickly opening it, than went to search for his laptop. Closet? No. Desk? No. Bag? No. Where in to world is it! Bedside table. Got you now. Opening it and rebooting it. I quickly opened and closed files saving them on my flash drive that I had with me.

"Belle, we got a problem," I heard Edward say through my ear piece, "Kyle is coming down."

Oh crap, files were still loading.

"One minute," Edward answered my unspoken question.

Files loaded. Thank God! Turn off! Turn off dump computer.

"20 seconds." Edward counted.

I quickly put the laptop down and left the room. I just closed the door and turned to go down the hall when Kyle turned the corner.

"Hello Bella," Kyle purred at me, gross.

"Good evening Kyle, Have you seen Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah I have, Why?" Kyle wondered.

"Oh he said he would met me in our room but he hasn't come down yet, its been almost an hour." I lied smoothly.

"Oh well he's in the White club on the third floor." Kyle answered, "But I can keep you company until he comes up?" Kyle suggested.

"Uh, no thanks, I'll go see if I can find him." I turned on my heels and all but ran down the hall. GROSS! He is a twenty something old guy, hitting on a girl that just got married and is WAY out of his league!

"Bella, Bella did you make it out?" Edward panicked through my ear piece.

"Chill I'm fine, But you better get up here I want to go to bed!" I suggested slyly. "First I have to return a pass key though."

"Of course. Met you at the front desk." Edward replied simply.

We met and the front desk and I returned the pass key that I found in the hall near the supply closet. They thanked us and we went up to our room to do a little celebrating with a condom of course, for a close call and giving Edward a heart attack for not saying I was out.

The cruise was amazing, Edward and I are sad that it ended so soon, we picked up gifts from the islands we visited for our families but nothing that we couldn't claim as great sovinuors for ourselves. As we are under the pretense that we are not in speaking terms with our family. We were headed home from the airport in England it is about 3 o'clock in the morning.

We dragged ourselves into our apartment that we call home.

"I am so glad that she gave us today off." I whispered as I crawled into bed next to Edward snuggling up.

"Yeah so am I, I'm glad we can relax today, but first let sleep-" Edward was cut off by a yawn, I agreed and we fell into a peaceful sleep.

Once we woke up we relaxed making coffee and bagels to eat for breakfast, ordering Chinese take-out for lunch and pizza for dinner as we watched TV, movies, and cleaned the apartment. We had a blast that day messing around and talking with each other.

The next week past quickly with designs passing in and out of my desk, paper work filled out and ideas for shoots and runaways. It was three weeks after we returned that we finally got called into headquarters.

We arrived at headquarters on a Saturday in end of November.

"Morning agent Banks, " I greeted as we sat down in the meeting room.

"Good Morning Mr. and Mrs. Mason or should we say Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," Banks teased us. I gave him a weird look while willing my blush not to take over, I won. "So we all know what we are here for, now what do you two have?"

"Well I did more research on Laurent Tracing, he is somewhere in the New York area, he has been seen with underground smuggling criminals' that we have not got enough evidence to convict. Tracings' was released from jail a year ago on parole but never showed up after four months. The FBI have a warrant for him but no one has caught him." Edward informed them.

"While on the cruise I was able to hack Kyle's laptop and loaded all the files," I took out the flash drive handing it to Michel the computer whiz, "now all we have to do is flag the files so that we know where he is sending those files."

"That is very good, Michel will get started on that right away," Banks began, "We will flag the files as you said, and we trace were he sends those files, it might be a few months the track who is receiving this money."

"Yes of course it might take a little time it depends on how fast he sends the money," Edward added.

"Yes that is true," Michel put in.

"Okay, we will contact you again when we get something." Banks dismissed us. We left for home for the rest of the weekend.

A week passed making Christmas that much closer, I went out with a few fellow models and Victoria for Christmas shopping. I couldn't figure out what to get him, so I finally decided on, a surf board that really wanted, a new iPod, a laptop, and a new watch.

"So what are you going to where for the party?" Ashley a newer model that didn't get to come on the cruise.

"What party?" I asked slightly confused and worried.

"The annual Christmas party the company has every year," Trisha filed me in as we walked out of yet another store. I may be a model _now_, but shopping is just not my thing.

"Uh, I guess I didn't get to memo," I replied, shifting through my mental memos.

"Oh I'm sure I put it on your desk last week, "Ellie added looking perplexed.

"Hmm, I don't remember seeing it," I answered, "When is it?"

"Oh it is the 23rd on a Thursday," Jessica replied as we walked into another store. "What are you going to wear Bella?"

"Oh uh, I don't know yet, I really don't know if we will go," I said looking through the racks of clothes.

"Nonsense you will come, and celebrate Christmas, with at least the people you now and are close with." Victoria said in that no crap tone. "Or else I can put you in all the photo-shoots for the next month with the lingerie."

"Ok I guess I'll talk to Edward about it," I sighed defeated.

"Good, good, so what are you girls going to wear?" Victoria asked.

"Well I am going to wear this velvet green shoulder straps knee length with a square neck line," Trisha gushed, "I'm going to wear black jewelry and black heals."

"My dress is a bright red floor length spaghetti strap sweetheart neck line, I'll have silver jewelry and heels," Ellie answered.

"Well my dress is a strapless, high length little black dress, with silver heel and diamond earrings." Jessica gushed dreamily.

"Those sound like beautiful ," I replied racking my brain to see if there was a dress that I own so that I didn't have to spend more money or time in these shops.

"Those do sound pretty," Victoria said," What are you going to wear Bella?"

"I don't know yet, I guess you will just have to wait and see," I answered. "I should head home girls, Edward is going to start and wonder where I am if I don't get time soon."

"Okay bye Bella," "See ya Bella," "Have fun Bells," "See you on Monday." Is what I heard as I waved and headed for a cab. Once I got to the apartment I found that only the TV was on was a rerun of the super bowl, of course Edward would watch football.

"Hey Edward," I plodded down by him.

"Hey Babe, what's up?" he asked as he turned the channel as he knows that it isn't my favorite sport, especial reruns of the games.

"Oh well we are going to a party," I answered slyly as I gave him a peck on the check going to the kitchen.

"What do you mean we are going to a party?" He asked following me into the kitchen with a not very happy look.

"Well apparently there is a anneal Christmas ball party thing for the company every year so we are going, it is the 23rd." I told him.

"Why are we going?" He asked again, "I thought you didn't like ball-things wear you have to wear a dress?"

"Well I don't but we don't have much of a choice so what are you going to do?" I asked heatedly. I hate that my emotions have been all over lately.

"Sorry Bells, didn't mean to upset you," Edward said gently.

"I know, I'm sorry I snapped at you, I just haven't been feeling to good this past week." I apologized.

"Ok we are even how about you go get some sleep," he suggested and I nodded agreeing.

"Sleep does sound good." I mumbled before I let the darkness take me.

************************

****************

**Read Review! Please, Please review! I finished 'Angel' and now i only have 'My New Family' and 'Volturi Academy' left to finish... I am thinking about adding another story but for that to happen i would like to have more feed back!**


	20. Christmas, Oh Merry Christmas

**************************Chapter 19 (Recap)**

"Why are we going?" He asked again, "I thought you didn't like ball-things wear you have to wear a dress?"

"Well I don't but we don't have much of a choice so what are you going to do?" I asked heatedly. I hate that my emotions have been all over lately.

"Sorry Bells, didn't mean to upset you," Edward said gently.

"I know, I'm sorry I snapped at you, I just haven't been feeling to good this past week." I apologized.

"Ok we are even how about you go get some sleep," he suggested and I nodded agreeing.

"Sleep does sound good." I mumbled before I let the darkness take me.

* * *

Before we knew it, it was the day of the Christmas ball I dressed in a shinny silver dress with black heels and jewelry , with my hair in soft curls. Edward dressed in an all black suit with a silver tie to match my dress. We than got a cab to the hotel where the ball was being held. We followed behind the mass of people into the ball room.

Inside the room was several small tables where dinner and desert would be served close to the back of the room. The rest of the room was a ball room ready for dancing and a band on the stage for live music.

The ball room was beautifully decorated in red and green with gold and silver undertones for the room to pop. Everyone was dressed in expansive and beautiful gowns and suits that looked as if they just came off the runway. I soon caught the eye of our boss's Victoria and James who waved us over to greet them.

"Come on Edward we should go greet them. " I started to drag Edward over their way. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hunter, you look wonderful tonight."

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Hunter," Edward greeted.

"Thank you dear, you two look wonderful tonight also, and please it may be a formal event be we are friends here." Victoria said smiling at us.

"Hello kids," James said. He always calls us kids or younger-esters or something that reminds s that we are just children that are growing fast to him, as they couldn't have kids.

"We should take our seats dinner is about to began," Edward said noticing that everyone was heading towards the tables. "We should find our seats Bella."

"No need, you're seating with us," James stated, "This way," He lead us to a table that already sat another couple.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. DaVinci, I'd like for you to met our youngest couple of models Mr. and Mrs. Mason," Victoria greeted and introduced us to the other couple.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. DaVinci, I'm Edward Mason and this is my wife Isabella Mason, please call me Edward," Edward was the first to speak.

"Nice to met you two, please call me Bella," I greeted.

"Yes it is a pleasure to met you two please sit," Mrs. DaVinci started waiting for us to sit down before continuing, which the guys pulled out Victoria's and my chair. "Please call us Jim and Carter, we are at a party after all."

I nodded for I seemed to be speechless as these two sitting across from us are the founders of 'La Rosa' corp. I couldn't help but smile and think of my cousins they would faint in the presence of these too. Aunt Heidi has met them because she works in a different branch of the company in the states in California.

We talked and laughed about our adventures that we have done, one of being our wedding. They were very nice and continued to ask questions about our future.

"So dear what are you two planning to do for the future? Surely you don't want to model your whole life." Carter asked us.

"Well once we save up enough money we were planning to move back to the states, Malibu, California to be more specific. " I started.

"We would like to start a family and go to college." Edward finished, surprising me that he was serious about starting a family. "We will still need jobs obviously so that we can provide a future for our kids, but who knows that might be a another 5, 10 years."

"Well that is sad, you should start a family when your still somewhat young, you know to keep up with the little ones. But you have time to decide and make your decisions but don't dwell to much on the future it may change to quickly if you do," Jim told us with his wisdom. We both nodded not sure what to say.

Other than that the evening went smoothly and quickly and if was fun in a way. We danced and laughed and talked about all sorts of things. I told them that I have always loved writing and that I would like to go to college for writing and publishing. They asked what we did in high school Edward said that he was (and suppose to be) on the basketball, and baseball teams while I was (and am suppose to be) on the cheerleading squad and soccer team.

When they found on that I did cheerleading the decided the next photo-shoot would be a sport shoot. Once the night was over we went back to the apartment and I barely made it to the bed room taking off my dress before collapsing in the darkness behind my lids only in my underwear.

Finally it was Christmas I woke up early detangling myself from Edward so that he wouldn't wake up. I put his presents under the small Christmas tree that Edward surprised me with yesterday while I was out shopping for food, and a few decorations so that the apartment seemed more at home. I quickly placed the red, green and silver candles around the room lighting them, also putting a few decorations on the tree that I thought were cute at the store.

I than went to the kitchen an began cooking I seasoned the ham putting it in the fridge letting it in marinate. I whipped up home made cookie mix that needed to sit in the fridge for two hours before baking it. Next I started on the breakfast French toast, bacon and eggs with eggnog, and hot chocolate.

I was humming along with the Christmas classic music that was on the radio while I busied myself in the kitchen I didn't seem to realize time passed and that I was no longer alone in the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas babe," Edward whispered in my ear as he wrapped his strong comforting arms around my waist as I jumped before relaxing into the his embrace.

"Merry Christmas Edward, " I replied turning in his arms to give him a kiss on the lips as I wished him good morning. "You hunger I made too much I think," I continued seeing that he didn't know what to say. "I am use to cooking breakfast for the family back home." I know I had tears in my eyes thinking about home.

I may have never liked spending my holidays with dad as he was never there but I still had my family and friends at least the ones that didn't go home for the holidays that is, I couldn't help but feel like I was missing something.

"I know and I'm sorry I miss them to so much, but remember we are helping the government keeping our families and many others safe. Think about if we crack this case we put two felonies behind bars, one that is selling guns that could be used for god know what, and one that is selling money from the company. " Edward explained and I could see the sadness and tears in his own eyes.

"Oh Edward I feel home sick, but I feel better with you here with me." I whispered as he kissed the said of my neck, "I love you, I can't wait to go home."

"Me too love, me too." I loved it when he does that going all soft on me it isn't very often that he does. "Now lets eat!" I smiled as I thought '_all guys are the same thinking of food if it sets them out of being soft.'_

"Okay lets eat." I agreed sitting at the breakfast bar and we started to eat all of the meal that I had made. We than cleaned up together, I wash and Edward dried and put away the dishes. Once we finished we went to the living room to exchange gifts and watch the cheesy holiday movies they have on TV.

"Okay so you go first," Edward said as he a small rectangular box that was thin. I opened it without a worry wondering what he got me. Inside the box was a beautiful necklace that has a charm on it a heart with a tear drop diamond in the center with the words 'Love is eternity with you', I smiled.

"Okay your turn this one I couldn't give you straight away, but it is in California waiting for your return." I explained, giving him the thin rectangular box with the picture inside with his surf board.

"Okay," He than opened the present and watched as he smiled, "You got me a surf board," I nodded, "That is so awesome I can't wait to get home and test it out."

"Yep I did," I was than handed another small box that was slightly bigger than the last but still small. I opened it to see pretty blue new iPod, I loved it, "Here's yours." He opened the present to see a green iPod just like the one he gave me.

" Hahaha we really do think alike to much for our own good," Edward laughed. He than handed me another present much bigger than the others he gave me, it was heaver then the last couple presents. When I opened I was surprised at what he gave me. Inside was a beautifully framed picture of us on the cruise at our wedding at sunset when he kissed me, it was a beautiful moment captured for time, marking a new start in our life. What we didn't know was that one day changed our lives forever.

"I love it!" I squealed attacking him to give him a kiss.

"Look on the back," I was confused but did as he said and looked at the back of the framed picture seeing a CD that contained all the wedding and pre-wedding pictures we took at the parties.

"Thank you so much!" I squealed again, handing him another present which contained his laptop inside. As I stood trying to figure out where to put this picture, I decided on the wall above our TV in the living room would be the best place of it.

"Okay this is my last present for you," Edward than grabbed my left hand removing my CIA given wedding ring setting it on the coffee table than reached into his pajama bottoms and pulled out a ring box, taking the ring out and put it on my ring finger making sure I couldn't see it yet. "I know you want us to save all the money we get since the CIA are paying for our bills to stay here, but we are making so much and have saved all of it. I decided that since we really did get married that I needed to buy you a proper wedding ring."

"But—" I was cut off.

"No buts I want you to have it," I nodded sensing there was no way I would win this fight so I gave in. He uncurled his hand from mine letting my see the beautiful ring that was now on my finger. It is yellow gold with a seven diamonds on the base or bottom of the ring and a single slightly bigger diamond wrapped slightly with the gold of the ring. **(Ring on profile.)**

"Oh its beautiful thank you," I felt my tears swell up once again dang emotions! "I have one last present for you, but I don't think I can give it to you, I need to get you something else." I stammered not wanting to give him that new watch cause it seems so inexpensive compared to the present he gave me.

"No baby I want you give me what ever it is that you bought me," He told me. "I don't care if it is expensive or not, what I care about is that it is from you." I nodded handing it over keeping my head down as he opened it. "Bella? Bella look at me please," He asked gently.

I slowly looked up, when I did his soft firm lips over mine, "thank you babe, I love it," I smiled seeing that it came from his heart. "I love you, Isabella Marie Volturi-Cullen." I gasped that was the first time he used my full or somewhat full name.

"And I love you Edward Anthony Cullen," I reached over and gave him a kiss.

The rest of the day we made cookies and cooked dinner together, and watched the cheesy Christmas movies and relaxed taking pictures of our first Christmas together. It was good letting loose and being the teenagers/young adults that we are be ourselves not worrying about risking our cover and mission. The New Year is coming and we are definitely going to have some changes.

************************

****************

**Read Review! Please, Please review! I finished 'Angel' and now i only have 'My New Family' and 'Volturi Academy' left to finish... I am thinking about adding another story but for that to happen i would like to have more feed back!**


	21. Fight and Valentine surprise

**************************Chapter 20 (Recap)**.

"No baby I want you give me what ever it is that you bought me," He told me. "I don't care if it is expensive or not, what I care about is that it is from you." I nodded handing it over keeping my head down as he opened it. "Bella? Bella look at me please," He asked gently.

I slowly looked up, when I did his soft firm lips over mine, "thank you babe, I love it," I smiled seeing that it came from his heart. "I love you, Isabella Marie Volturi-Cullen." I gasped that was the first time he used my full or somewhat full name.

"And I love you Edward Anthony Cullen," I reached over and gave him a kiss.

The rest of the day we made cookies and cooked dinner together, and watched the cheesy Christmas movies and relaxed taking pictures of our first Christmas together. It was good letting loose and being the teenagers/young adults that we are be ourselves not worrying about risking our cover and mission. The New Year is coming and we are definitely going to have some changes.

* * *

The next month went quickly for us, doing our jobs and getting in routine with the office, photo-shoots, interviews with reports and the fashion magazine, doing homework, cooking and cleaning. It was amazing how we transitioned into this life and we both soon realized that we are doing a good job at living alone and working like adults.

It was early February when I found out. I have been feeling weird eating more sweets than I usually do and have gained 5 pounds although I go and work out at the gym everyday. My emotions were all over the place like I was pmsing all the time. Trisha had finally had enough and told me to go to the doctors to get looked at, 'just the make sure that everything is alright' is what she said. I had agreed to get her to shut up and made her promise that she wouldn't say a word to Edward as he would bloody hell flip out if you catch my drift.

Since the doctor told me the results I have been in shock not understanding how I could miss the signs, they were there as clear as day. That is how Edward found me in the kitchen starring into space not knowing how to organize my thoughts at the moment.

"Hello Bella," He greeted grabbing a water. "How was your day? You disappeared on me." I didn't reply still to lost in my thoughts and fears. "Are you okay?"

"Uh…" I hummed as I reached for his water, "What did you say?"

"Are you okay you have been acting really weird for a while now?" Edward asked gently but with my emotions and mind not controlled or rational as usual took it as an insult.

"Excuse me what is that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"I just mean that you are acting weird, different than usual," he supplied.

"Go on, do tell me what I have been acting like," I replied heatedly.

"I don't mean anything bad I just want to know what's up with your attitude it is like getting whiplash!" His voice raised an octave.

"What do you mean by that? Are my emotions and attitude really that bad that I am giving you whiplash?" I yelled getting worked up.

"That is not what I mean and you know it! God damn it quit putting words into me mouth!" Edward yelled finally have enough, I got up slipped my boots on and grabbed my jacket from the closet by the door before Edward said anything else. "Now where are you going?" He asked.

"I am going out!" I hissed, "I need to think!" With that I slammed the door in his face and ran for the stairs trying to get out of here as fast as my legs would carry me and with my training it was quite fast.

I finally stopped and sat on the closest empty bench as my eyes blurred with unshed tears. I pushed them back not wanting to cry hating that my emotions control my tears. I looked around and noticed I was in a park the one closest to our apartment, there aren't very many people out as it was a Tuesday and there was still snow on the ground making it still winter.

"What is the matter deary?" asked a very old lady that sat next to me, she has to be in her 80's maybe 90's with her white hair, and frail skin.

"What do you mean ma'am?" I asked wiping at my eyes to make sure there was no evidence that I had been crying.

"Now, now dear child, call me Claire, what is your name child?" the old woman with the kind smile said.

"My name is Isabella but please call me Bella my name is to long," I answered.

"Ah Beautiful, what a wonderful name for such a beautiful young lady," Claire complimented.

"Uh…thank you Claire that was nice of you," I thanked.

"Now deary why don't you tell me what is bothering you?" She said bluntly.

"I'm fine," She gave me a look that mothers have all mastered to get you to spill the truth, "I don't want to be a burden."

"Oh silly girl you wouldn't be a burden I am the one that asked you what was wrong. Now come girl tell me so that you can get it off your chest." Claire told me than urged me to spill what was the matter.

"Okay if you don't mind," I than told her of how my husband and I got married against our families wishes, how my mother died last year before I married. Our job and how we couldn't jobs in the stat and pretty much our whole cover story and what has happened to us since we were here. "But today I found out why I have been such a wreck lately, I'm pregnant! What am I going to do? I mean we didn't want to have kids until we had a house and moved back to the states! Than we got in a fight before I ran out, what if he doesn't want it?" I cried.

"Oh shush now sweetie, it will be alright," Claire stated confidently, " Here is some advice, 'you never know what will be a step ahead of you if you never take that step', or here is a another one ' you never know unless you try' right?"

"Yeah I guess," I replied, "I just worry he probably hates me right now."

"I doubt that deary, I bet he has been looking for you," I looked into her wise old green eyes confused, "He has been looking for you worried about you, brought you a coat to make sure you are warm. "

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"Because deary he is walking this way, he looked relived to see you were fine when he spotted you," She motioned to the side of me, I looked up and sure enough there is Edward walking this way with my coat and looked a little worried. "Now deary make sure you tell him soon, and try things will work out."

"Thank you so much Claire, for listening and for your advice," I thanked her just as Edward walked up to us.

"Bella are you alright?" He asked you cold clearly hear the worry in his voice.

"Yes Edward I am alright, Claire this is my husband Edward, honey this is Claire she was just giving me advice," I introduced the two.

"A pleasure ma'am," Edward said taking her hand to shake. "Thank you for keeping Bella company I just wanted to give her a few minutes by herself otherwise I would have been here sooner."

"It is quite alright young man, she is a jewel, and it was good to talk to someone since my own daughter is a grandmother now, "She replied," But I must be going and so should you two, but before you go Edward. A piece of advice 'always listen to your heart and love her through everything'." With that she bid us goodbye and walked off.

"I am sorry I ran off like that, and yelled at you, " I apologized, "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, my beautiful Bella," He replied, "I apologize for starting the fight, I didn't mean anything by it."

"I forgive you if you forgive me," I snuggled into his side as we walked back to the apartment.

"Same here," With that we kissed and made up. I decided that I would tell him on Valentines Day, I went shopping for his gifts and couldn't wait for Friday as it was going to be Valentines.

Finally it was Friday evening we were at the apartment getting ready after work to go to the restaurant and exchange presents with each other. I changed into a blood red thigh length one shoulder dress with matching heels. Edward wore nice black slacks with a black silk shirt and a blood red tie to match me.

We had a nice dinner, we talked and laughed like the other couples in the tiny family run restaurant that we absolutely love we find it a few weeks back.

"Okay I want to give you something before we exchange gifts," I told Edward after we finished our desert.

"Um, okay I guess," He replied I grabbed his hand taking off his CIA given wedding band and put it in my purse exchanging it with the newly bought gold wedding band I bought for him last week. "Bella thank you but that is to much."

"Yeah right buddy boy it is only fair that we both have really wedding rings instead of the ones that the CIA have given us. You gave me mine at Christmas so I give yours at Valentines." I replied.

"Okay I will let you win this time, now let me give you your gift," Edward than took out a rectangular flat box inside is a beautiful necklace, a gold chain with a rose charm on the chain with a diamond in the center of the rose.

"Okay here is my gift," I handed him the small box, he opened it but looked confused as he pulled out a baby bib that says 'I love my daddy'.

"Uh… Bella why did you get me a baby's bib?" He asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Edward there is something I need to tell you, " I said softly, "I went to the doctors on Tuesday and found some news that might be shocking to you. "

"What did you find out?" He asked calmly not showing an emotion.

"I found out that I am…pregnant," my voice dropped that it was barely above a whisper, to scared to look at his face I kept my eyes focused on the necklace that lay in front of me.

"Bella…."

************************

****************

**Read Review! Please, Please review! I finished 'Angel' and now i only have 'My New Family' and 'Volturi Academy' left to finish... I am thinking about adding another story but for that to happen i would like to have more feed back!**


	22. Edward's Reaction, & New Plan

**************************Chapter 21 (Recap)**.

"Okay here is my gift," I handed him the small box, he opened it but looked confused as he pulled out a baby bib that says 'I love my daddy'.

"Uh… Bella why did you get me a baby's bib?" He asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Edward there is something I need to tell you, " I said softly, "I went to the doctors on Tuesday and found some news that might be shocking to you. "

"What did you find out?" He asked calmly not showing an emotion.

"I found out that I am…pregnant," my voice dropped that it was barely above a whisper, to scared to look at his face I kept my eyes focused on the necklace that lay in front of me.

"Bella…."

* * *

"Bella look at me," He voice seemed strained I couldn't tell if it was from anger or excitement. I was still too scared to look at him.

"Edward I'm sorry-" I was cut off.

"Damn it Bella," Edward said angrily, "Look at me!" he nearly shouted. I didn't want him to see the pain or the hurt that I will feel if he says that he doesn't want the baby. I didn't look up, I wanted to hide under a rock where the world would open and swallow me whole, I shouldn't have done this in such a public place it was stupid. I started to yell at myself well Edward sat there.

"Edward I-I," I stuttered not sure what I was meaning to say as the tears came to my eyes like a tidal wave on the beach, I quickly blinked back my tears as I swallowed my fear and continued, "I- I know I should have told you sooner but-but I-"

"Isabella look at me," Edward's anger started seeping in his voice as I couldn't continue, "Bella are you ever going to look at me?"

"Yes, no, maybe, I don't know let me get this off my chest okay," I was met with silence so I guessed that was a sign to go on, "I know I should have told you when I found out but I was and am still afraid that you won't accept this child. But I want you to know that I am going to do the right thing and raise this child with the care and love it deserves with or without your help. I am sorry that was wrong of me to lie to you but I needed to think."

"Your right," Edward answered making me sad, realizing that he doesn't want the baby, to start a family I felt the tears well up in my eyes as the response I was afraid to receive was given in those two words. "Bella will you look at me now?"

"I'm sorry Edward," I whispered looking up slowly only to see his beautiful sea green eyes showing the love and kindness that were in his smoldering eyes. Looking into his face I couldn't read any other emotion except for those in his eyes.

"Bella, Bella I finally see your beautiful face with those pretty chocolate-caramel brown eyes that tell me everything I need to know about you." He whispered.

"What are you going on about?" I asked very confused as his anger filled voice contradicts the feelings shown in his eyes as he stared at me.

"Bella, I love you I am and always will stand by your side through thick and thin remember," Now I was thoroughly confused. "Bella I want you to look me in the eye and tell me."

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"Tell me that your news again, not looking at the necklace that I bought you." Edward told me. I finally understood he wants me to tell him that I am pregnant to his face.

"Edward I am pregnant," I re-told him holding my breath.

"I'm going to be a dad?" Edward asked surprisingly happy making me smile.

"Yeah Edward you're going to be a dad!" I said excitedly.

"YES!" Edward screamed as others stared over at us while I blushed. "I'm going to be a dad!" Edward screamed again and everyone started yelling congrats and clapping. Our waiter came over and offered us a free dessert on the house for such an exciting day.

"Okay okay Edward, calm down," I urged Edward to calm down as we walked into our apartment.

"I know I should it's just wow, okay we need to call the CIA and go in tomorrow so that we can decide what we should do for the future because I really don't want you to be in danger with our child. I really don't like you in danger at all." Edward started to ramble.

"Whoa, whoa slow down there buddy boy." I rolled my eyes at him walking into the bathroom to get ready for bed. "Now go call the CIA and that, we will figure more out in the morning I am going to bed, I'm tired."

"Oh yeah go ahead to bed I'll be there soon." With that I jumped into the bed ready for a peaceful sleep to consume me. I was just glad and thankful that Edward was not mad like I first thought he was just mad that I didn't tell him to his face.

_The next morning…_

I woke up, got in the shower, dressed and made breakfast within one hour. Edward woke up a few minutes before breakfast was done, we sat at the breakfast counter eating while he informed me that there is going to be the undercover unmarked car taking us to the CIA headquarters at 11 am.

"I am going to get dressed really quick," Edward told me before disappearing back towards the bedroom. Once he was done it was time to go as we slept later than we usually do. Soon we were in the black car headed to headquarters.

"Hello Edward, Isabella," I narrowed my eyes at Banks new sectary Ms. Parks. She was in the last time we came and flirted with Edward, although I hate to admit it I get jealous and quiet upset with women flirting with my man.

"Its Bella," I said in a tone that I would use for a child. "We need to see Banks."

"Excuse me?" She asked in a snobbish tone, I just wanted to hit her. "Anyway Eddie what brings you in today?" She asked in an overly sweet voice.

"Hey you, Witch!" I hissed, "I told you why we are here."

"You did not just call me a witch, you slut," My eyes widened, "Ugh how in the world can you put up with that," She continued directing her attention to MY husband. "I mean seriously, she must get annoying."

"Now you hold on a minute! I was taught never to disrespect women but in your case I think I can make an exception." Edward's anger was seen clearly but to the Parks my ass on any cock in the room was oblivious thinking he was agreeing with her. "You _Ms. Parks_ are an arrogant little bitch that has no brains. You work in the CIA for god's sake yet you insist on treating my wife who by the way is superior to you like a petty girl in high school."

"She is not superior to me, I work for Mr. Banks just as she does." Parks threw in. "I work on higher case levels than the both of you."

"Haha," I laughed, "Yeah sorting, handing them out but I bet you have never set feet out of the office for a mission, you know any actual mission not an espresso run. You know a mission where you actually have to have training in something other than slut 101." I answered her.

"I am not a slut, you whore," Parks said to me, "And-and…umphf!" She huffed not being able to think of a good enough comeback so she started to storm off well everyone in the office started to clap. Ms. Parks is the common slut in the office every office has one and she was the royal witch too, so it was nice to see her put in her place.

"Parks! Get in here!" Banks yelled scaring me since he was on the other side of Edward yet I never noticed when he walked up. "Bella, Edward come here take a seat." He pointed to the chairs outside his office, so we sat obediently.

Ms. Parks left Mr. Banks' office looking to be close to tears 5 minutes later, I exchanged a glance at Edward feeling bad for getting her in trouble which is so unlike me. We entered and took seats in Mr. Banks office.

"Bella are you okay?" Banks asked looking concerned.

"Hm.. yeah I am fine I just feel kind of bad for her she was close to tears." I said noticing that I seemed to have tears in my eyes too; I sniffled and pushed them back.

"Uh… Isabella are you okay?" Banks asked looking even more concerned.

"Yeah I am fine why?" I asked not sure what to make of his concerned sounding voice.

"Well I have never, I have never in all my time studying you, spending time with you, talking with you to ever be feeling guilty or concerned for someone that has offended you in any way, even just cutting in front of you in line." He explained my mouth formed an 'o' shape as I came to understand his meaning.

"Well you see sir, that has something to do with why we are here," Edward gaining the attention of Banks which I was thankful for. "But I am afraid that what we have to tell you will change our plans for the future of this mission."

"Yes, well what is it than," He urged, "Go on."

"Well you see," Edward nervously played with my fingers that were entwined with his.

"I'm pregnant." I simply told him looking him directly in the eyes.

"Oh that does change things doesn't it," Banks looked thoughtful. "Explains your emotions also."

"Yes we are going to have a baby and I don't want either Bella or our child to be in any danger." Edward continued, "That is why we came in."

"Of course, I was warned that you were most likely pregnant," he mumbled under his breath. "This changes things, we will need a new plan."

"What who told you that I was most likely pregnant?" Banks looked up surprised that I caught that, "It was them wasn't it! You briefed them that is the only way they would know!"

"Wait what is going on? I am missing something here aren't I," Edward asked confused.

"Yes it was, we approached them when we realized you had connections to them." Banks said to me.

"Ugh I can't believe you did that! You ugh! I was trying to cut the connection I have with them in the first place that is another reason I was so willing to except this mission. But no you have to go out and find the next worst thing beside my aunt Heidi and Uncle Alec you get his damn parents."

"HELLO!" We both stopped our fighting to look at Edward from where I just realized I was stand, "Now will someone explain what is going on?" We looked at each other.

"I will take this one, "I than turned so I was leaning against Banks desk and facing Edward, "Honey you know Jim and Carter DaVinci, "waiting for his nod.

"Our actual bosses the ones that own the company, "I nodded this time, "Yeah I don't get how they have anything to do with this?"

"Well you see Jim and Carter are my Uncle Alec's parents since he is an only child, and my aunt Heidi isn't able to have any children. Well here let me start again you know that most of the time when I am at home with my father that I was and am still mostly pawned off onto someone else, either a maggot that was trying to earn more points with the Major, or one of my aunts. I mostly ended up at my aunt Heidi and Uncle Alec's that is why I hate it there they are probably the most protective parents that I have ever had, everyone I know that knows me consider them more my parents than my actual birth parents." I started.

"Staying at Heidi's most of the summer, I spent some time with Jim and Carter they consider me a granddaughter since Heidi is like I said unable to have children. Rose and Alice would get to see me to, Alex mostly stayed at the school so I only saw him on the weekends in the summer, and other times he went dad or stayed with me at Heidi's. The point though is that they are the closest thing to grandparents that I have since my own are deceased." I finished.

"Oh that makes since, but when we met them at the Christmas party they didn't seem to recognize you. Are you sure that those were the same people?" Edward asked.

"Oh I am sure, I could see their little smiles and that dang twinkle in Carter's eye. Ugh! " I spun on my heels to look at Banks, "I can't believe you debriefed them without letting us know in any warning!"

"Well Carter and Jim can be scary, you did know that they use to work in the CIA just as you two are now, " I looked at him like he was crazy, "It's true they were agents, but anyway I didn't think it was that big of a problem so we briefed them and sent them on their way. "

"Ok I guess, so can we move on," I asked, "To something like oh I don't know, what are we going to do now that I am pregnant?"

"Well I would say that you would go home, but we can't do that the mission isn't complete and it would be too late in the game to switch you out. " Banks than started telling us that they were close to catching this guys we were just waiting on Kyle to make a move so that we can locate Laurent and put those two behind bars. They think that he will wait until May to make a move if there pattern is right, but by then I will be 7 months pregnant. So we have to move before I get to big since we have decided that it would be better for us if we lived closer to home, they don't know where yet but we will be notified soon.

"Ok I think we should head home, " I said, "Now to make sure I got this right you want us to tell the Hunters that I am pregnant correct?"

"Yes it will be getting hard to hide I a few months and it would be a better heads up." Banks replied we nodded heading to the door, "Oh one thing we will have to notify the DaVinci's of your pregnancy. "

Stopping dead in my tracks I turned to face him wide eyed. "What?"

"We have too, my hands are tied they are higher clearance than I am so I report to them and since they are taking an interest in this case, mostly because of you I have brief them of everything sorry."

"Um, okay I guess we have no choice do we?" At his sad nod I sighed, "It's okay it will just take some time to get use to them knowing before my family or Edwards family."

"Yes of course well the car is out front see you in a while." With that farewell we were gone headed back to our apartment that we call home.

____

************************

****************

**Read Review! Please, Please review! I finished 'Angel' and now i only have 'My New Family' and 'Volturi Academy' left to finish... I am thinking about adding another story but for that to happen i would like to have more feed back!**


	23. Telling Boss's and Attack, darkness

**************************Chapter 22 (Recap)**.

"We have too, my hands are tied they are higher clearance than I am so I report to them and since they are taking an interest in this case, mostly because of you I have brief them of everything sorry."

"Um, okay I guess we have no choice do we?" At his sad nod I sighed, "It's okay it will just take some time to get use to them knowing before my family or Edwards family."

"Yes of course well the car is out front see you in a while." With that farewell we were gone headed back to our apartment that we call home.

* * *

The weekend flew by quickly.

Before we knew it, it was time to go to work and talk to your boss's it will be interesting. I dressed in our normally attire for the day, and grabbed my gym bag so that I could go to the gym after the work. Just because I am pregnant doesn't mean I need to stop my routine I most likely will lower the extent of my workout, growing up around military drills workouts into your mind.

"Ready to go?" I asked craving a doughnut and coffee.

"Uh aren't you forgetting breakfast?" Edward asked as I put my coat on.

"Yeah but I figured we could stop and get doughnuts and coffee before we head to work that's why we are leaving now." I replied he nodded grabbing his stuff quickly before opening the door for me. We quickly ran down the street grabbing our breakfast at the small bakery at the corner before grabbing a cab to head to work.

We entered our offices and started to get to work looking at the new lay out for the next photo-shoot and upcoming magazine release. I had Edward phone the Hunter's sectary so that we could met up with them sometime today although I was scared about their reaction.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mason the Hunter's will see you now." Their sectary Ms. André announced in front of my office where I was eating the second apple of this morning which is weird because one apple is usually enough.

"Thanks," I replied simply, she smiled and moved on to copy room. "You ready Hun?" I got up making my way towards the elevators.

"Yep I'm coming," Edward said grabbing my hand for comfort as we headed to our boss' office. Knock. Knock, Edward knocked after another glance my way to make sure I was okay.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Hunter," I greeted as we walked in.

"Morning, Bella, Edward it's a pleasure to see you today, "Victoria greeted back. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well we wanted to inform you of some news that I-we have found out recently," Edward said politely.

"Well seat down, so we can talk than," James suggested seating himself next to his wife as we sat in the chairs in front of their desk.

"I am afraid that what we have to tell you will affect our well my modeling career," I supplied quietly looking at them.

"Yes you see, Saturday on Valentine's day my beautiful wife and I went to dinner," Edward started glancing at me with a smile. "Anyway Bella told me..."

"Told you what Edward?" Victoria asked at the edge of her seat.

"Told me that I am going to be a father," All you could hear is the squeal of Victoria as she bounced out of her seat taking me into a bone crashing hug.

"I am so excited for you two! Oh you're going to make great parents." She said in a voice an octave higher than usual. "Oh now how far along are you?"

"I am about 3 months pregnant," I answered ducking my head, "I just thought I was sick but Trisha talked me into just getting checked just in case anything was up and well…" I trailed off.

"Oh this is exciting! I am so happy for you two!" Victoria exclaimed jumping out of her sit and coming to squash me. "I am so excited for you!"

"Wow man, I'm impressed," James slapped Edward on the back, "I am happy for you though, especially for you Bella," He continued as he came to hug me as his wife and our boss pried herself off of me to hug my husband in congratulations.

"Thank you for your support, but there is an issue with this," Edward said gloomy.

"Oh yes," Victoria replied gathering her wits about her rather quickly but you could see the excitement in her eyes.

"We will have to contact the DaVinci's so that we can discuss the details of your work here," James sighed sitting down showing that age was getting to him. "For now you will follow your original schedule and than once you start to show we will…well we will have talked to the DaVinci's by then so don't worry."

"Umm… ok that sounds great to me," I smiled thinking that the sooner they find out the sooner we get out of this modeling crap. I can't wait to go back home and yes I know that is pathetic but hey I want my cousins and the Aunt Heidi the closest thing I have to a mom now since I have to go through this pregnancy. Ugh!

"Ok thank you for telling us," Victoria smiled, "But no more drinking wine, take workouts easier, don't stay up to late, and eat healthy."

"Yes ma'am I will trust me I think someone would have my head on a silver platter it I didn't," I replied easily as it is the truth just which someone would be the question.

"See you on Wednesday for your photo-shoot," We nodded and left the room and headed back to our little cubicles, as soon as I sat in my seat I let a huge sigh of relief out.

Edward chuckled, "Was Bad-ass Bella that nervous?"

"No I am just relieved that it is out of the way and we are the ones that don't have to tell Jim and Carter." I sighed again. "That is a conversation that I am not looking forward to thought and if you know what is good for you than you wouldn't either."

"Well I don't see why I should worry I mean I am a nice, caring, able to provide for you and our family, and I love you. What else is there?" Edward answered pouting slightly at me with those beautiful lips of his.

"Hmm…" Is all I said as I went back to work trying to focus on other things than Edward+ Me+ a bed= well I will allow you to imagine all the things we could do.

Finally work was over and we went home.

We worked hard all the way into early April I was 5 months and we were going up to the boss' office to discuss what is to happen since I am starting to show only a little, my six pack abs had all smoothed out but it still didn't seem to look like I am pregnant and definitely not 5 months pregnant.

"Hello you sent for us?" Edward asked politely as we entered the office as the chairs that Victoria and James sit in face the other way. I began to wonder if they were even in the office, I had a funny feeling most everyone in the office have left for an early start on the weekend with the fashion show coming up many wanted as much time off as possible.

"Maybe they aren't here besides me usually don't met this late," I whispered quietly as I made a move to step back and leave the chair swung around.

"What are you doing here Benjamin?" I asked thinking something is definitely up.

"Haha, I always wondered what a pretty smoking piece of-"he was cut off.

"That's my wife!" Edward hissed.

"Oh that's right I forgot you married that bitch," Ben stated rolling his eyes at me, "But I do want to know why you ever took this job? So?"

"So what I took it?" I asked a back, "Why does it matter?"

"Well you see my men and I aren't that thrilled that you two have only been here not even a year and you have a lead already." Ben explained.

"Ha what men?" Edward laughed but then about 5 guys came in. Two grabbed me and two grabbed Edward to hold us.

"What do you want?" I asked with my jaw clenched as one guy gripping my arm to tight that it was sure to leave a bruise.

"What do I want? I want you two out of my way," he stated glaring at Edward more than me. "I have been on this damn undercover mission for over a year and half, yet you come in and swipe the mat from under my feet."

"Well it isn't my fault that you can't flirt to get information for your life," I mumbled.

"Excuse me I can make my way around," Ben sneered.

"Well sure you have the ladies side, but seriously most everyone in this business knows that men are the ones that deal with the money and all that security and that. Most girls want to be a model so that would interfere with their work as they try to prove they can model instead of take care of finances." I couldn't help but to say.

"Are you suggesting that I should have acted guy?" He asked in surprise, "I am hot why would I throw away all this beautiful pieces of asses get away."

"So your saying you're a little man whore, it's okay I have heard it all before, " I told him.

"Well this was a fun chat but I must be on my way, kill them," Ben said as he stood walking away I glared. "Oh wait bring the girl, I am sure I can find a use for her." With that I was dragged out of the room there was three of the men with Mr. I own the world, and me and two with Edward.

"Ugh! Let go of me! Benjamin let me go now!" I growled out mad at these men that think that since I am a girl I am weak.

"Haha girl stop struggling, and get in the damn car," Mr. Bruise your arm slammed me against the car as I struggled. Ben was in the back seat, and the other that was tailing Ben was in the driver seat, Ben whispered something in bruiser and he nodded I was pushed in the backseat where Ben held me from making a run for it.

"Blaze, it was good working with you, "bruiser said to the other that dragged me out. He than pulled out a gun, "Good bye."

"Don't, please don't!" Blaze begged that. *bang bang bang* three shots killed him off.

Once Blaze was killed bruiser got in the passenger seat and we speed off my mouth started running off as usual.

"Can't get a girl to come with you now so you have to kidnap one?" I smirked which was slapped off literally he slapped me.

"Now let that be a lesson of who is in charge here," He said well he held my face and his thumb ran over my cheek. I pushed him away putting space between us though he wouldn't allow it.

"Oh is that your mother? Cause I am sure she would wash your mouth out," Slap! Man my mouth sure knows how to keep going.

I need to think I have to get out of here this is to dangerous, my lip is split open my face hurts, oh did I mention this is dangerous the dude killed someone and they-oh no Edward! He is fine I think. I need to think of the baby and myself first and foremost Edward will kill me if I allow either of us to be hurt.

I bumped into the consol leaning away from Ben I quickly disarmed the gun from bruisers holster in 4 seconds flat as he pushed me back. I put the gun in the back of my pants but will I was doing that Ben came up close and yanked my body flush against his kissing me.

I pushed him and pushed him but he wouldn't budge. I pulled my arm back and let it snap forward hitting its target in the eye. In retaliation I got punched and slapped in the face, I head butted Ben making him back off. I took my arm brought it around hitting his neck and shoulder junction knocking him out in the second hit. Than bruiser decided it was time to intervene climbing into the back seat punching me, we were fist fighting but he still thinks he has his gun.

He grabbed a knife and we were at it again, I leaned back grabbing my hidden knife from my shoe. It was a delicate dance of death in the backseat but turned more deadly when there was two police cars and another car following and shooting at the car. I looked closer at the one car and saw bronze hair, Edward is coming for me everything will be okay.

I looked between bruiser dude and me and could see this was messed up we had blood everywhere. Thankfully none of the cuts that he managed to get me with were not deep or wide and very few but there was still a love of blood.

I pulled the gun out when I was weakening and knew that I need to get cleaned up.

"This can all be over now pull over and I won't shot," of course no one listens to the girl so I shot a one or two rounds near each guys face narrowly missing but then again I was trained knowingly or not. "Pull over!"

We pulled over I got them out of the car with the police behind us, but bruiser dude decided this wasn't over, he turned to me punched me over and over and then struck me at the neck and shoulder junction knocking me out.

"BELLA!" Is the last thing I heard as I hit the concrete below my feet as I fell into the world of darkness.

____

************************

****************

**Read Review! Please, Please review! I finished 'Angel' and now i only have 'My New Family' and 'Volturi Academy' left to finish... I am thinking about adding another story but for that to happen i would like to have more feed back! **

___****************************************_I added a new story and sorry if it is longer updates, i have speech this trimester and it is kicking my butt, i would have added more this christmas break but i have been busy and not able to type much i will try my best. I have 400 pages i have to read for english by next friday so yea wish me luck oh and write and present a speech in a week also wish me luck hugely i have stage fright! UGh!


	24. Waking up, news, news, going home?

**************************Chapter 23 (Recap)**.

I pulled the gun out when I was weakening and knew that I need to get cleaned up.

"This can all be over now pull over and I won't shot," of course no one listens to the girl so I shot a one or two rounds near each guys face narrowly missing but then again I was trained knowingly or not. "Pull over!"

We pulled over I got them out of the car with the police behind us, but bruiser dude decided this wasn't over, he turned to me punched me over and over and then struck me at the neck and shoulder junction knocking me out.

"BELLA!" Is the last thing I heard as I hit the concrete below my feet as I fell into the world of darkness.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ugh! What is that annoying beeping sound? Beep. Beep. Someone turn that damn thing off! Beep. Beep.

Fine I'm up shish. I opened my eye lids felt heavy and weighted with exhaustion and pain. I was greeted with a white room, looking around I noticed it was a hospital room, I tried to sit up but I couldn't move and that is when I realized I was not alone in the room someone was holding my hand. I tried to remember how I got here and what I might be doing here.

Suddenly it came all flooding back to me, being pregnant, Ben kidnapping me trying to kill Edward and I, and the fight with bruiser. I know who is holding my hand, now the next question is how long I have been here? And when the HELL I can get out?

I turned my head slowly as I had a splitting headache and I was sore, looking at a sleeping Edward at least I think he is seeping. He had my hand in a tight grip while his forehead lay on his fore arm, I decided to let him sleep for a while more since it looked like he was exhausted. I pressed the little red button that was to alert the nurse's situation that the patient's room needs something.

Soon a nurse came bustling in, as soon as she saw I was awake she ran off somewhere coming back with a man that I assume is a doctor as he is wearing a lab jacket, with a clipboard and a stethoscope.

"Well it's great to see that you're awake, Mrs. Mason," The doctor greeted. "I am Dr. John Alexander, your doctor. "

"Hi," I crocked out realizing my throat was as dry as a desert and so did the nurse as she quickly gave me a cup of water. "How long have I been here? What happened? My baby is my baby okay?" I started to rattle off questions as soon as I drank the last of the water.

"You have been unconscious for 3 days now, your baby is fine and health as a 3 month pregnancy should be. Your injuries are healing nicely and you will be alright." Dr. Alexander told me as I ran my free hand over my small slight bump in my midsection.

"Thank you Dr. Alexander, do you suppose that I could get something to eat?" I asked softly still aware of my sleeping husband. He nodded told the nurse something she disappeared as he checked my vials again before whispering that he will be back later to check on me again to see how I am doing.

Soon the nurse returned pushing a cart that held food on it. She put soup, pudding, and water on a tray for me so that I could eat. I ate everything slowly and my stomach was happy to have food in it. Once I was done the nurse cleaned up and gave me a TV remote and quickly left the room. So I sat on my bed watching some stupid over dramatic soap opera.

"Bella," Edward's voice caused me to jump and look his way. He was awake now sitting up rubbing his eyes. "Bella, you're awake! Isabella don't you dare scare me like that again you hear me!" He told me fully awake and hugging me tight to his chest.

"Edward!" I started to cry as I saw the evident tear-stains on his handsome face. "I am so sorry Edward! I love you so much!" I told him kissing him soundly and passionately.

"I love you too so much, Isabella Marie Swan Volturi-Cullen," He whispered kissing me back. "You should get some more sleep, you were hit pretty hard in the head." I nodded feeling sleepy so I fell back to sleep.

I woke again at around dinner time, the nurse brought us both food as Edward refused to go home and get a shower, change and eat before coming back.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in," I called. The door opened and in waked Victoria and James carrying a takeout bag and flowers.

"Hey you're awake! It's so good know you are awake," Victoria told me as she hugged me and set the flowers on the counter off to the side of the room while James gave me a bowl of soup with a spoon and pasted the rest of the food out before giving me a hug also.

"Bella how are you feeling? You gave us all a real scary." James asked as he started to eat. I let the warm liquid slide down my throat before I spoke.

"I'm feeling alright, I'm ready to get the hell out of here though ugh I hate hospitals," I sighed out ready to jump out of here.

"Well I'm sure you will be out of here soon, "Victoria again replied, we soon started to talk about the office and I found out that the flowers are from my co-models at work. Soon though they had to leave as they had work to go to tomorrow morning.

"Bye!" We all said as they walked out, I than turned at relaxed into the annoying hospital bed. It wasn't even ten minutes since Victoria and James left when the door opened again in walked Agent Banks, and Carter and Jim.

"Oh baby!" Carter came to me side immediately looking me over , "Um."

"Hi, Carter , Jim, Banks," I greeted taking a drink. "what are you three doing here?"

"Well considering four men were killed and two are under arrest. And you're sitting in a hospital room I think we would have good cause to me here." Banks said dramatically as I glared at him.

"Yea but what are _they_ doing here? Jim, Carter?" I asked. Watching as frowns creased their faces while Banks sat back waiting for the fireworks to come.

"Excuse me young lady, we are your grandparents and I suggest you treat us with respect." Jim scolded than looked pointedly at Edward. "Don't even get me started on _him_?" Jim hissed out as my eyes widened.

"Whoa grandpa take a chill pill, sorry I was rude," I apologized, "I've been overly emotional lately."

"Oh its alright dear, grandpa is just upset since he didn't get to see you married and now look we find out your pregnant, oh my we have so much shopping to do we need to get a crib, a couple of cribs so we can put one…" I tuned her out looking horrified at Edward whispering a small 'help' which he just smiled at.

"Um grandma! Can you take a step back and wait until we get things worked out here before we need to worry about settling down." I tried to get my grandmother off her high dollar shopping spree.

"Umpf, fine after everything is worked out you are the one to get to explain to everyone what is going on, specially Heidi and Alec. " Grandma countered not happy with me as my mouth dropped.

"You expect me to tell Heidi and Alec," I couldn't believe this was happening. Not only do I have to tell them and explain that I am married at 17 but also how I am 3 months pregnant oh crud. That will not be a conversion I want any time soon.

"Bella, honey we are going to be alright I am here for you every step of the way," Edward told me holding my hand. "Let's focus on one thing at a time for now okay." I nodded remembering how the doctor said that I should get stressed while pregnant and this and that.

"Well now that was interesting and all, but back to business," Banks decided to finally interrupt, " You will be in the hospital for at least another day before being released, than a week or so of bed rest as you gain your strength back and heal. Then there is the business with you being pregnant and needing to move you."

"Whoa you can't move us until the mission is complete remember I won't allow you." I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"Oh I know you won't but you won't have a damn choice in a few months because you will be at least 5 to 6 months pregnant and you don't want anything to happen to your child just because you are stubborn know would you?" Banks explained making me feel guilty for being so stubborn because I don't my child to be in danger.

"Okay, okay I agree," I mumbled.

"Good, good. We will see you in two weeks a headquarters we are going to be discussing our future steps than. We better let you get some sleep, night sweetie, take care of her Edward." Jim said we said our goodbyes and they left.

The next day they let me out of that joint, and I was happy of course but I got two weeks of bed rest so it sucks. Edward had to go into work while I had to lay around the house being absolutely bored. It sucks. I was glad when the two weeks were up and we sat in the conference room with the rest of the staff plus Jim and Carter.

"Well first I have to say team we did a great job o this mission, Kyle got scared and moved the money we are picking him up now. " Edward and I looked at each other and smiled. "Next we have to congratulate Bella on her pregnancy. " I smiled at the others as they said congratulations but glared at Banks so that he shifted uneasily.

"Yes well everyone may go, except for you two," He pointed at Edward and me. We waited until they al left. "Okay now it is time to discuss what our plans are going to be, because we can't immediately extract you from your jobs because it will arise suspicion."

"I think we have a good plan for this," Carter spoke up as I looked at her with suspiciously, "We have them stay here for another month or so maybe until she is 7 months pregnant, then we move them to the California office. They continue to work until the baby is born and go back home in August right before school starts again that way the two of them can have some time to get their lives back in order while setting up their new house in Malibu before they go back to their other family members."

"Wait so you are going to have us go back to California and continue being undercover? And wait until August which is only a month before school starts to come out in the open and met with our family?" Edward asked.

"Yes that is what we are suggesting, and this is still moving too fast to be reintroduced into the world without blowing your past mission. This will take time to regain balance in your world between the kill, secretercy and snap decisions to being young adults in a world of work and school and in your case a baby a family that you need to be careful. Its hard going from carrying a gun everyday to not carrying one. " Banks explained.

"You're nuts! Edward has a family that he is relatively close with! You can't expect him to live close enough to see them yet not allow us to see them. That is rude! Ugh— " I was interrupted by Edward.

"Babe! Babe whoa calm down I think it will be okay to wait a month or two to see them so that we can get use to having a baby in the house and a place of our own. "Edward soothed me giving me a gentle kiss the calm me.

"Okay, okay I guess we can do this it's not like we will be modeling after we leave London especial since I will be showing." I joked but was serious.

"Oh but honey you will be modeling for us," My head snapped up at Carter and Jim quickly.

"What do you mean? After we are done with this mission our contract will be terminated as we signed a temporary contract. " I explained looking at Banks expecting back up here.

"Sweetie you signed a 5 year contract." Jim told us as I stared slack jaw. "What you thought we would give you up once we finally got you on. You're kidding sweetie we have been trying to get you and Aro to sign those damn contracts since you were 14. Why do you think Heidi made you model anyways its because you are beautiful and our granddaughter and we wanted to show you off."

"Ugh, I can't believe you had Banks switch our contracts! Fine we will honor them since neither of us wants to go to jail. " I said in defeat knowing after all these years of fight I finally last.

"Yes, Carter, Jim we will do what you say as to honor our contracts and the fact your Bella's grandparents." Edward said smoothly.

"Good good, I say we should all go to your place and get some rest." Carter suggested as I yawned. We than said our goodbyes to Banks and headed back to our small yet cozy flat where my grandparents we going to stay in the guest room.

Months past…

During the last few months I helped promote the maternity line, and Edward the men's department. Finally with my seven month big belly and Edward as handsome as ever we got comfortable in the airplane seats. We were finally going home well as close as home as we could get. We were waiting for takeoff as this plane that would take us to New York where we will get on a transfer plane that will that us to Utah were we will again transfer to another plane that will take us to California.

So California we are coming home.

____

************************

****************

**Read Review! Please, Please review! I finished 'Angel' and now i only have 'My New Family' and 'Volturi Academy' left to finish... I am thinking about adding another story but for that to happen i would like to have more feed back! **

___************************************_I added a new story and sorry if it is longer updates, i have speech this trimester and it is kicking my butt, i have been busy and not able to type much i will try my best. I have to write and present a speech on tuesday also wish me luck hugely i have stage fright! UGh!


	25. Baby Boy named Jace,& meetin the family

**************************Chapter 24 (Recap)**.

Months past…

During the last few months I helped promote the maternity line, and Edward the men's department. Finally with my seven month big belly and Edward as handsome as ever we got comfortable in the airplane seats. We were finally going home well as close as home as we could get. We were waiting for takeoff as this plane that would take us to New York where we will get on a transfer plane that will that us to Utah were we will again transfer to another plane that will take us to California.

So California we are coming home.

* * *

Once the plane landed I felt a weight left from my shoulders but as we walked out of the airport into the sunny California air I felt a different weight being put on my shoulders. It's amazing what a year, a little less than a year can do to people I mean I can hardly see my feet anymore. Okay that s a lie I can't see my feet anymore my belly is making me feel like a whale. Edward and I got into our designated car that is taking us to the house Jim and Carter have decided would be a great home for us.

Soon we pulled up to a cute simple looking two story house in a private gated community. Once we got out Carter came running out.

"Oh Bella baby, look how big you are." Carter asked.

"Uh, thanks grandma, way to make me feel pretty," I reply sarcastically looking at my huge belly. "I mean I can't see my feet as it is no need to make me feel even worse about it."

"Oh hush girl you look great being eight months pregnant," Carter spun me around to get a good look at me while Edward and Jim took our bags into the house.

"Dear would you mind bringing the girl in, I know you missed her as did I but get her out of the heat will you." Jim called from the doorway.

"Alright honey, alright. Let's show you around I decorated the whole house I think it looks wonderful but I want to know what you think." With that I was dragged into the house. She showed us each and every room along with explaining what she thought about this and that for the room and if I wanted to change something. The main floor held a living room, kitchen, office, bathroom and the outside held a swimming pool with a hot tub connected to a beautiful patio and backyard. The top floor held three bedrooms, one as the baby's room the other two as guest rooms, along with the master bedroom with a in suite bathroom, two other bathrooms. What surprised me was that there was a basement and the basement had been converted to a hang out place, in one corner there was a table island like thing that held candy, a hot dog cooker, fondue maker, a cotton candy maker, a popcorn maker, and of course a drink bar full of nonalcoholic drinks. Another corner was filled with movies and games for different game systems. In the middle of one wall there was a fireplace with a 52" flat screen TV on top of that, with theater chairs in front of it.

"Wow, grandma, grandpa this is too much we can't accept this," I reply as we settle into the seats that were in the living room.

"Yes you can, and you will." Jim answered leaving no room to argue so we nodded.

"Thank you," Edward and I said at the same time.

"You're welcome now let us tell you how it's going to work here." With that Carter and Jim told us what time we were to be at work, what hours we will work, when I take maternity leave that is a leave of abstains so my contract is put on hold until I am qualified to go back to work. They left soon after they finished explaining everything, the one that irritates me is that we are not allowed to talk to any family or friends until at least two week after the baby is born.

Life went on Edward and I settled nicely into our new home and routine. Everything was working out well I thought.

June 23. 4:23 a.m.

"Oh, this isn't good." I moan as I walk back into the bedroom from have my water break in the bathroom and contractions hitting me every 30 minutes. "Edward!"

"Umm." He hummed a response, "It's too early go back to bed."

"Well Edward you tell your child that wants to come in this world it is to early so that I can sleep, but considering I am having contractions we need to get moving!" I answered a little harshly back. That statement had Edward jumping out of the bed.

"oh my god, oh my god," Edward mumbled running around the room like a lunatic, "Hold in there, baby, we are going to get you to the hospital in no time, I just need to find the overnight bag, oh found it." He put on some shoes and helped me downstairs. "Oh shit I forgot the keys babe I will be right back hold on."

"Like I would go anywhere anyways," I answered as I sat uncomfortable in the smoky grey 4-door ford truck that we bought together. Ugh why in the world did we get a truck again, oh yeah because it was the only vehicle that we could agree on. "Can we go now?" I growled out as another contraction hit me.

"Yes, yes we are going, breathe in, breathe out. " Edward said as he pulled out of the gated community that we live in and headed to the hospital. "In, out. In, out."

"You're not helping here! Just get to the damn hospital!" I growled out harshly as a particularly bad contraction hit. The rest of the ride was quiet except the occasional cuss or moan of pain from me the contractions were coming faster. Thankfully we were at the hospital not to long after we left the house which I couldn't wait for so of the pain medication cause the pain was well painful. The nurses swarmed around me getting me into a wheelchair and wheeling me away to a birthing room, Edward right on the nurses heels with the overnight bag in hand.

"Well Mrs. Mason- oh my bad Mrs. Cullen, I'm doctor Curtis and I well be delivering your baby." A doctor in the standard blue scrubs said. "Let's check how far along you are." With that he took a look down there, "Well we are pretty far dilated, so we can't give you any pain medication since you are dilated to a 6 almost a 7."

"You have to be kidding me! I can't have any pain medication?" I asked just as another contraction hit.

"Sorry ma'am but the medication wouldn't kick in soon enough I say you will be having this baby within an hour or less. I will check on you in a little while, try to relax." I tried to concentrate on my breathing and the soap opera that Edward had turned it onto.

"You should call Jim and Carter honey," I tell Edward as we wait for me to be dilated.

"Okay I will be right back," Edward than stepped out of the room to the nurses' station to call Jim and Carter. He came back within a few minutes , within a few more minutes Jim and Carter arrived.

"Oh dear! You are in labor I am so excited!" Carter could barely keep her voice at a reasonable level. "Bella dear how are you doing?"

"I'm alright, my back hurts," I complained a little. Soon the doctor came back in and said that it was time to push.

"On the count of three push, one, two," Doctor Curtis counted, "Three." I pushed with all my might screaming. "Okay again." I waited until the count of three and pushed.

"Edward I am cutting your balls off," I hissed through the pain of pushing, "We are never having another kid!" I hiss again as I pushed his child out.

"Congratulations you have a son," Dr. Curtis announced to us as I squeezed the life out of Edwards hand.

"You did great babe, we have a son, I'm so proud of you," Edward kissed me.

"I'm still thinking of cutting you balls off," I whispered just as the nurse handed me a beautiful baby boy. He has brown hair with auburn mixed into it, chubby cheeks, with beautiful green eyes and slightly full lips a perfect blend of Edward and I. "Hi there, I'm your mommy."

"And I'm your daddy," Edward said as he leaned over and rubbed his finger across our boy's cheek.

"He is adorable Bella, Edward what are you going to name him?" Carter asked leaning on the other side of me to take a look at our son.

"Well, we thought about it and we decided on, Jace Charles Mason Cullen." Edward announced the boy in my arms name.

"I think we should head home and get changed and all that and bring some real food for Edward. We will be back you need your rest Bella. Love you Bells." Jim said as my eyes were drooping.

"Love you guys thanks for being here." I replied handing Jace over to Edward.

"You're not really going to cut off my balls are you Bells?" Edward asked in a whisper as our son slept in his arms.

"Naw, Edward if we make that beautiful boy just imagine what our little girl will be, " I tease, "Seriously though I would love to have a little girl." I smile as I drift off into sleep. A few days later we were released out of the hospital, it was the first day Jace Cullen got to see the sun and be in the fresh air.

The next two weeks were interesting to say the least, waking up at the most unusual times to food, change, or just hold a crying Jace. Life with a child is a lot harder than you would think, I am on maternity leave while Edward still has to go into work every morning at 9. It is hard being teenage parents, we are still going over our class material although I can't what grade material it is the agency gave us both our junior and senior year material. So our day would go like this, first we would take turns in the morning tending to Jace, than we would get up at 8 o'clock get ready for the day, Edward would leave for work while I would plan my to do list for the day, along with working out for two hours sometimes more. Edward would get home at 4 o'clock we would cook dinner together, studying school material after dinner, than we would get ready for bed, it is a very log day.

It wasn't long before we got the chance or more like were allowed to visit family and friends. We decided we should go talk to Edwards parents first as they would most likely me the most calm out of everyone we need to inform of our umm… new addition to the family. Carter said she would watch Jace for us while just Edward and I talk to his parents she would be at park down the street from the Cullen's house and when I called will bring Jace over.

"Are you sure I look okay? Not to fat? Maybe I should wear that other outfit," I said as I turned in front of our mirror in jeans and a t-shirt that hugged my new craves but I feel like I look fat.

"Babe, I promise you look great, you just had a handsome little boy you're not going to be just like you were before you got pregnant. " Edward told me standing next to me. "I think your perfect."

"Ugh, okay fine, "I turned away from the sight I saw in the mirror, "Thanks babe, let's go."

"Kay let's go." We walked out to the truck and started toward Edward's parents as Carter picked Jace up earlier. The car ride over was funny because Edward told me stories of his childhood.

"Here we are," Edward said excitedly, he hasn't seen his parents for almost a year. "Let's go in, " We got out and he immediately grabbed my hand as we walked up the steps leading to the front door of Edwards childhood home.

Knock. Knock.

I felt my heart start to hammer at the sound of Edward knocking on the door, here I was going to meet his parents for the first time, yet I am already married and had a son with their son and we are well okay I am still 17 and Edward is only 18. What are his parents going to think of me? I squeezed Edwards hand for comfort when the door started to slowly open up.

"Hello?" A mothering voice called as the door opened, a caramel haired woman was the person who opened the door, I looked at her eyes and were met with the emerald green that I have grown to love, immediately knowing this is his mother. "Edward?"

"Hi mom," Edward replied with a huge grin on his face about as big as the first time he saw Jace.

"OH! Edward my baby!" she threw herself into a huge. "Come in, come in."

"Esme, honey, what is going on?" a tall man with blonde hair, and blue eyes walked down the stairs to where we are at standing in the foyer. "Edward!" The two men hugged while Mrs. Cullen-oh wait I am Mrs. Cullen too- Esme held tears in her eyes neither one noticed I was there yet.

"Dad," Edward sounded relieved to see both of his parents.

"Let's go to the living room you can tell us everything in there," Mrs. Cullen- ugh, Esme said. They started to head to the living room but I bit my lip and stayed back nervous. That was until Edward reached behind him to where I was hiding and grabbed my hand, leading or more like dragging me with him to the living room, and pulled me to sit next to him on the couch.

"Oh my, who are you?" Esme asked as her and Mr. Cullen got confused looks on their face.

"Oh, umm, I am Isabella Swan-Volturi but you can call me Bella." I introduced myself. "It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"It's nice to meet you too Bella," Esme replied.

"Please dear call us Carlisle and Esme." Carlisle Cullen Edward's father told me.

"Uh, mom, dad, Bella just kind of lied to you," Edward said smugly, his parents looked confused as did I.

"What are you talking about?" We all asked at the same time.

"Well mom, dad I would like you to meet Isabella Marie Swan Volturi Mason-Cullen, why Bells you have a long name, in short this is Bella Mason-Cullen my wife," Edward announced while I put my head in my hands.

"What you got married?" Esme asked.

"Yes while we were on that mission," Edward explained.

"Oh" Esme asked.

"Will you explain please son?" Carlisle asked, with that Edward explained what happened on our mission and all that leaving out the part where I got pregnant and that good stuff. "Okay so you two are legally married?"

"Yes we are legally married, since we could not back out of the wedding ceremony on the cruise without blowing our cover. We could get a divorce if we wanted but we realize that it would be mess and well we do love each other." I answered.

"That is so sweet," Esme sighed.

"Excuse me for a moment," Edward said than slipped out of the room, so here I am left by myself with my in-laws that I have never met before.

"So sweet tell me where do you work that is if you have a job?" Esme asked, great here comes the questions.

"I work with the CIA, and for 'La Rosa' Fashion Corp. with Edward. I am still in school though so it will be different." I answered.

"What is your favorite hobby? " Carlisle asked.

"Well umm, I don't really know, I mean I like soccer, I do cheerleading with my cousins, I have always done karate any type, and I surfer." I answered.

"Mom, dad, please don't interrogate Bella," Edward spoke up from the entryway.

"Dear we weren't interrogating the poor girl we are just curious we want to know our daughter-in-law." Esme replied to Edwards words.

" Sure you weren't mom, anyways if you want to know her story you can just ask." Edward replied.

"Of course son, Bella-" Ding dong, Carlisle was interrupted by the doorbell. "Now who could that be?"

"I will get it." Edward and I said at the same time. We went to the door and found my grandmother Carter standing there with Jace in her arms, I grabbed Jace while Edward grabbed the diaper bag and baby carrier.

"Thank you grandma for watching him," I thanked her.

"Yes thank you Carter." Edward says.

"Oh it was no problem and Edward honey call me grandma since after all I am now." Carter tells us. "Now I must get back to work call me later."

"Ready to do this?" I asked Edward biting my lip, Edward nods slowly. He puts down the baby stuff and I walk behind him so that they don't see Jace yet.

"Is everything alright?" Carlisle asks, Edward nods, "Well who was at the door?"

"It was Bella's grandmother, anyway umm, we need to tell you something," Edward starts, "You see while we were on our mission we-this is awkward- we umm had sex okay, well Bella got pregnant."

"You got Bella pregnant! You are still in high school, how far along is she? What were you thinking? Do you have any plans for your future now?"Carlisle and Esme asked at the same time.

"Well you see um, Carlisle, Esme, we would like you," I took a deep breath, "to meet," I stepped out into their view, "Jace Charles Mason Cullen."

"Oh he is so adorable." Esme gushed as she saw the deep emerald green eyes that were just like her own. "What do you think honey?" She asked Carlisle as he just stood there.

"I don't know what to think, I am proud that they decided to take responsibility for their choices, and I will admit that this choice is a cute one. But I have to know what are you going to do?" Carlisle finally answered.

"We are sorry if you are disappointed in us, we were being careful but it was our wedding night on the cruise that we-I got pregnant. We have decided we are going to be a family, we have a house, a vehicle, and jobs so we will be okay. " I explained.

**Read Review! Please, Please review! I finished 'Angel' and now i only have 'My New Family' and 'Volturi Academy' left to finish... I am thinking about adding another story but for that to happen i would like to have more feed back! **

**I added another story it is called 'Summer with my Enemy' its a Harry potter fic. **

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update i will try update again soon.****I think either one or two more chapters than this story is done! **


	26. Barbeque dinner party, surprise

**************************K guys only the epilogue left so enjoy! Please review!**

**************************Chapter 25 (Recap)**.

"You got Bella pregnant! You are still in high school, how far along is she? What were you thinking? Do you have any plans for your future now?"Carlisle and Esme asked at the same time.

"Well you see um, Carlisle, Esme, we would like you," I took a deep breath, "to meet," I stepped out into their view, "Jace Charles Mason Cullen."

"Oh he is so adorable." Esme gushed as she saw the deep emerald green eyes that were just like her own. "What do you think honey?" She asked Carlisle as he just stood there.

"I don't know what to think, I am proud that they decided to take responsibility for their choices, and I will admit that this choice is a cute one. But I have to know what are you going to do?" Carlisle finally answered.

"We are sorry if you are disappointed in us, we were being careful but it was our wedding night on the cruise that we-I got pregnant. We have decided we are going to be a family, we have a house, a vehicle, and jobs so we will be okay. " I explained.

* * *

The rest of our stay at Edwards parents was relaxing and less tension filled. When we left it was pretty late at night and Jace was sound asleep in his carrier.

"So how did you like my parents?" Edward asked with a smug little smirk on his face knowing that I freaked out for nothing.

"Okay, okay I admit they were a lot nicer than I thought." I replied, "But don't get smug with me you won't like sleeping on the couch."

"Okay, okay sorry you know I have a little bit of a right to be smug, I told you time and time again that they would love you, and Jay." He replied as we walked up the stairs to put Jace to bed in the nursery next to our room.

"Fine I guess but get it out of your system soon, we still have to inform my side of the family and I don't know how Major or the rest of my family will react, the worst will be when we inform Aunt Heidi and Uncle Alec. So I think we should do a big dinner and invite them all and inform them all at once." I suggested as we ourselves got into bed. "What do you think?"

"I think that would be a good idea, we can have it in the back yard. I can barbeque maybe my parents could come over and help support us, plus we could use another grill and cook." He replied back with a suggestion of his own.

"Yeah that sounds good, we will make more plans tomorrow, night honey," I agreed rolling onto my side ready to fall asleep.

"Night babe," Edward whispered putting a protective arm over me pulling me to him. With that comfort we fell into a peaceful sleep until about 5 am when Jace decided that it was time to be feed. So we started our routine once again.

"I will work on the plans and that while you're at work, once you get home we will talk, okay?" At his nod I continued. "Okay have a good day; on your way home pick up some more diapers please I don't want to go anywhere today."

"Okay love, "With that Edward kissed my forehead, then leaned down kissed Jace's forehead before getting in the truck and leaving.

The rest of the day I found the numbers of my family members and looked through adds and coupons to decide what we were going to serve at our dinner party.

"Honey I'm home had a hard day," Edward sang as he came in from the garage. "There is my beautiful wife, and my little man!" he pecked my lips before turning to the playpen in the corner of the kitchen to pick up Jace.

"Hello Edward, now don't make him fussy again I just got him to settle down," I said as a greeting. "Now I have found all, my family member's numbers and called grandma Cater she said that we should do dinner Friday and that she scheduled you off when we talked. I figured tomorrow when I go shopping I will buy hot dogs, and hamburgers and the other things for the barbeque."

"Okay I'll give my dad a call tonight and see if they are willing to come over and help us on Friday," He answered as he popped chicken in the oven.

"Okay sounds great, I will call my family tonight, too." With that we went back to studying our school material.

After we finished dinner and took care of Jace, we went our separate ways him to call his parents, me to call my family and invite them over Friday. Luckily they all said that they would be able to come and would see me at 5 on Friday. After the week seemed to disappear to quickly and the next thing we knew it was Friday.

Friday morning we both took showers, got dressed and made breakfast, took care of Jace and cleaned any and all traces of Jace from the downstairs as to give no incentive for my family to start a fight before we had a chance to explain.

Ding dong. Ding dong. The doorbell rang.

"Hello?" I greeted as I opened the door, "Oh Carlisle, Esme please come in. Carlisle the grill goes out back, EDWARD! YOUR DAD'S HERE!" I yelled up the stairs for Edward.

"Hello dear, what do you need help with?" Esme asked giving me a hug.

"Hello Bella," Carlisle greeted me also giving me a hug before Edward came down.

"Hey mom, dad," Edward also greeted. "Come on dad let's get your grill in the backyard."

"Edward don't forget the hamburgers are in the freezer and the hot dogs are in the fridge. " I reminded.

"Now dear what do you need me to do?" Esme asked again once I turned to her smiling.

"Oh yes, will you help set the food out for me?" I asked handing her a pasta salad, along with a green Italian salad to set on the food table outside once she nodded. "Thank you I need to get this cookies out of the oven."

Ding dong. Ding dong. The doorbell rang once again as we were setting more chairs up.

"Edward that is the gang I will go let them in." I announced as Esme shooed me away from finishing the chairs and Carlisle and Edward were busy cooking hamburgers and hotdogs for the family. "Hello Jim, Carter, nice to see you uncle Marcus." I greeted the three adults that stood at the door.

"Bella it is so good to see you again," Marcus gave me hug.

"I missed you Marcus, just follow Carter to backyard." I instructed closing the door and starting to follow just to have the door bell ring again. "Coming, Hello Dad, Alex, Uncle Cauis, Aunt Jane come in. Hey Alice, Rose, hey Em, Jazz. Go right through the kitchen to the back door everyone is there." I instructed once again about to close the door when I noticed Aunt Heidi and Uncle Alec walking up the sidewalk to my house. "Nice to see you again Heidi, Alec," I gave them a hug.

"It's so good to see you again to my Bells." Alec greeted giving me a tight hug.

"My girl wow you are so grown up," Heidi also gave me a tight hug, "let me take a look, umm, you have been eating to many sweets again haven't you. No matter I am coaching the cheerleading team this year I will have you in shape in no time." I forced a smile of course I will be forced to take cheerleading again in the last year I forgot somehow that I am the most scared with these two but they did raise Alex and I but mostly me, Heidi helped me with my puberty when I was down here and not with my mom it was awkward at first but now not so much.

"Um, we will see lets go eat everyone else is here." I replied leading them to the backyard. "Make yourselves at home. " I said quickly before going over to Edward tell him to quiet everyone while I go to check on Jace really quick. When I came back down as my son was still asleep thank goodness everyone was quiet while somewhat quite they were all eating the grills turned off and everything set out.

"Excuse me may I have your attention?" Edward used his military voice after he whistled to get their attention. "Thank you."

"Okay family I know you all have many question and I will try to answer them all but we can't grantee we will be able to answer them all. Many of you don't know three to five to anyone so first I am going to introduce you all okay." I waited the affirmed nods before beginning.

"First we will start with dad, this is Aro Volturi my father and the U.S. 2nd in command Major just behind the president so yea. This is Aunt Jane and Uncle Cauis these two are married Jane is the headmistress at Hilltop Prep, Cauis is a U.S. Marines Major. Uncle Marcus is a U.S. Air force command center Major. Grandpa Jim and Grandma Carter are the owners/founders of the fashion corp. 'La Rosa'. This is my brother, my twin brother Alexander or Alex for short he attends Volturi Academy. These are my cousins Rose who is the oldest and Alice the youngest, Rose just graduated with a fashion scholarship to the Fashion Institute of Technology , while Alice will be in school with me again this year as seniors for our final year. These two here Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale are both dating my cousins, Emmett is dating Rose and just graduated with her as well, he is also Edward's older brother, now Jasper is dating Alice and is if I understand promoted to captain for his senior year of Volturi Academy." I took a deep breath.

" Now onto my Aunt Heidi and Uncle Alec, Heidi is a design artist for La Rosa corp. she has played being my mother for most of my life though Renee was my birth mother Heidi was my mother figure in life, Alec he is a finical manger for La Rosa corp. but also minored in medical he also attended the same academy as my uncles and father. Alec has been my father figure in life I know that Aro is my real and true father but I have considered 3 men in my life as my father so don't take it that dad didn't do his job he did but I also found two other men that had the ability to teach me just as a father does." I explained looking into dad's eyes.

"I know baby girl and don't worry I understand," Dad replied taking another sip of the lemonade in front of him.

"Bella sweetie are you going to finish the introductions?" Heidi asked sweetly.

"Oh yes, sorry had to take a breather, this is Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Carlisle was an army medical doctor for the war, now he is a renowned surgeon at the Malibu hospital, Esme is a world famous house designer, and decorator. " I smiled as I was finished.

"Bells you didn't introduce the guy sitting next to you," Alex pointed out the obvious although he already knew him.

"Right, I would like to introduce Edward Anthony Mason-Cullen he will be attending his final year at Volturi Academy, um yeah. So me now," I sighed.

"We already know you Bella," Rose answered rolling her eyes.

"Well it is only fair right?" I waited for her to nod, "I'm Isabella Marie Swan Volturi Mason-Cullen or in short Bella Mason-Cullen, " I didn't get to say anything else as everyone except for 6 people stand up in surprise.

"What?"

"How can you be-"

"Are you pulling-"

"What the hell?"

"How in the worl-"

There were many, many questions being thrown this way and that, that I didn't know what to do. Looking at Edward silently hoping he would help me. He stood up and whistled loudly.

"Listen up people she isn't finished." Edward than gestured to me and sat back down.

"Um yes well I will explain things, you see when Edward and I notified back on the trip to Florida that we were to fly to New York for an assignment from the CIA we have been undercover for nearly a year. We were assigned as a young married couple that wanted to see the world and start a family but had no means or money to begin as we were jobless. We got hired on as models for 'La Rosa' London branch. Before going out to field we were made to sign a few documents both with our fake name and with our real names. Unfornately someone screwed up in the filing department because inside of our cover id's on the marriage certified it had our real names. Well than our boss' decided to throw us a wedding on a cruise ship as we said that we just got married at the court house because our family did not approve." I took in another big gulp of breath.

"We decided upon coming back that we would stay married as we do love each other, and when our CIA leader informed us that the government had recorded us as actually being married and would have to go through a law suit to divorcé it was all the more incentive to stay together, I hope that you all understand," Edward explained.

"Yes I think we can get use to having you around Edward welcome to the family," Dad answered for the whole family after a few minutes of whispering among themselves. "We all agree, " Everyone said at once, spooky, I motioned with my head for Carter to go get Jace and bring him downstairs and wait with him in the kitchen so that I could just take him once the moment was right.

"That's good guys I'm glad you all can accept this it means a lot to me, now have um, a bomb to drop on all of you guys, as you know I was pronced a married woman and so we decide that we would have our own honeymoon and well I—" I was interrupted.

"Are pregnant?" Jane, Alice, Rose, and Heidi all asked at once.

"How in the world did they allow the wedding to stand you are only 17 still?" Heidi asked, as I looked and motioned to dad on this one.

"You signed the okay for Bella to be married?" Alec asked.

"Yes I did, I didn't think she would get pregnant she knows the consequences of sex and to be 17 I figured she would wait. Sorry for assuming." Dad gambled as he slithered in his seat trying to hide for the glares.

"Oh my poor sweetie you must be scared," Heidi said hugging me to her and since I was slightly shorter than her she squashed my head into her breasts can anyone say awkward!

"Um actually I am okay now. I'm home," I replied smiling slightly as I broke free from her.

"My sweetie brave Bella how far are you? When is your due date?" Heidi questioned before something clicked in her mind and she sat back down at the table taking a pen and notepad from her purse. "We need a list of things to buy." Well she was busy writing down things that were needed with Rose, Alice and Jane, they tried to include Esme but she just smiled and declined and she and Carlisle tried to hide their laughs at how my family reacted. While the men of my family ganged up on Edward trying to scare him with threats even Emmett and Jasper were getting their two cents in. I quickly went to the kitchen and scoped Jace from Carters arms as she lead me back out to the party hiding me and Jace from view.

"Hey people listen up, Edward I think it your turn or would you like Bella to do it?" Carter asked as the family quieted down again.

"You see we- she got pregnant on the wedding night when we were on the cruise, she—" Edward started to stumbled for the right words so I decided to be the one to rip the bandage straight off.

"What he means is that," I stepped around Carter with every eye glued to my chest which held a squirming happy baby boy, "We would like you to met Jace Charles Mason Cullen our health baby boy."

"What the hell did you do ISABELLA? Did you ever think about your future? You are 17 for goodness sake! Why in the world would you want to keep a child when you are still a child yourself!" dad screamed finally breaking what surprised me the most was that it was my dad that said these things not Aunt Heidi who always has a quick temper, not uncle Alec who is overprotective of me since the day I was brought to their house to watch for a weekend. No it wasn't any of the people that I thought would react badly it was my father that reacted the worst, and although he is my father he was hardly there so why would he be so upset.

"Knock it off Aro! How can you say those things if I remember correctly you and Renee did the same thing married as soon as you were able to at the age of 18 and had her pregnant with the twins before she even turned 19." Heidi huffed out defending me. " I for one am proud to call her my daughter even if we are not actually mother and daughter she is so much like myself. I am so proud that Edward and her decide that even though there is a price to pay when having a child so young they are being responsible and stepping up to be parents."

"Thanks Heidi that means so much to me, and I consider you my mom too. Dad I know that when we had sex there could be consequences and look I-we paid for that but we also realize that it was our mistake, our blessing also so we are responsible for this child and any child we may bring into this world." I replied.

"It also means that we know that it is our responsibility to step up and be adults it isn't fair to put a child we created out into the world to be adopted but might never be what would happen to him would constantly be on our minds there it is our duty as parents to step up." Edward explained evenly looking every male in the room with the same unwavering belief that this was the right thing to do and I agreed fully.

With that said my uncles and dad smiled slowly. "Good just wanted to see what you two would do if we didn't approve. You pass you are both definetly ready to be parents and you'll be great ones at that."

Yep it turned out that the men of the family figured something was up when I called and since they gossip just as the women do they all knew that dad signed the papers for me to be legally be wed. Well except for Alec they didn't tell him that because they wanted to see how he would react. The Women didn't know anything so they were the most shocked but that was quickly forgotten when they decided to take a tour of the house so that they could go shopping Esme joined in on this while Carlisle joined the men in the living room where the Boston Red Socks played the Seattle Mainers. Life is well life I suppose.

**Read Review! Please, Please review! I finished 'Angel' and now i only have 'My New Family' and 'Volturi Academy' left to finish... I am thinking about adding another story but for that to happen i would like to have more feed back! **

**I added another story it is called 'Summer with my Enemy' its a Harry potter fic. **

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update i will try update again soon.**


	27. Epilogue!

**************************K guys only the epilogue left so enjoy! Please review!**

**************************Chapter 26 (Recap)**.

"It also means that we know that it is our responsibility to step up and be adults it isn't fair to put a child we created out into the world to be adopted but might never be what would happen to him would constantly be on our minds there it is our duty as parents to step up." Edward explained evenly looking every male in the room with the same unwavering belief that this was the right thing to do and I agreed fully.

With that said my uncles and dad smiled slowly. "Good just wanted to see what you two would do if we didn't approve. You pass you are both definetly ready to be parents and you'll be great ones at that."

Yep it turned out that the men of the family figured something was up when I called and since they gossip just as the women do they all knew that dad signed the papers for me to be legally be wed. Well except for Alec they didn't tell him that because they wanted to see how he would react. The Women didn't know anything so they were the most shocked but that was quickly forgotten when they decided to take a tour of the house so that they could go shopping Esme joined in on this while Carlisle joined the men in the living room where the Boston Red Socks played the Seattle Mainers. Life is well life I suppose.

* * *

**Read Review! Please, Please rev**

**_17 years later…_**

Time seemed to pass us by so fast, it felt like it was just yesterday that we returned to school for our senior year. School was different when we returned because although we were parents and were stepping up to be just that we had to take responsibility of being grounded and punishment from our parents. Although I think Edward got off a little easy as his dad made him go to medical school after we finished high school. Me on the other hand dad handed that punishment over to Heidi and Alec ugh. Alec took up teaching a training course at the academy and made me be his helper not to mention Heidi when she said she was the coach and I would be whipped into shape she wasn't kidding. She made me practice for hours so that I was up to par not to mention tortured me by making Edward and I her personal models once she found out we had a binding contracts for being models for La Rosa. We won our cheer competitions though and the Academy slackers learned that there is no one meaner than detention with Alec, and me we were feared.

Though that isn't the point anymore it's been 17 long years since my family found out that we were married and had our beautiful son Jace. Life didn't really change that much our families felt that we left them out so the girls got together and had us get married AGAIN! After we graduated but I don't regret it at all it was fun seeing my family so happy. Emmett and Rose got married shortly after we did in December well Jasper and Alice didn't marry until a year after he proposed she wanted everything perfect and Rose and Alice designed all the dresses. They are now happily married and our next door neighbors it's a little creepy but I wouldn't change it our whole family lives within a state only a short drive away.

"MOM!" A sweet bell like voice yelled as we sat in the back yard swimming in our dig in pool.

"What sweetie?" I asked as I saw our little girl who is the youngest of our three child run my way. She has my brown hair with that abrun color hair of her father's highlights also with her dads bright green eyes. Surprising all three of our children have the same bright green eyes its amazing staring into those eyes.

"Jace and Luke said that I'm not allowed to go to that dance at school because according to them I'm not allowed to date." Lillian my daughter said, her twin Luke and her were born two years after Jace. The twins just turned 15 and Jace just turned 17 wow I am getting old.

"Now why is that? I think you can take care of yourself and will be fine." I said as my daughter like me has an over protective family that doesn't want to see her grow up.

"Now what are the boys up to? Isn't the dance tonight?" I asked.

"Oh yeah well the boys say they are going to the beach and going over to Uncle Emmett's to get ready." She explained pouting a little at not being included.

"How are they planning on getting there Jace is grounded from his car?" I asked, "Boys come here!" I yell for them to get out of the pool.

"Yeah mom?" Jace asked slightly giving Lilly the evil eye for getting them in trouble.

"What is this I hear about not letting your sister go to the dance and you two going to the beach without your sister?" I asked giving the you-better-not-lie-to-me-boy look.

"It's just we don't want her going to the beach in that,"Luke said quickly, "Or the dance dressed you know! That kind of thing."

"No I don't know so please explain, and why you're at it you can tell me how you are getting to the beach in the first place?" I asked my mood becoming sour their attitude reminds me of my brother's and uncles' attitude at that age. "Because Jace you are still grounded for another week."

"Dad was going to take us okay?" Jace rushed out knowing my temper is not to be dealt with. "We just don't want guys to hit on her okay. We don't want her dating."

"Okay and where is you are dad," I asked wondering what he had to say.

"Right behind you sweetie," he bent down and gave me a kiss. "What is going on?"

"Why is it that you're boys are starting to sound an awful lot like my bother and mostly Alec? They are saying that Lilly shouldn't go to the beach because guys will be able to hit on her. Yet there will be loads of girls I know they will hit on. They don't even want her to go to dance tonight." I look him in the eye daring him to lie.

"You know in all fairness your brother and uncle Alec and I are getting along a lot better just so happens the boys come along sometimes and listen to the stories of you and that. But none the less I agree with them Lilly isn't coming there are to many boys there, but why don't you two stay home and relax have a girls day?" Edward suggested I blinked.

"Are you saying you don't want me to go to the beach either?" I ask wondering what the hell he is smoking.

"Not really I don't like all the guys looking at you either." Edward answered truthfully. "Love you Bella, Love you Lilly have fun you two me and the boys will be back later." With that the door slammed shut I pursed my lips.

"What?" Lilly asked confused, "Did dad just banned us from going to the beach?"

"I think he did," I answered before getting a bright smile. "Good thing I don't listen to him very well some days. Come on we have work to do."

"What are we doing?" Lilly asked excitedly seeing the glint in my eye.

"We are going to show them that us Cullen girls are strong bi- I mean- military brats. Call Alice tell her code orange," With that I called Rose and Heidi and everyone was here within a half hour.

"Okay what happened?" Alice asked impatiently.

"Well it seems the boys think we get hit on to much and pretty much banned us from going to the beach oh and the boys have decided that Lilly can't go to the dance tonight either." I explain.

"Kay I am calling Antonio to see who is in the office willing to do a little prank." With that we had a plan set Chad and Derek were going to run into us at the beach act flirty once we made sure that the boys saw us there but we pretend not to see or hear them, and then a group of intern models will show up and distract the boys. Than after we left the beach we went to our house to get ready for the dance.

The plan went perfectly when we were in eyesight with them Chad and Derek bumped into us and we flirted and left with them in our new bikini's that aren't even on the market yet we just shot a shoot with them Tuesday once we left we invited them over to get dressed for the dance together.

I helped my daughter into a beautiful sliver halter top dress with an open back; Beading work on the top of the dress starting just under the breast line; we than put a ruby necklace, bracelet and earrings for accessories. As I was a chaperon for the dance I had a dress to wear also it is a strapless black dress with a tied bow to the side my accessories consisted of my gold wedding ring, a gold chain diamond necklace, a gold braided bracelet, and diamond earrings. We both had light make-up on, Lilly's hair was done in bouncy curls with half in a bun and half down her back. My hair was curled and put up into an elegant bun on the back of my head. **(Dresses on profile)**

"So Chad, Derek you two did a great job out there thanks for coming I was just getting sick of the boys being overprotective." I thanked them as we walked into the school foyer as the dance was being held in the gym.

"Yes thanks so much," Lilly thanked entwining her fingers with Derek as he noticed me watching him and blushed.

"Don't worry you two go have fun I will keep the boys from doing anything to the two of you." I smiled.

"Thanks mom," With that my little girl ran off dragging Derek behind her.

"So Bella I'm surprised you asked me to do this little, how should I put this, this little…prank on your husband and sons." Chad smiled as he lead me to the dance floor.

"Yeah well you were perfect for the part plus it helps that Edward doesn't really know you so he will not know that we are just friends." I said laughing. Chad and I danced around laughing and joking until we were interrupted by a tap on Chad's shoulder. Chad turned to see that it was Edward with a scowl on his face he definitely was not happy that I was with another guy. "Hello Edward."

"You must be Edward I have heard so much about you," Chad said smiling.

"Hmm, I'm sure you have considering that is MY wife you are dancing with," Edward hissed between his teeth his eyes a darker shade of green. "So if you don't mind I would like to dance with her."

"No of course not, I should be getting home anyways I bet dinner is done." Chad replied placing my hands in Edwards as he got a twinkle in his eyes.

"First Edward I would like you to me Chad he works at the office with me." I introduce, Edward doesn't seem interested as he tightened his grip on me slightly still not happy.

"Well than it's nice to…met… you," Edward strained to say.

"Yes same here but Bella I really do need to get home. Night, see you Monday," Chad started to walk away.

"Bye Chad, say hi to Brad," I call before turning to Edward with a slight smirk on my lips at his shocked face.

"What?" He asked before shaking his head and looked at me for some answers.

"Chad is gay, Brad is his partner they have been together 4 years now." I explain.

"So why did you do this?" Edward asked as he started to twirl me around.

"Really?" I ask incredulously at his nod I continued, "You pretty much banned your daughter and I from the beach, plus I couldn't let you say Lilly couldn't go to the first dance she was asked to," I answered with a slight glare on my face.

"Sorry baby I just you know how jealous I get and Lilly is my only baby girl I want to protect her." Edward replied softly kissing my lips sweetly.

"Yeah I understand but look how happy she is," I gestured over to were our daughter danced with Derek. "She will be fine, she is strong just like our two boys," I than gestured over the were Jace was dancing with his girlfriend Elena and Luke was dancing with his date Erica.

"Yeah I guess you're right we did good," Edward smiled his crooked smile, "I love you."

"Just as I love you," I whispered.

"Always and Forever," Edward leaned in kissing me.

"Always and Forever," I said against his lips. Yep life was still as crazy as ever nothing has changed much.

**iew! I finished 'Angel' and 'Volturi Academy' and now i only have 'My New Family' left to finish... **

**I added another story it is called 'Summer with my Enemy' its a Harry potter fic. **

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update i will try update again soon.**


End file.
